Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis
by DZ2
Summary: Harry's always been fascinated with water: to him, it's like a whole other world filled with wonder, mystery and magic. He has no idea how right he is. Grey OP Haphne: Sirius/OFC; Good Dumbledore
1. See You, Suckers

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters: all rights belong to JK Rowling. I do not own **any** crossover references used in the story: all rights belong to their original creators. I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

 **Plot:** Harry's always been fascinated with water: to him, it's like a whole other world filled with wonder, mystery and magic. He has no idea how right he is.

 **Author's Note:** So, I found my ears pricking up and inspiration rising like the tides themselves; as a result, and some weird moments of thought and curiosity that refused to leave me alone, this story came together. So, as it says, this isn't a crossover with DC or anything else that it might hint at; this is solely HP and, aside from being an opportunity for some fun, I also think it'd be interesting to explore some classic ideas with some new twists, so here we go.

Anyway, as always, don't like, don't read.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

Chapter 1: See You, Suckers

Harry had always been fascinated with water.

From rain, sleet, snow and hail to the normal look of water running down a drain, out of a tap and even being flushed down the toilet, he had always found something oddly-comforting, soothing and free about water.

When he was having a bad day – which living with _his_ family, was only on a day ending in the letter Y – Harry liked to close his eyes, drifting off to a place he only ever dreamed about…and yet, for some strange reason, he was _sure_ it was a real place.

A place where water surrounded him on all sides, whilst pulling him down like he was nothing more than a little droplet, helpless and yet willing to surrender himself to the fast-flowing stream vanishing down the plughole. When he went down his plughole, he was in a place that was safe, secure and calm, surrounded by wonder and beauty and filled with life in ways he never really understood.

There, he was at peace.

There, in a way he couldn't quite understand, he was _home…_

Over time, however, the appeal of his _happy place_ vanished as he grew up, surrounded by brutes, crazy people, disgusting relations and, worst of all, people who didn't seem to care whether he lived or died. To them, he wasn't part of the family or even someone they could call a friend; to them, he was a freak, an abomination and a little demon that should've died with his drunken parents in the car crash that killed them.

To them, the only thing he was, as far as they were concerned, was a servant, a slave and someone to vent their frustrations onto.

To them, he was _nothing._

But what they didn't know, what Harry himself didn't know, even as he got to the point where he started to believe them, was that they were _wrong!_

And, on one fated day in the summer before Harry's eleventh birthday – which had always been a day on the calendar that nobody _except_ Harry remembered – he found that out for himself.

And the tides turned in his favour…

All thanks to one randomly-convenient trip to the zoo.

 ** _Atlantis_**

Harry couldn't believe his luck.

Not only did he _somehow_ manage to find himself accompanying his _family –_ the world's most-disgusting trio of ass-backwards human beings known as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley – to the zoo, but, so far, things seemed to be going in _his_ favour.

First, he found himself being given a free t-shirt when Dudley complained it _was tight on him_ and that _everyone knew he was a small;_ then, at dinner, Harry got a free ice cream when he was _sure_ he'd be forgotten, all because Dudley whined that his own wasn't big enough. After dinner, when a sudden rainstorm threatened to ruin their _precious birthday boy's special day,_ the Dursleys rushed into the nearest attraction with Harry hot on their heels.

However, when he passed through the door to the attraction in question, which _narrowly_ missed smacking him in the face because of how hard Dudley threw the door back after charging through it like a drunken, rabid bull on drugs, he found himself skidding to a halt as he stared in awe, wonder and no small amount of delight at his surroundings.

All around the room, in tanks of varying sizes and colours that differed depending on the _settings_ for each individual creature's needs, were a series of _fish_ and other aquatic creatures, each one swimming and living beneath the waves of the pools of water that made up their home.

Indeed, the whole _Sea House_ – as Harry read on a nearby sign – was lit by a cool, mystifying blue light that shimmered and rippled on the walls, floors and ceilings, giving visiting tourists the impression that they themselves were under the sea. From somewhere overhead, a series of hidden speakers projected what _sounded_ like whale song and the sounds of waves washing over the rocks, as well as the cries of seagulls and other birds of the briny deep.

As Harry walked into the exhibit, lost in his own sea of awe at the beauty and enchantment that seemed to take hold of the whole attraction, he just happened to notice his relatives running off towards the distant exit, with Piers Polkiss bringing up Dudley's rear as he cleared a path, but still, the sight wasn't unusual.

After all, Dudley got seasick, Vernon couldn't even swim and Petunia, for some reason Harry never knew had always been _frightened_ of the watery depths of the seas and oceans of the world. She even feared going on boats on lakes and rivers while, once, Harry had a dim, but funny memory of a seagull snatching Dudley's hotdog right out of her hands.

Suffice to say, Petunia had needed sedation and an ambulance before she'd calmed down and, as he tended to do, Vernon had blamed Harry for making the beast attack his wife.

 ** _Atlantis_**

So, seeing them run as fast as they could – the sight of which included seeing Dudley waddle like a drunken duck as he too _tried_ to run, his face turning sickly as he actually _believed_ he was underwater; he was even struggling to hold his breath, ignoring the bleeding obvious that came in the form of everyone else in the Sea House laughing, talking and even _breathing_ freely; some of them were even laughing at Dudley's reaction to the room – was pretty funny, but Harry chose to ignore it.

Since the Dursleys hadn't even noticed him bringing up the rear, he chose to stay and enjoy his surroundings…at least, for now.

Moving from one tank to the other, Harry watched with an awed, happy look as he observed the forms and behaviour of many of the sea creatures, including plenty of fishes, crustaceans, reptiles, amphibians and all other creatures whose names Harry could have told you if you asked him.

He didn't know how or why, but when it came to animals, he always liked learning about those who made the water their homes.

As he wandered through the depths, however, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the _newest_ exhibit in the Sea House.

When he saw it, his eyes widened with awe, wonder and what _looked_ like a strong sense of attraction.

There, laid in a tank so deep that a set of nearby stairs led down to an underground observation room, was a large, orange-skinned creature with a bulbous body, which could've been described as arrow-shaped in its looks. Beneath the body, an octet of long, pale-coloured and _very_ slimy-looking tentacles drifted lazily in the water while, every so often, Harry's eyes widened when he saw several suckers along the underside of the large creature's beautiful body. Swallowing hard as he eyed the creature in the tank, Harry looked to a nearby plaque, where he saw a little description that told him of how the creature was identified as a _giant squid_ that had been rescued and brought to the zoo for _preservation_ while it recovered from what _looked_ like a nasty wound on one of its tentacles.

"Aww," whispered Harry, a part of him suddenly aware of how his heart turned cold in his chest as he looked from the wound back to the creature in the tank, "You _poor_ thing; who would ever want to harm such a beautiful creature like you? And then bring you here where you're forced to lie there day after day, watching people look at you with their ugly faces."

 _That_ was when Harry's eyes widened with awed disbelief when the squid opened one of its eyes and, looking right at him with a bloodshot, but still clear-looking reddish-coloured eye, the giant cephalopod _winked_ at him.

Gasping in shock, Harry gulped before, looking around warily, he asked, "C…Can…can you _hear_ me?"

A few bubbles rose up from beneath the squid's resting place before, to Harry's wonder, the beautiful beast seemed to _nod_ in response.

Swallowing hard, Harry bit his lower lip before he asked, "Do…do you… _understand_ me?"

A few more bubbles rose up before Harry saw the squid _nod_ again, though when he did so, the orange-skinned creature also seemed to _bow_ its head to Harry, as though acknowledging him as someone worthy of its attention, or perhaps something else, Harry didn't know.

All he knew was the sound of his own voice as he whispered, "How?"

This time, the squid seemed to shift itself before, rising up out of the water, it revealed more of its body, though as it did so, Harry gasped when he heard a soft, eerily-haunting _female_ voice speaking to him.

/ _Because I know who you are, Your Majesty._ /

As Harry swallowed in response, he looked around, but nobody else seemed to have noticed him talking to the squid; there also didn't seem to be anyone nearby who could've sounded as enchanting as the female voice who'd just spoken to him.

That left just one… _weird_ possibility.

Looking back to the squid, Harry gulped before he whispered, "Did…did you…just call me… _Majesty?_ "

/ _What would you prefer I call you, Little Prince?_ /

This time, there was no mistaking the voice.

As Harry heard it, he felt his heart grow warm while, at the same time, everything around him seemed to vanish into the abyss, leaving only him and his new friend, who extended a single tentacle to him as though it… _she_ wanted to shake hands with the stunned young man.

Taking hold of the tip, Harry gulped before he whispered, "H…H…Harry….you…you can call me Harry…if you want."

/ _And you may call me Syrena,_ / answered the female, her voice filling Harry's ears with a song that he'd never really heard before, and yet, with each word, the song grew in force until it filled him, flooding every corner of his mind with knowledge, pride and wonder.

Almost like he was back in his happy place, safe and content after so long.

"I…" whispered Harry, licking his lips nervously while he muttered, "I'm happy to meet you, Syr…"

 _SPLASH!_

Suddenly, Harry didn't know when or _how_ it had happened, exactly, but the next thing he knew, he was up to his neck in the dark, murky waters of the squid's habitat. At the same time, a familiar round of mocking, self-satisfied laughter sounded from behind him, belonging to both Dudley – who seemed to have made a miraculous recovery – and Piers, who high-fived his _boss_ before he laughed as Harry splashed and flailed.

"Aw, don't cry, freaky: your new girlfriend looks _hungry!_ "

As the weedy brat laughed at him, however, Harry felt something deep inside him stirring.

Something that, as weird enough as things were that day, only made it even weirder for him as he realised how _unafraid_ he actually was. In fact, whether it was the water, the unusual creature nearby or just Harry's natural unnaturalness, he didn't know, but he actually felt pretty calm, content and, dare he think it, safe.

To the outrage of his attackers, he slowly stopped his floundering while, at the same time, his limbs went still and relaxed, as he let himself float there on the surface of the water, his emerald-green eyes filled with a look of personal liking that took in the sights around him.

As he went calm, Harry heard Dudley sneering, "Aw, he's not even putting up a fight: I _knew_ we should have waited until we saw the whale show!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK…" Began the voice of a nearby security guard, but before the speaker could finish addressing Dudley or Piers, his cry turned into one of alarm and surprise when, suddenly, the giant squid, Syrena, seemed to _leap_ out of the tank, releasing a violent burst of squid ink, which flew over the faces and bodies of the two boys and the guard with them.

At the same time, Harry found himself able to move again, his relaxation now turning into something _more!_

When he did so, however, he _swam_ so perfectly and calmly that he might as well have been swimming all his life; above him, he heard screams and cries of alarm, accompanied by a familiar slimy feeling rubbing against him, which, when he looked up, he saw to be Syrena, who was offering him a tentacle. Taking the tentacle, Harry gasped when he felt Syrena lift him out of the tank, setting him safely down next to her.

At the same time, Harry noticed two of her tentacles had become wrapped around Dudley and Piers.

In the case of the smaller of the two boys, he was practically smothered by the sucker-lined limb while Dudley was wrapped around his moon-sized midsection, which had the suckers pressed on him _so_ hard that, judging by the pained look on the fat piglet's face, he might as well have been experiencing liposuction… _painfully_ and still awake.

/ _You plankton_ DARE _harm my prince?_ / asked Syrena's mystical voice, though now, her musicalness was replaced by something cold, protective and, again, dare he think it, predatory as she hissed at the humans who'd thrown Harry into her habitat.

Regardless of the change, however, Harry was surprised to notice how, when he heard Syrena speaking to Dudley and Piers – both of whom just screamed as _they_ saw a fierce beast attacking them – Harry gasped as the rest of things just filled themselves in.

She had done… _whatever_ she had done for him! And all because he, _somehow_ , her…her prince?

Him, Harry… _he_ was…a _prince?_

/ _Maybe I should just have an early dinner!_ / snarled Syrena.

This time, her words snapped Harry out of his reverie, at least, long enough for him to take hold of the tentacles holding Dudley and Piers in place and, looking to the beautiful beast who was shielding him from further harm, Harry whispered, "Don't…they'll just give you indigestion…just let them go, Syrena, they can't hurt me anymore."

/ _They WON'T hurt you anymore,_ / hissed the cephalopod, earning a nod from Harry before he began stroking the wet, slimy skin of the squid's tentacles, as though trying to reassure her of that fact.

Looking once to him, Syrena let out a low, whining sort of noise – at least, that's what Harry heard – before she nodded in her strange way.

Seconds later, she began unravelling her tentacles from around the two humans, leaving Piers to hit the ground outside the enclosure while Dudley was left floundering in a thimbleful of water, as though he were a fish gasping for air on dry land, all the while keeping Harry safe within the coils of a third, which he then noticed was the one she'd been wounded on.

"You're hurt," said Harry sadly, earning a shushing sound from Syrena as she draped her tentacle around him like a scarf.

/ _I am well enough to take you away from them and back to your true home, little one,_ / argued the squid, earning a sigh from Harry.

If today could get any weirder, he welcomed it to try, especially with how he just nodded before he said, "All right…but let's go before they make things worse."

The next thing he knew, Harry didn't know _how_ it happened, but suddenly, his world became enveloped in water, just like his happy place, and, the next thing he knew, he was gone from the Sea House.

More-importantly, he was gone from the Dursleys.

Where he was going?

He didn't know.

Did he care?

No…

 **So, a weird start, right? It looks like our hero's a lot more than he thinks he knows he is, but what is the truth and what are the lies?**

 **Why did Syrena call him her** _ **prince**_ **and what does she mean** _ **take him back to his true home?**_

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Life's a beach…as Harry discovers when Syrena's strange help comes with revelations and weird thoughts turned real; also, our hero gets a** _ **very**_ **big surprise that will change everything for him;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Portrayal**_

 **Syrena – voice: Scarlett Johansson**

 **(When writing those lines of hers, I had SJ's role as Kaa in my head; the eeriness of the voice…talk about chills)**


	2. Harry Potter: On Stranger Tides

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne;

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **WhiteElfElder: That** _ **would**_ **be a fun thing, wouldn't it?**

 **Bob19h: Rachel Weisz? Interesting…though, for me, SJ is my choice;**

 _The next thing he knew, Harry didn't know how it happened, but suddenly, his world became enveloped in water, just like his happy place, and, the next thing he knew, he was gone from the Sea House._

 _More-importantly, he was gone from the Dursleys._

 _Where he was going?_

 _He didn't know._

 _Did he care?_

 _No…_

Chapter 2: Harry Potter: On Stranger Tides

Seagulls.

That was the first thing Harry was aware of when he found dry land beneath his feet again.

The song of the seagull echoing overhead, accompanied by a distant sound that he dimly recognised as the sounds of civilisation: he could hear the sounds of music being played, as well as indistinct, unintelligible conversations and even a sound like cheering or overlapping voices speaking to one another, their voices and unintelligible echoes coming together to form a mass group.

Then, there was a sound he knew, mostly because of how he'd just spent a lot of time in a place filled with the beauty and wonder of the sound.

The welcoming, soothing sound of waves washing against the shore, prompting Harry to finally look around and take in his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed, much to his surprise and relief – as, for a brief moment, he'd feared everything that had just happened was nothing more than a crazy dream – was the giant squid, Syrena, drifting calmly nearby, her body half-enveloped in water and her big, bright and, as he'd admit, beautiful eyes looking to him with relief and contentment.

Reaching out with one hand, Harry gently stroked his fingers over the wet tentacles of the squid, who returned the favour, teasing his hair with the tip of one of her tentacles before, looking back, Harry got the chance to take in his surroundings and see where, exactly, the strange force that had taken him from the Sea House had taken him.

The question of _how_ he'd achieved such a feat didn't even occur to him…not yet, anyway.

Weirdly, the first thing he noticed was a large, dark-stone cliff stretching right up towards an unusual, yet awe-inspiring sight overhead; a large statue of a proud-looking man that seemed to dwarf everything else on the island; from what Harry could see, the statue was 'dressed' in long, flowing clothes, his gaze immortalised in what _looked_ like some sort of beautifully-smooth stone or some other material, maybe even metal.

Looking at the statue, Harry was suddenly reminded of a statue he'd once heard about in the north of the England, appropriately-named the Angel of the North, though he kept that thought to himself as he looked around some more. Aside from the cliff, the young boy was stunned to notice he was standing on a white-sand beach that seemed _perfect_ to behold, as though it'd never been touched by human hands.

There was no pollution, no waste, not even a discarded hot dog or chips; just clear, beautiful white sand that seemed to stretch on forever. At either end of the beach spot, Harry also made out what _looked_ like a set of stairs on opposing sides of the beach, both of which seemed to provide a safe and simple means of getting up towards the top of the cliffs and to whatever or wherever the sounds of life were coming from.

Speaking of the sounds of life, Harry suddenly found it a little weird to notice how nobody had noticed a giant squid or a random, bedraggled-looking boy suddenly rising out of the sea, but as he wondered on that, he also had a more-pressing matter to deal with.

Looking back to Syrena, who seemed to be doing her best to soothe him as she gently caressed him with her tentacles, Harry gulped before, patting her tentacle to assure her he was all right now, he asked, "Where…where did you bring me, Syrena?"

/ _A safe haven, little one,_ / replied the squid's eerie voice, earning an awed look from Harry as, again, he'd also thought that was nothing but a dream and he'd imagined it.

At the same time, he also wondered how Syrena understood _him_ even though he wasn't speaking whatever language it was squids and creatures like her spoke, but he kept that thought to himself for now as the giant squid went on.

/ _The humans call this Faulkner's Cove; a retreat for mages and a place of safety and peace for those who walk in both worlds._ /

"And…and _why_ did you bring me here?" asked Harry softly, a note of awe in his voice as well as a larger thought he wasn't _quite_ ready to take in yet as he asked, "Is…is it to keep me safe? I thought you said you were taking me to my true home, whatever that means?"

/ _And I have done just that,_ / answered Syrena, using one of her tentacles to point upwards, much to Harry's amusement, as she told him, / _You will find safety here, my little prince, for you were born on this land. Its inhabitants recognise you as one of their own and, if you go to them, you will find out all you wish to know and more._ /

As Harry committed that to memory, a part of him not quite understanding what she meant, he gently caressed one of Syrena's tentacles, which she pressed against his cheek, the slimy, sticky feel of her suction cups making him smile even as he asked, "What about you? Where will _you_ go?"

"She may stay, if you want her to," replied a new voice, the sound of which made Harry wheel around suddenly while Syrena proceeded to lift all her tentacles into the air in a threatening manner.

However, when the speaker saw this, they raised their hands in the universal sign of surrender before a soft, calm male voice spoke again.

"No need to be alarmed, dear lady: my Father sensed Harry's arrival, and he sent _me_ to welcome him home again. He also wishes to extend an invitation for our healers to care for your wound, beautiful creature, and give you a nest close to where Harry will be staying so you and he may see each other some more as and when you like."

Slowly, cautiously, Syrena began lowering her tentacles while, at the same time, Harry got a chance to get a good look at the speaker.

He was a young boy who seemed to be a year or two older than Harry. He had golden-blonde hair that reminded Harry of sunlight while his eyes were a pale, but warm shade of bluish-grey; to the young boy's amusement, the older boy wore nothing but a pair of knee-length sea-green shorts, yet he didn't seem fazed by the heat of the day.

As Harry looked to his newcomer, however, he gulped before he asked, "Who…who are you? How do…how do you and your Dad know me?"

"Because, in a manner of speaking, we're family, Harry…sorry, I hope you don't mind if I call you Harry, do you?" asked the boy, earning a surprised look from Harry before he shook his head, earning a soft smile from the boy as he nodded.

"As for my name, it's William, but you can call me Will…William Regulus _Black,_ and my Dad's name is Sirius Orion Black…and, not to weird you out or nothing, but he's waited _years_ to get the chance to see you again, Harry."

 ** _Atlantis_**

As Harry learned, Will was, in fact, the son of the _governor_ – whom was sort of like the mayor or president – of Faulkner's Cove, hence why he was so sure of how the people would treat Syrena's wound _and_ welcome Harry warmly. As for Harry himself, he followed Will up the flight of stairs at the top end of the beach, which brought him up to a strange sight indeed.

A large, closely-packed town, at the centre of which was a single, open town square – though, to Harry's amusement, it was shaped like a seven-sided shape known as a heptagon. The town itself was a mixture of houses and stores, some of which Harry had never heard of, and small places, the likes of which you'd expect in a town, like a library, a surgery – or Healer's as Harry had heard – and even a bank, though Harry couldn't say he'd heard the name, _Gringotts_ , living with the Dursleys.

Strangely, there weren't any cars or other forms of transport and, as Harry looked around, he was surprised to notice how people seemed to get around and get on well enough. Every now and again, several blue-clothed men and women walked past him and Will as they walked through the town, though when they saw Will, they gave him a curt nod, which he returned, while Harry suddenly had a feeling of standing in the presence of police or some other emergency service.

Finally, on the other side of the town, Will led Harry up towards a hill that looked out directly towards the large statue he'd seen earlier; at the top of this hill, a four-storey house made of dark-red brickwork stood before them. A pair of wrought-iron gates led onto the grounds, both gates attached to a clear, limestone-white wall that ran around the outside of the grounds and, when Harry approached the gates, he was a little surprised to see a strange symbol on the front of the gates.

A single hand holding onto what _looked_ like a pitchfork of some sort, which was being lifted out of what _looked_ like crashing waves, several bolts of lightning striking at the strange fork even though it looked a little unnecessary.

When Will caught Harry looking, he smiled softly as he explained, "That's the coat of arms of Faulkner's Cove; you see, Harry, even though we're not far from the mainland of the United Kingdom…about eighty miles that way…" he then added, pointing off towards the south before he smiled at Harry's awe as he went on.

"Even though we're nearby, we're _not_ actually under their jurisdiction or answer to their authority…or what passes for it. In fact, Faulkner's Cove, and everyone on it, answers to a _very_ different superior altogether, hence why we have a governor in the seat of power and not someone like a Minister, President or even a King or Queen."

As Harry nodded, partially in awe of the explanation and partially thankful for it, Will guided him towards the gates, but when he did so, Harry's eyes widened when he saw the gates open, like a pair of automatic doors, as though seeking to receive them. On the other side of the gates, Harry felt like he was standing in a place of wealth and prestige as he noticed what _looked_ like a large swimming pool and a second, smaller house, from which there came the sounds of low whinnies and snorts that told him it was a riding stable of some sort.

Just off to the right-hand side of the house, which actually looked more like a small mansion now he was close enough to see it, Harry could see a small cluster of trees, which made up a mini-forest of some sort while, to his wonder, he also saw topiaries along the same side, each one shaped like a band of strange-looking creatures, many of which he couldn't even _begin_ to name.

Pulling his mind away from his curiosities for now, Harry looked ahead just in time to see the doors to the _mansion_ opening in the same manner as the gates; only this time, instead of just welcoming him and Will inside, the doors revealed a strange sight.

Standing in the doorway was a young man with wild darkest-black hair, the look of which actually reminded Harry of his own, though the man's hair was so wild, it even ran down his neckline, giving him a shaggy-dog sort of look. He had the same grey eyes as Will, which told Harry who he was almost-immediately while, to Harry's bewilderment, the man was dressed in formal-looking clothes, which looked heavily ruffled, dishevelled and as _un_ -smart-looking as the wearer tried to make them look. If anything, as weird as the thought was, he looked like he'd just woken up after going out on the town all night and all the day before, yet he didn't look or _smell_ drunk and he was smiling.

"Harry," said the man, looking Harry up and down with a fond glint in his eyes as he explained, "You have _no_ idea how long I've waited to see you again, pup; I just thank Merlin that fate seemed willing to direct you here, to your home, at last."

"Uh…thank…thank you, sir," said Harry, blushing slightly at the warm feeling that rose up in his belly at how this stranger addressed him.

Weirdly, there was something about it that Harry found familiar, but he couldn't understand why.

At least, not until the man shook his head, waving off Harry's attempt at polite conversation as he laughed, "Hey, no need to mind your P's and Q's here, kiddo: trust me when I say you're as safe as you could possibly be here. And none of the sir, call me Sirius…or you can even call me Padfoot, like you used to, if you wanted."

"P…Padfoot?" asked Harry, earning a surprised look from Sirius before, looking from Harry to Will, he cleared his throat.

"You _did_ tell him who I am, didn't you, son?"

"I told him you're my Dad, the governor and that you'd wanted to meet him for a while, if that's what you mean," answered Will, earning a blanched look from Sirius before he added, "But he looked so…so lost and so out of place, like a fish out of water, I didn't think it'd be right hearing who _else_ you are, unless it came from you directly, Dad."

"I suppose," agreed Sirius, running a hand through his hair before, looking down at Harry, who seemed to be looking back at Sirius with interest and curiosity, the governor chuckled before he added, "Harry, I knew your Mum and Dad…in fact, they were both as close as family could be with me, so much so that…that when you were born, they…they made me your godfather."

Harry's eyes widened with surprise and more shock than he'd experienced all day as he heard that; as Sirius noticed this, his eyes narrowed as he asked, "Hang on a minute; Harry…you…you _do_ know about me, right? About…about you and…and what you can do? Who you are? How…what happened to your parents?"

"I…I know they died in a car crash," replied Harry, earning an outraged look from Sirius as he snarled suddenly, earning an alarmed look from Harry as he gasped, "I…I'm sorry; whatever I did, I…I didn't mean to…please don't hurt me!"

"I'd sooner _die_ before I did _anything_ like that," growled Sirius, clenching his fists tightly before he snarled again as he hissed, "Harry, you _do_ know you're a wizard, right?"

Dead silence filled the air, broken by nothing more than the sound of the nearby town and the gulls overhead.

Realising, with some grim sensation, what this meant, Sirius took a _very_ deep breath before, letting it out just as slowly, he ran a hand over his face as he nodded behind him.

"Come…come on in, Harry…and you too, Will; it looks like we've got a lot to talk about."

 **Chapter 2 and things get even stranger, but better too: Harry's met Sirius – yay – but he doesn't know who he is – boo – but it looks like Sirius is willing to help him understand, but will he?**

 **Also, if a separate realm to the UK is where Harry was born, why is it he never got the chance to go back there, even when his parents died and how, in the name of sanity, is** _ **Sirius**_ **the one in charge?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Sirius has a dark tale to tell, filled with surprises, new revelations and explanations that are long overdue; also, in the aftermath, Harry discovers more about his strange new abilities when he learns something interesting, and** _ **definitely**_ **life-changing, about his family…and himself;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Faulkner's Cove**_

 **So, admittedly, the Cove is somewhere I've used before in a few other stories and, well, when I thought about ideas on how to make this story a little different, but keep the fun, that old plot bunny suddenly hopped out of his hole;**

 **As for Sirius being governor – scary, right? But then again, him as Minister's a popular trope – that was a nice bit of added fun to tie everything together for Harry** _ **and**_ **make a change on the whole 'Sirius-went-to-Azkaban' theme;**

 _ **AN2: Portrayal**_

 **William "Will" Black: Jake Abel**


	3. Harry's True Identity

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone (OFC)

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **StormyFireDragon: Hey Storm, nice to hear from you: hope you enjoy this adventure;**

 **Jostanos: Normally, I like your puns, but that was Bad with a capital B, my friend;**

" _Harry, you do know you're a wizard, right?"_

 _Dead silence filled the air, broken by nothing more than the sound of the nearby town and the gulls overhead._

 _Realising, with some grim sensation, what this meant, Sirius took a very deep breath before, letting it out just as slowly, he ran a hand over his face as he nodded behind him._

" _Come…come on in, Harry…and you too, Will; it looks like we've got a lot to talk about."_

Chapter 3: Harry's True Identity

To Harry's awe, the inside of the mansion was, quite-possibly, the most- _normal,_ un-grand, basic-looking atmosphere he could have ever seen.

Given the fact it was a mansion, Harry expected rich furnishings, portraits and tapestries, suits of armour and grandeur up the wazoo: what he got was a simple-looking household, with very few portraits or signs of wealth, an ordinary, but still-charming sea-blue carpet that seemed to cover every inch of every floor and, in each room, candles that burned along the walls, each one igniting and extinguishing themselves as one came and went from the rooms.

Even the curtains looked like they'd come from second-hand stores and had simplicity and Spartan-like design in mind when the owner of the house had decorated. The _only_ signs of any wealth at all were in the olden-days style of the wooden tables, chairs and even the four-poster beds that filled the bedchambers on the upper floors, as well as – when he later looked – a library that, had anyone else seen it, they might have screamed at how messy, out of order and yet well-stocked it was.

For now, though, Sirius led Harry into a warm, but basic-looking lounge where, offering him a seat on a cushy armchair, the governor of Faulkner's Cove stood in front of an olden-days fireplace, looking to an array of pictures and photographs on the mantelpiece.

Next to Harry, Will sat down on another armchair, watching both his Father and Harry with interest while Sirius, eyeing the photos on the mantelpiece, sniffed once before, lifting one off the fireplace, he turned and tossed it to Harry, who caught it out of nothing more than sheer instinct.

Eyeing the picture, Harry felt a lump form in his throat when he found himself staring at an image of a red-haired woman whom was, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the prettiest ladies Harry had _ever_ seen.

She was sitting up in a bed, which looked like a hospital bed, while next to her, a rugged-looking young man with what could only be described as an air of roguish handsomeness about him held onto a blanket-wrapped bundle, which contained a newborn baby boy who had a small sprinkling of black on his brow and the warmest, brightest shade of emerald-green in his eyes.

Eyes that, when he looked again, Harry realised were eerily-similar to the lady with the red hair.

Swallowing down his emotions, Harry looked from the picture to Sirius before he asked, "Is…is this…"

"Lily and James Potter, your parents," replied Sirius softly, a note of reminisce, loss and both pain and pride in his voice, even as he indicated the photo in Harry's hands as he added, "You go ahead and keep that: I've got loads more pictures of them to remember them by, all of which you're welcome to look at and see anytime, kiddo."

"Thank…thank you," whispered Harry, then aware of a warm tear rolling down his cheek, which splashed onto the image of Lily Potter.

Quickly wiping it away, Harry sniffled once before he asked, "What happened to them, Sirius… _really?_ "

"They were killed," answered Sirius, taking a breath as though he were trying to compose himself before, looking from Harry to Will, he added, "You were barely even three years old when it happened, William, so you might not remember, but it's a night that still haunts me and will continue to do so for a _very_ long time."

As Will nodded slowly, Sirius returned his attention to Harry as he explained more. "Before that night, Lily and James…oh, Harry, they were the most-wonderful, most-inspiring and most-generous friends you could _ever_ hope to meet. Despite all the bias of the world, neither one let it bother them, right up to how another of our friends, Will's godfather, in fact, is a magical creature…a werewolf, do you know what they are?"

"Monsters according to the stories," replied Harry, earning a sad smile from Sirius.

"Those stories are true, unfortunately, but only for the beast more than the man…or _woman,_ in such cases," added Sirius, stretching up before he cleared his throat as he asked, "Harry, why were you so stunned when I told you that you're a wizard? You _do_ know what magic is, don't you?"

"I know there's no such thing," drawled Harry, earning a cheeky smile from Sirius before, to Harry's surprise, the Black Lord snapped his fingers, igniting the fireplace behind them.

"Then how did I do _that?_ " asked Sirius, earning an awed look from Harry while Sirius chuckled softly before he added, "Also, how do you think you got here in the first place? You see, Faulkner's Cove is inaccessible from the mainland and can only be accessed by a boat that's currently off-duty today, or a Portkey, but something tells me you don't know what they are. Then there's also a special form of transport that's mostly-available to those who are able to use such gifts involving travelling through the water."

"Water?" asked Harry, though, as he did so, his eyes glazed over for a moment as he remembered the water surrounding him when he'd told Syrena he wanted to go. It was also then he realised that his ability to understand Syrena _also_ had to be a magical feat.

After all, nobody else seemed to have been able to speak to her, let alone hear her voice as he had done.

"And the Knut drops," laughed Sirius, crossing his arms in a smug manner before he leaned against the fireplace, in such a way that the warm glow from the flames appeared to cast long shadows around Sirius' body as he continued, "Yes, Harry; despite whatever you might have been told…for _whatever_ reason whoever told you thought they could lie to you, magic is _very_ real and people like you, Will, his Mum and I; we're wizards, Harry. People born with the ability to use, command, master and study the arts of the magical forces that govern our world…in one form or another."

As Harry swallowed hard, Sirius took another breath before he explained, "Your parents, Merlin rest their souls, were among the greatest witches and wizards I'd ever known. Your Father, who was born into the oldest-living and longest-enduring magical family in the known world, was an expert at the art of Duelling and could do things with Transfiguration, the art of changing one thing into another, that mere mortals could only dream of."

Here, Harry's eyes widened as, subconsciously, he curled his knees to his chest, listening with rapt attention while Sirius smiled, a lone tear now rolling down his cheek as he continued, "As for Lily, she was someone a lot of people stupidly underestimated and found themselves on the wrong end of, more than once…trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight."

Will chuckled knowingly as he heard the note of confession in his Father's voice while Sirius wiped another stray tear from his eyes as he continued his explanations, "But I'll tell you…both of you, the things she could do…oh, she was up there with the best of them, pup: her Charms work was on a level that made her close-to-equal with the likes of her mentor, Filius Flitwick, and then some…and her proficiency with Potions: she could have been the next Nicolas Flamel given the chance."

Although he only understood some of what Sirius was saying, that didn't stop another tear rolling down Harry's cheek as he heard this, his heart turning cold in his chest even as Sirius looked back to him before he cleared his throat as he added, "She had a good heart too. And she wasn't afraid to rock the boat or break the mould, which was easy because of how quite a lot of people believed she was just another Muggle-born…uh, that means born into a non-magical family," he quickly added when Harry opened his mouth to speak.

Closing his mouth again, while he let his legs return to their former position as he sat comfortably in his chair, Harry licked his lips nervously before he asked, "So…she had magic and…and Aunt Petunia…"

"How do you know…" Sirius began, but when he saw Harry's blush, the look of rage returned to his eyes, "No…surely not; I know _I_ wasn't able to find you because of how I learned, too late, that someone had placed you in deep cover…but…surely you…you weren't raised by…"

"The Dursleys," finished Harry, his blush deepening while, next to him, he was unaware of Will's eyes also darkening, his hands clenching into fists as Harry continued, "And they _hated_ me: they were never my family and I was never even _that_ to them. I spent my life being lied to, locked up in a cupboard under the stairs, beaten, bullied, abused, starved and treated like their servant…and all the while, they lied about a car crash and called me a freak and why?"

As he vented, Harry was unaware of how much louder his voice was steaidly growing while fresh tears fell from his eyes as he growled through clenched teeth, "Because _Mum_ had a special gift that _Petunia_ didn't: she hated me…she lied to me…she treated me like crap because she was jealous of her sister? Damn her! I…I…I _hate_ her…I hate them all!"

Suddenly, Sirius jumped almost a foot off the floor while Will's eyes widened when what could only be described as an icy wind blew through the lounge, the gust so strong and so cold that it actually _froze_ the flames in the fireplace.

At the same time, a clap of thunder resonated from outside while, in his seat, Harry was unaware of what could only be described as an eerie, arctic-blue glow filling his eyes, as well as a faint, silvery-blue glow on his lightning bolt scar.

As soon as Sirius saw the glow, he sprang into action while Harry's expression seemed to turn murderously-furious, as though this was a doorway to his emotions he'd been unable to open before now.

Drawing a long, thin wand from his pocket, he insisted, "William, shut the curtains and get the door…and then keep back!"

Even though he was surprised and a _little_ confused by what was happening, Will didn't hesitate to obey his Father's demand, especially with the note of urgency Sirius used when he gave his order.

As he ran from Harry's side, the blonde-haired boy looked back just in time to see Sirius wave his wand, conjuring large, white-walled shields that enveloped Harry in a dome of magic. At the same time, the storm outside seemed to grow in force, as was evident by how the icy wind now rattled and froze over the windows while, from where he closed the curtains, Will could see the distant town quickly emptying as the storm hit the Cove.

He imagined a few people would have questions later, but, for now, there were more-important matters to attend to.

"Dad, what's happening?" asked Will, throwing the curtains closed before, dashing across the room, he also closed and locked the door, though not before he turned back to his Father as he asked, "Is…is this just his anger causing Accidental Magic?"

"No," replied Sirius, keeping his wand trained on the shield while he looked once to his son as he explained, "Neptune's beard: I thought it was bad enough being raised by Petunia and her _family,_ and, trust me, I've _met_ her, so I use the term very lightly."

The note of hatred and rage in his Father's voice was all the proof Will needed to agree with him, even as Sirius brushed sweat from his brow as he continued, " _But,_ if my theory's right, someone _must_ have tried to bind your godbrother's _true_ magic within himself to make sure his temper tantrums or other pre-adolescent times of emotional spiking didn't make things worse. But now, away from whatever was holding them in place, the blocks are being released."

As another flash of lightning lit up the lounge from the tempest outside, Sirius gasped suddenly, the flash of lightning almost-reflecting in his grey eyes, as he exclaimed, "Of _course!_ That explains how he got here in the first place: his cephalopod friend, the squid! He _must_ have been speaking to her, just like a Parselmouth speaks to snakes and some even talk to dragons; doing that cracked the seal, giving Harry the means to start recognising his gifts. But then, _something_ must have happened; some event that caused Harry's magic to spike again and, adding in his talking to the squid…"

"His blocks started to crumble?"

"And now, thanks to them lying to him for so long, which he has _every_ right to be pissed about," added Sirius, a note of harshness in his words as he growled, "There's only _one_ person who would've hidden Harry so well, using his own gifts to hide him _and_ conceal his true identity for so long."

"Who?" asked Will.

As Sirius went to answer, his eyes widened when he heard the storm outside started to dissipate suddenly, leaving an overcast sky and a warmer, summery atmosphere, which seemed to bring light back to the room in such a way that, as he took a breath, gave Sirius a sense of hope.

Though not before he answered his son's question, though his voice sounded darker than any other time William had heard it, as he replied, "Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, Will."

Will could only stare in alarm and disbelief even as Sirius lifted his wand before, swallowing hard, he added one last point, "And if my theory is correct, then that means he _knows_ Lily's secret, which means he might also know _yours_ and your Mum's. But if he does know, _why_ go against Lily's wishes for Harry in the first place? And why keep him hidden, even from _me?_ "

As Will stared in silent confusion, Sirius slowly lifted his shielding charms, his eyes still filled with hope as he wondered what the answers were.

As soon as he saw what was beneath the shielded dome, however, all thoughts of Dumbledore and his knowledge vanished…

 ** _Atlantis_**

In his office in Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore watched with a mixture of hope, sadness and personal guilt as he saw the devices tuned into Harry's blood and the protections around Number Four crumble away to dust, their destruction indicating one thing, even to him.

Harry was awake… _truly awake!_

He had discovered and unlocked his true heritage, which meant his power would soon grow to levels that other first-years could only dream of.

In fact, the only students who'd probably rival him, if not come close, would be the soon-to-be third-year Mr Black and his cohorts and by the time Harry became old enough to take his full heritage and rightful place in the world…

For a moment, Dumbledore felt a shiver pass over him, but not before he swallowed hard as he whispered, "Now, Harry, you will know everything. But are you _really_ as ready as I hoped you would be, after growing up away from all of this? More-importantly, will the magical world be ready for the _real_ Harry Potter?"

Only time would tell.

For now, all Albus could do was wait and hope that, when the boy came to Hogwarts, he came with the sort of mannerism that meant he could understand why Albus had tried honouring Lily's wish, her sacrifice and even her great legacy.

Even at the cost of alienating himself with _them…_ forever.

Not that Albus would not do _anything_ and _everything_ it took to try and regain Harry's trust.

Well, everything that might not be seen as unethical or overly-manipulative or desperate, anyway.

 ** _Atlantis_**

When Will heard the awed gasp escape his Father's lips, he quickly moved to see what was so shocking about the boy beneath the dome.

However, what he saw made him agree _wholeheartedly_ with his Father's near-silent exclamation.

There, sat in the chair with a weary, tired look on his face was a young boy, but _not_ the boy who'd been sat there moments ago, at least, not at first glance could anyone have suspected this was Harry James Potter.

For one thing, instead of a head of wild, crazily-unkempt raven-black hair, the young boy now had a head of wild, crazily-unkempt golden-blonde hair, similar to Will's colour, save for a few raven-black streaks that seemed to fall over his fringe, similar to Sirius' cousin, Narcissa, but with a shine that made him look like he'd never set foot outside of a shower.

His skin was tanned _so_ perfectly, it looked like he spent every single day in the warm, empowering glow of the sun and, unlike moments ago, this new Harry was at least a foot taller than he used to be and looked as healthy as a horse – if that horse was a large, well-bred Abraxan stallion, as Sirius thought with a note of smugness and awe.

As William and Sirius stared in wonder, the _new_ Harry groaned once before opening his eyes, revealing another stunning sight: in place of emerald-green eyes similar to the colour of the Killing Curse, Harry now had eyes that were the same colour as the finest, richest, most-perfectly-cut emerald gems, though when both Sirius and Will looked closer, they also saw a faint, but eerily-enchanting ring of silvery-white around the pupil at the centre of the iris.

It was a haunting, but enchanting look and, as Sirius swallowed hard, he looked once to Will, who seemed to be just as stunned as Sirius, before he whispered, "This…this is his _true_ form, William…but to discover it, especially _before_ his full magical maturity…"

"What can this mean, Dad?" asked Will.

However, before Sirius could answer, a new voice interrupted him, "It means precisely what I once told his Mother it means."

Turning to the voice, Sirius smiled thinly, though he never lost his confused look, when he saw a young lady with silver-fox-grey hair that had streaks of the same blonde colour as Will and Harry's hair standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a loose, white tracksuit, though she also wore nothing on her feet while, judging from a slight smear near her mouth, it looked like she'd been applying makeup or eating strawberries.

Her eyes, which were a soft, warm shade of aquamarine-blue, also seemed to shine as she walked towards the two boys before she added, "That our young prince is blessed and protected by the greatest powers of the sea: their protections helped save him from the Destroyer, but now, at the time of shifting tides, his true identity is reborn and, with it, the blessing has given him _all_ his true power."

While William looked shocked by the truth, Sirius frowned as he asked, "You say that like you _knew_ this was going to happen, Persephone?"

"I _knew_ he would be greater than all who came before him, equal to the powers of Neptune himself, and greatly-empowered to be able to walk in both worlds with the power and right to bring them together and save them…or, if he so wished, end them," argued the woman, Persephone, her voice edged by a troubled note as she said the last words.

Before she could say anything else, however, she was cut off when Harry, who seemed to have been out of it while all this was happening, coughed once before he asked, "What…what just happened? Why is everyone calling me a Prince? And who is this, Sirius?"

"Persephone Amphitrite Black, Harry," replied the woman, giving a curt nod of her head in Harry's direction before she cleared her throat as she added, "And, since it's clear my _darling_ husband hasn't had the ability to tell you, I will; I call you prince, as does your beautiful lady-friend, Syrena, because that is who you are."

Here, Persephone brushed a lock of Harry's golden-blonde hair away from his eyes before she kneeled down, looking into his eyes, as she told him what he wanted to know most of all.

The answer to his question about being called Prince, "To the people on the mainland, you are Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter and vanquisher of the Destroyer, the Dark Lord Voldemort, as a result of which, they also call you the Boy-Who-Lived."

As Harry's eyes widened, Persephone indicated herself, her _husband_ and the boy whom Harry now guessed was her son as she went on.

"To _us,_ those like us and, more or less everyone here on the Cove and in certain parts of the world, however, you are _still_ Harry James Potter, but they know you, as do we, as the son of the lady born Lily Ariel _Oceania_ , Daughter of King Perseus and Queen Thalia Oceania, rulers and the last royal household of the Kingdom of Atlantis."

Suffice to say, Harry did _not_ know what he was meant to say to that, especially after everything else he'd just gone through.

So, rather than question what he'd heard, he gulped hard as he asked, "So…so you call me prince…"

"Because you _are_ a Prince, Harry, yes," replied Persephone, placing her hand on top of Harry's as she went on, "In fact, you are the Crown Prince and sole heir to the throne of Atlantis, a place that's been lost to the mainlanders for a _long_ time, save for select locations occupied by those under the protection of the crown, such as Faulkner's Cove, which was named after the first King of Atlantis several centuries ago."

As Harry looked from Persephone to Sirius, he gulped before he looked back to the blue-eyed lady as he asked, "So…does that mean you are…um, I…I mean, are _you_ from Atlantis too, Mrs Black?"

"Just Persephone's fine, Harry," replied the woman, before she smiled warmly, nodding once as she explained, "And yes, I _am_ from Atlantis: in fact, before the Great War, which I'll teach you about when you're ready to learn, but before that forced the Gates to Atlantis to be closed and sealed, I was one of the _last_ Atlanteans to leave the Kingdom for the mainland. At the time, I was sent here by your grandparents to deliver their blessing to your dear, departed Mother, whom was a good friend and someone I was proud to think of as my sister…though we are, in fact, cousins."

"So that means Harry and I are related too?" asked Will, earning a nod from Persephone while Sirius just smirked.

"In more ways than one thanks to his Dad's Mum being a Black too, son," explained the Black Lord, though he also chuckled as he asked, "How come you never told me about your connection with Lily, Sephie?"

"Because, as per King Perseus' wishes, the only one I _could_ tell about my true identity, when the time was right, was either my cousin herself or my young prince here, Sirius," explained Persephone, looking from Harry to Sirius as she added, "And I won't lie to you: I _wanted_ to tell Lily before she went into hiding, but, by then, events had escalated in ways I didn't foresee, which also led me to you and, with you, it led us to our son who I _hope_ will not try and usurp the throne or mantle for himself!"

Judging by the way she said it, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Will didn't _really_ have a choice, but he smiled regardless before, looking to Harry, he explained, "I _do_ remember you as a baby, Harry, and how much Aunt Lily and Uncle James loved you. I also remember how long Dad cried and cursed the Fates for stealing you away and for making him choose personal vengeance over duty. And now you're here…now I know the truth and see it for what it is, I want _you_ to be the first…sort of…to know this."

Here, Will stepped past his Mother, who moved aside so her son could crouch down, taking Harry's hands in his before, meeting Harry's green eyes with his bluish-grey ones, Will took a breath as he spoke.

"Before these witnesses, I, William Regulus Black, do solemnly swear that I am and always will be a friend, ally, sword and shield to Harry James Potter: in my Father's name, and by the power vested in me as son and heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I vow that I shall guide, follow, aid and be a friend and confidant to you from now until the day I die or you release me from this oath. I will give you my wand, my will, my words and my ways; I will follow you through hell and back, I will do whatever you ask if and your enemies shall be mine. I will never lie to you, I will never trick you and, for as long as this oath binds me to you, I will only _ever_ bend the knee to, obey the will of and be a servant, soldier and all else wished of me by you. In my Father's name, I swear this vow…so mote it be."

"So mote it be," replied Persephone while Sirius just stared in awe and wonder as what could only be described as an aqua-blue aura of magic suddenly surrounded his son and his godson, linking them together through what could only be described as a crackle of lightning.

As another lightning flash filled the lounge, courtesy of Will's oath and the magic he had invoked, the Black Scion smiled before, looking to Harry's awestruck, confused, but also alarmed and disbelieving gaze, he told him, "There; now I _can't_ betray you even if I wanted to, my Prince."

"But why…why would you do that for…for me, Will?" asked Harry, earning a small smile from William before he rose up, standing proudly before his young liege-lord as he answered him.

"Because I _chose_ to…and because now, even if the rest of the world will call you evil, you'll know you have _one_ ally whom is there for you… _always!_ "

 **Chapter 3 and, wow, talk about a surprising oath of fealty, but why wouldn't Persephone do anything to stop what happened?**

 **Also, if Will is a** _ **half**_ **-Atlantean, what differences will he have compared to Harry, another half-Atlantean whom is also the heir to the throne and, from the sounds of it, blessed by those same powers?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Shocks continue to strike Harry as Sirius fills in the rest of the blanks surrounding the truth of Lily and James' deaths; also, with help from his vassal-slash-godbrother-slash-first cousin or whatever, Harry starts to explore what he can do, though not before he checks in with an old friend;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Portrayal**_

 **Persephone Black: Alex Kingston**

 _ **AN2: Sirius/Will/Persephone's Home**_

 **Also, weirdly, when writing up the description of the Governor's Mansion of Faulkner's Cove, my first idea for a similarity is the Queen Mansion from CW's Arrow - the setting of which was also used in Smallville for the Luthor Mansion - so that's the sort of design you need to imagine.**


	4. A Tale of Two Families

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **Guest: Cheesy, I know, but it was honestly the first names that came to mind for me;**

 **Akasha Drake: I wondered if anyone would get it: well-spotted;**

 _"There; now I can't betray you even if I wanted to, my Prince."_

 _"But why…why would you do that for…for me, Will?" asked Harry, earning a small smile from William before he rose up, standing proudly before his young liege-lord as he answered him._

 _"Because I chose to…and because now, even if the rest of the world will call you evil, you'll know you have one ally whom is there for you…always!"_

Chapter 4: A Tale of Two Families

After a small break to get some refreshments for everyone, Sirius led Harry back into the lounge, though this time, they were joined by Persephone, who seemed content to wait near her young charge, while Will stayed closer-still to his god-brother, cousin and new liege-lord, sitting on the arm of the chair where Harry sat, as though he wished to be ready to move at all times for _anything_ that should happen.

Igniting the fireplace once more with a flick of his wand, Sirius cleared his throat before he looked to Harry as he explained, "Now you know more about your true legacy, pup, there's only one more thing we need to talk about. The very thing we _were_ talking about before your body went through its change: how your parents _actually_ died, though it's not a tale I care to remember and, after what you've just gone through, I'll understand if you'd rather wait for another…"

"It's okay," said Harry, cutting Sirius off before he could finish, easing into his seat so that he was comfortable enough while, looking into Sirius' grey eyes, he nodded once as he told him, "I…I'm ready."

"Take my hand, little one," advised Persephone suddenly, earning a surprised look from Harry as he looked to her.

When he saw her holding her hand out to him, Persephone smiled at his questioning look as she explained, "Unlike you, my little prince, I've had training in being able to tame the rage of my own emotions _and_ those of people and creatures who find it hard to do the same. So, if I'm holding your hand, I can channel that power _through_ you and keep your emotions in check until Sirius is done with his story."

"Good idea," agreed Will, taking a breath before he too looked to Harry as he added, "Don't worry, Harry; if Mum says she can do it, she can do it."

"If…if you're sure," agreed Harry, sliding his hand into Persephone's.

As soon as he did so, however, he gasped when what could only be described as a rushing sound, like waves washing on the sands, filled his ears.

The next thing he knew, he was calmer than calm could be, which made it easy to re-focus his attention on Sirius, who cocked an eyebrow before Harry nodded as he explained, "Okay…now I _know_ I'm ready, Sirius: what happened to them?"

Giving his wife a thankful smile, as well as being fully-aware of how what he was about to reveal might affect his youngling, Sirius cleared his throat as he told his tale.

"Well, like I said before, your Mum and Dad were my best friends and as close to me as if they were my own family; we all met at Hogwarts, which was a place we all considered home too, and we grew up thick as thieves. James was a _real_ joker in the pack, using his creativity and his slyness to become the leader of our gang, known as the Marauders: we played pranks, made mischief and generally acted like the black sheep in the flock, challenging _everything_ we could think of just to amuse ourselves."

"Thank _Merlin_ you've grown up since then," drawled Persephone, looking once to Harry, who was smiling, but also looked awed by what he was hearing, before she told him, "As some particularly cheeky friends of your cousin's will tell you, Harry, there's nothing wrong with having a little fun, but the one thing you should _never_ do is do it to cause long-term damage to anyone. A little prank for revenge or to send a message is all well and good, but there's a fine line between having a laugh and being a bully."

As Harry nodded, Will looked to his Father while he asked, "Oh Merlin…I never thought about it before, but I just realised: Professor Snape was one you _bullied,_ wasn't he, Dad? That's why he's such a little…"

"William," remarked Persephone, earning a low snigger from Harry while Will cleared his throat.

"A not-very-nice guy to me," finished the blonde, earning a scoff from Sirius.

"I won't deny you're right, son, but you should know this now…both of you."

He looked to Harry as he said the last part, his grey eyes hardening in their sockets as he hissed, "Severus Tobias Snape is, was and _always_ will be a snivelling little coward, a liar and a foul-minded a-hole who'd sell his own Mother if it benefitted him! I admit, the only _real_ reason we made him our most-common target was because he kept getting between Lily and James and was willing to do anything to have Lily: I mean, can you believe that, at one point, he _actually_ claimed he was in love with her?"

"Was he?" asked Harry, cocking his head to one side while he looked to his godfather.

"No," said Sirius, crouching down in front of the fireplace, his hands linked together as he added, "Or if he was, it wasn't reciprocated…given back by Lily; in fact, on more than one occasion, she told me, James and Remus that Snape was more like her _brother_ than someone she could feel like she loved him as anything more."

Even Will looked surprised by _that_ admission while Harry listened with the same intent ear as before as Sirius shook his head, a disgusted look crossing his face as he scoffed, "But he _just_ wouldn't listen…and then, as if that wasn't bad enough, he'd have his abnormally-large nose up the teachers' behinds that he'd rat us out just for loitering in the courtyards, just so Lily was alone while we were in detention and then he'd be able to slither through the cracks like the snivelling little _worm_ of a slimy snake he is _always_ going to be."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, even though it was something that nearly cost me my friendship with your Dad, let's just say I taught _Snivellus_ a lesson," explained Sirius, though when Harry snorted in amusement at the nickname, the Black Lord laughed in agreement as he added, "Yeah, that's what we used to call him because he _was_ such a snivelling little git, which is important to remember for what I'm about to tell you about how Lily and James died."

As Harry adjusted himself in his seat, he didn't know why, exactly, but he suddenly felt an icy lump form in the pit of his belly with Sirius' last words, but he tried to ignore it as he listened to his godfather continue his story.

"As I was saying, I taught him a lesson and dropped a hint on how to discover one of our more _unscrupulous_ adventures; as a result, the slimy prat found himself staring down the jaws of a full-grown werewolf on the night of the full moon. Unfortunately, or maybe I should say fortunately, because Remus _hates_ what his furry side does to him and can make him do, as you'll see for yourself if you should ever meet him, kiddo, but anyway, back to my point. Fortunately, for us _and_ for Remus, Lily found out what I'd done…actually, she _made_ me tell her by threatening a special part of me."

"Dad, we don't need to know," groaned Will, earning a soft laugh from Harry as he listened to Sirius' story.

"And she told James, who rushed out and, for no reason other than the fact Lily begged him to do so, he saved Snape's life and, as William will tell you, Harry, he doesn't like that!"

"Nope," agreed William, earning a curious look from Harry as the Black Scion went on, "He's a teacher at a school you'll be going to soon enough, Harry and, as soon as he heard the name Black, he instantly made it his mission to single me out and belittle me… _kind of_ like how I suspect those three morons treated you."

"And that's just Black," added Sirius, returning Harry's attention to him as he said, "When he hears the name Potter…let's just say I don't feel sorry for him now you've discovered your true power, but he _will_ test you, Harry. You see, in the world of magic, the act of saving someone's life from certain death isn't something you can just ignore. As with this case, it created a life-debt between James and Severus and, trust me, the slimy git wasn't even a _bit_ grateful; he blamed it on your Dad and said we'd set him up just so he'd owe us. Not long after, in an act of personal vengeance and to blow off steam after our exams, James got revenge, using Snape as practice for his newest-mastered spell. He basically humiliated the guy and left him dangling, his dirty underwear there for all to see, which is where everything went sour."

"I don't _want_ to admit it…" said Harry suddenly, clenching his hands into fists, which caused Persephone to wince as she felt his strength _and_ the fury etched into his magic as he spoke again, "But Dad reminds me of Dudley, which makes you and the Marauders the same as his gang!"

Sirius visibly flinched before, realising what Harry was hinting at, he sighed deeply as he asked, "They bullied _you,_ did they?"

"You could say _I_ was their _Severus_ ," said Harry, scoffing in amusement as he drawled, "They even had a name for the game: _Harry Hunting!_ "

Suddenly, Will shot up from his seat, his eyes filled with rage and determination as he remarked, "Would you excuse me? I need…"

"Don't you _dare_ go and _deal with them,_ William Regulus Black!" exclaimed Persephone, earning a smug smile from Sirius at the way the boy's full name stopped him dead in his tracks, though Persephone wasn't done.

As she kept one hand on Harry, keeping him calm through everything he'd heard, she glared at her son as she told him, "I agree they don't deserve to just be let off after what they did to Harry, but if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: I will _not_ have you and your _cohorts_ turning into James and your Dad, even _if_ Fred and George do idolise the Marauders!"

"And they have the Map to prove it," added Will, earning a shocked look from Sirius before the older boy added, "Besides, we only _really_ target those who deserve it, like Flint who deserved the soaking I gave him after the Quidditch game; and you have _no_ idea how many times I want to take the grease on Snape's hair and choke him with it after all the things he says about you and Uncle James, Dad!"

"Well…just…do as your Mum says," said Sirius, a pained look crossing his face even as he said it before he winked at his son and godson as he added, "As long as he doesn't turn _magic_ on you, Snape can moan and spit his dummy out all he wants. But when you and Harry go to Hogwarts, if he even _dares_ try and use Lily or James against him, all bets are off…deal, Sephie?"

"Of course," agreed Persephone, leaning down as she kissed Harry's brow before she added, "Because of what happened to James, Severus needs to realise that his life belongs to _you_ now _,_ little one, so, if that happens and he acts aggressive, over-biased or personally-targeting you for his own ends, _then_ you have carte blanche to do whatever you like with him, but I won't have my son getting into trouble…"

"Who says I get caught?" chuckled Will, earning a laugh from Harry before the older boy smiled broadly as he added, "Don't you worry, my little lord and cousin: if that grease stain tries _anything,_ you just come and find me. I know a few tricks that even Uncle James would never have considered."

"I will," agreed Harry, running a hand through his own slick blonde hair – the feel of which he _still_ couldn't get used to – before he looked back to Sirius as he asked, "So…what does this _professor_ have to do with Mum and Dad dying, Sirius?"

" _Everything!_ " growled Sirius, sounding almost like a beast snarling at wounded prey as he looked once to Persephone, who nodded sadly, before the Black Lord went on. "After they left Hogwarts, Lily and James gave it a year before they announced their engagement and then, the following summer, they had the wedding to end all weddings. That was the same day I first got to spend time with this Angel of the Atlantic…"

"Gross! Someone pass the bucket," groaned Will, though Harry just laughed while Sirius continued.

"…and I also had the honour and privilege of standing up with James as his best man: on that same day, after none other than Albus Dumbledore himself said the magic words, Lily turned to James, kissed him for all he was worth and that was when Persephone made her presence known."

Here, Harry looked to Persephone, who smiled before, stroking his hair between her fingers, teasing his darker-coloured bangs in a way that made Harry imagine what a loving Mother might do to calm her child, she quickly continued the story for him, "Not long before their wedding day, I'd risen from the Gates to Atlantis to deliver the King's gifts to his daughter on the day of her wedding. Of course, your Mum _knew_ of her legacy because it had been revealed to her as a teenager, though I don't know the full details behind the how or why and the only ones, apart from me, who knew her secret were your Dad and Sirius."

"And probably Dumbledore," added Sirius, earning a cautious look from Persephone, but Sirius waved it off. "I'll tell you later."

Letting out a sigh that seemed to show a hint of disappointment, if not unease, Persephone shook her head as she went on, "When I told Lily and James that I had come from Atlantis, proving it when she asked me to, she actually welcomed me as though we were old friends. Then, as was the way of weddings, the after-ceremony party began and, while everyone was dancing and Sirius was making an ass of himself…"

"Hey, I dance like a _swan,_ I'll have you know!" insisted Sirius, earning a laugh from Persephone as she glanced towards him.

"You were doing pretend ballet to a slow ballad and singing drunken songs with a Sonorous Charm on you," remarked the young lady, earning laughs from both Harry and Will when they heard this.

As Sirius blushed, mumbling about the unfairness of her judgment, Persephone looked back to Harry as she continued, "Anyway, while all that was going on, we went through to this little antechamber where I conjured a bowl of water and, from within it, I pulled out what _looked_ like a small blue star, but it was _so_ much more than just a pretty gem. Within it was the blessing of the King: a full cache containing the ancient, powerful and sacred magic of Atlantis, born of the power of the Seven Seas and infused with the gifts from Neptune, Poseidon and all other water spirits associated with the power behind the throne."

"Aren't Poseidon and Neptune the same?" asked Harry suddenly, earning a low laugh from Persephone as she shook her head.

"Depends on who you talk to here on Earth, but, to Atlanteans, Neptune is the one, true Lord of the Seas and Poseidon, known as the Stormbringer, is the patron lord of the warriors born and blessed with the power of Atlantis…think of him as Atlantis' God of War."

Harry couldn't help but shiver as he heard this while Persephone smiled as she went on, "In any event, the star, known simply as Neptune's Star, was given to your Mother and, as I passed it to her, I gave her the blessing."

Here, she lowered her hand so it was pressed against Harry's heart; as she did so, a lone tear rolled down her cheek as she went on.

"I never forgot the words either: _to you, Lily, Daughter of Perseus, I give you Neptune's Star; with this, your first child shall be the greatest warrior to walk two worlds since the Warlord of the Waters, Lord Poseidon himself. All who come before him shall be children compared to his grace and, for as long as the seas blanket the earth, in Neptune's name, I vow your child will know safety, security, power, love and glory…and one day, when he is ready, he shall be a King among Peasants, greater and more than all before._ "

This time, a lone tear rolled down Harry's cheek before Persephone, brushing it away, smiled softly as she told him, "After that, I gave it to Lily, who told me she would keep it for the day she _knew_ she would be a Mum. The fact I had specified you would be _male_ also intrigued her and James, but as thanks for this gift, they offered me their home since I could not return to Atlantis."

"They always _did_ have the warmest of warm hearts," agreed Sirius.

"Or just a bad habit of picking up strays," argued Persephone, earning another laugh from Harry while Will scoffed as he listened as his Mother continued her tale. "Eighteen months after Lily and James' wedding, Sirius and I, who, despite his bad habits and his worse dancing…"

"Hey!"

"…started getting on pretty well and grew close until, over a year after Lily's wedding, we announced that _we_ would be parents and, when she heard, Lily actually offered _me_ the Star's power, but I would not hear of it. I _did_ , however, ask her and James to be William's godparents, just as Sirius always vowed that, when the day came, he would be godfather to Lily and James' son and _I_ would be godmother."

A feeling of warmth surged through Harry's heart when he heard that, a part of him then realising he had _real_ family with Persephone and William, as well as Sirius, which was probably why he didn't feel so out of place anymore.

As he had his revelation, he kept his attention on Persephone as she continued, "When we got married, just before William was born, like James had done with Sirius, we also had him stand up with Sirius and I as this rogue's best man while Lily was my maid of honour and, for a celebration, we had it performed here, on Faulkner's Cove, where we could embrace the power of the sea."

"Nearly two years after that," added Sirius, cutting off the rest of the story on their side while he explained, "After a lot of _trying_ and near-misses, Lily and James dropped the bombshell that they were going to have a baby boy… _you,_ kiddo. But that was only the beginning of their troubles and, as much as I regret it every day, it was also…it was also the first day counting down to the _worst_ day of my life."

"The day they died," said Harry, earning a nod from Sirius before the young wizard asked, "Did this…Snape person have something to do with it?"

"Not only a _huge,_ Leviathan-sized _yes,_ " explained Sirius, though as he looked into Harry's eyes, he bit his lip _so_ hard, blood trickled down his chin as he said the next words, "But if it wasn't for that snivelling wretch of an arsehole, your…your parents would _never_ have died!"

Here, Persephone flinched as she felt Harry's magic spike in ways she'd never thought he could achieve, even with the gifts she'd bestowed onto him at the request of the Royal Family.

Fortunately, her dampening power seemed to hold, though Harry was visibly shaking as he looked to Sirius, who seemed uneasy about what he was about to say, before the young wizard told him, "I…I'm okay…tell me, Sirius…I _want_ to know."

As he said the last part, Harry smiled when he saw Will move closer to him, taking his hand just like Persephone was doing, though, this time, Harry _didn't_ feel the strange rushing sensation he'd felt when Persephone did it, suggesting his faithful ally and cousin was simply there for moral support.

Sirius, meanwhile, swallowed harder than he'd probably swallowed down _anything_ before as he cleared his throat before he said, "All right…so, like I said, Lily and James had you and, together with me, Sephie and Will, we were looking forwards to a long and _very_ happy life together as friends and honorary as well as extended family. However, about a month after Lily gave birth to you, James contacted me and said they were going into hiding and needed someone they could trust to act as Secret Keeper…and he'd nominated me, both as his oldest friend and your godfather."

"Why did they go into hiding?" asked Harry, his voice trembling even as he said it while his gaze looked harder than ice and diamond.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius licked his lips to moisten them before he replied, "I didn't know it until later, courtesy of your Aunt Sephie, but they'd gone into hiding because a dark and terrible wizard known only as the Dark Lord Voldemort was hunting them, all because of a prophecy that said _you_ would be born with the power to vanquish him."

"You're _kidding!_ " gasped Will, earning a shake of the head from his Father while, looking to his Mother, the older boy asked, "Wouldn't _you_ know if such a prophecy even existed, Mum? You've often said how you're in tune with the divining power of water."

"And I _am,_ which is what made revealing the truth to Sirius much harder," answered Persephone, looking down at Harry as she told him, "You see, little one, this particular prophecy, given to Albus Dumbledore by a _so-called_ Seer named Sybil Trelawney, is as _false_ as you could hope to get. But, unfortunately, no-one _else_ considered that possibility because of the circumstances surrounding her giving the prophecy to Dumbledore, who was the one that sent your parents into hiding when he learned this Lord Voldemort, real name Tom Marvolo Riddle, was after them."

"To get to me?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Persephone before, swallowing hard, Harry lowered his eyes as a dark reality hit him like a sword through the heart.

"So…so it's also _my_ fault that…"

"Don't even _think_ that!" snapped Sirius suddenly, earning a gasp from Harry as he looked to his godfather, who had a truly thunderous look on his face as he addressed his young charge. "I swear, if I _ever_ hear you say that again, or find out you've been thinking it, I _swear_ I will tan your hide until its redder than Gryffindor colours and wash your mouth out with the foulest-smelling soaps I can find, Harry James Potter!"

Harry shrank back in fear as he heard the threat, having heard similar ones from the Dursleys, though, thankfully, Persephone seemed to notice, judging by the warning glare she sent her husband while Will, taking full advantage of his new role as Harry's protector and friend, edged closer to his young liege-lord, while keeping his eyes on his Father, the message all-too-obvious.

 _You want to hurt him? You'll have to get through me first!_

Thankfully, it looked like Sirius got the hint, judging by how he took several deep breaths to calm himself before, moving closer to Harry, he clasped his boy's hands, as well as his family's, in his own as he addressed him in a softer, more-fatherly tone of voice, "I'm sorry…of _course_ I'll never hurt so much as a hair on your head, pup. It's just…I don't blame you and neither should you blame yourself: the only ones to blame for what happened are Snivellus, the fraud Trelawney and the one who _later_ became a Secret Keeper because someone chose to whisper doubt into James' ear: Peter Pettigrew, who was the one who sold your parents out to Voldemort and led to their deaths! It is _not_ your fault and it never will be, do you hear me?"

As Harry nodded sheepishly, tears forming at the edges of his eyes at how he'd made his own godfather so angry that he threatened violence against him, he quickly looked up when Persephone's hand found his hair again, stroking it as she put her two Knuts in. "The point is that, at the time she gave it, this _woman_ had no idea how stupid she was in keeping up her charade just to get a decent job at Hogwarts, especially after being fired from her previous _five_ employments for drinking on the job and being found out. At the same time, Albus didn't suspect that what _happened_ the day he found out the prophecy might happen at all; you see, Harry, when Sybil gave it, she did so in such an open place, it was almost _too_ easy for a certain man to overhear and deliver the news to his master…"

"Snape!" growled Will, earning a shocked look from Harry as he snarled, "That…that _hypocrite:_ he claims I'm the bad seed when, all this time, he…"

"Yes, and worse, Lily and James _never_ knew it," said Sirius, his voice now _much_ calmer than before while his eyes burned with rage and pain as he indicated Persephone before he explained, "The only reason _I_ found out was because of your Mum's help, Will."

"How'd _you_ find out?" asked Harry suddenly, earning a curious look from William as he too wondered this.

Taking a soft breath, Persephone gently tousled her young prince's hairline before she told him, "Unlike Trelawney, and as Will said, Harry, I _would_ know of the existence of true prophecies _and_ which ones are falsehoods because _I_ am a real, honest to goodness Seer…but I am also _more_ than a Seer; I am an Oracle."

"A what?"

"Like a Seer," answered Sirius, indicating Persephone again as he continued, "Persephone can see into the future, but _unlike_ them, she can also see so much more _and_ , unless she is somehow directly involved, or someone she can aid with it, she also has the power to _control_ her gift, allowing her to will her way into and out of the very fabric of time itself."

"What he means by that," continued Persephone, moving her arm so she was hugging Harry before she went on. "Is that I can see the future _and_ the past: that's how I see the world, Harry. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not."

"And…one of the things you saw was Aunt Lily and Uncle James' deaths?" asked Will, earning a shiver from his young cousin while Persephone shook her head, clearing her throat as she looked down at him.

"Not until Sirius asked me what the cause for their deaths had been," explained Persephone, looking from her godchild to her husband as she went on, "Of course, if I'd known beforehand, I'd have done _everything_ in my power to protect them and Harry too; before the night he asked me himself, like everyone else, Sirius chose to believe there was a reason for all things, but when Lily and James were betrayed, Sirius was so blinded by rage, he chose to forsake his duties as godfather to hunt down the traitor, Peter Pettigrew, and bring him to justice. In the ensuing chaos, everyone _thinks_ Sirius killed Peter, as well as a street full of non-magicals, and left nothing but Pettigrew's finger, but the rat lives, fingerless and terrified."

"As for me," said Sirius, tapping his head while Harry listened with a mixture of surprise and even pity on his face as Sirius went on, "You could say the explosion he caused was the wake-up call I needed. I managed to get a-hold of myself long enough to retreat here to Faulkner's Cove. Since both Lily _and_ Persephone were children of Atlantis and _I_ was her husband, the former governor, Hector Sparrow, gave me sanctuary and protected me under the laws of the land, which meant the British Ministry of Magic couldn't touch me. When he died, he left a statement in his will that named _me_ as his successor, giving me full diplomatic immunity, as well as my family, hence why Will could go to Hogwarts two Septembers ago."

"Unfortunately," added Persephone, returning Harry's attention to her as she explained, "By the time the chaos died down and Sirius had the means to begin searching for the truth _and_ the means to clear his name and return to his homeland, you were in deep cover and, even though I put _every_ ounce of my power into it, even I could not see the path Pettigrew had taken."

"He protected himself from you?" asked Harry.

"Or _someone_ protected him," suggested Sirius, a note of darkness in his voice as he added, "Someone who'd know an Oracle would be searching for him or kept him off the radar from others. I mean, _everyone_ believes I murdered him and, although I'm the Governor of Faulkner's Cove and my House is protected by Diplomatic Immunity from the International Confederacy of Wizards, there are those who'd sooner see me trapped, killed or in Azkaban Prison."

"Which, of course, would be seen as a breach of international law of the _highest_ degree," added Persephone, looking to Harry as she told him, "In such a case, the rule of this island would pass to Sirius' next of kin _or_ , if such a being lived here…"

"The lord of Atlantis," finished Will, earning a nod from Persephone before, to Harry's _slight_ amusement, Will snorted as he asked, "You're _sure_ we can't make them take such a stupid move, Mum? Put their _greatness_ up against the might of Atlantis _and_ its Prince?"

"Not… _yet,_ " answered Persephone, earning a smile from Harry as she told him, "First, you need to lay the foundations of your so-called _return_ to the magical world, little prince. And that means going to Hogwarts in September and finding friends and allies whom would be all too willing to swear allegiances to the throne. _This_ is the element of greatness I foresaw in you when I presented your parents with the power that's inside you now."

"A greatness the snake-faced ba…ad man wanted to snuff out," explained Sirius, looking to Harry as he went on, "Thanks to Wormtail, as we called him, and the betrayal, he found his way to your parents' home and killed them. But, for reasons nobody except a _very_ small number of people know about, when he turned his wand on you, something happened that destroyed him…or so they say."

A shiver ran through Harry as he heard this, though Sirius wasn't done, "As for Voldemort, some say he died, but there are those who don't believe it; as for you, we _now_ know you were carted off to the Dursleys, likely on Dumbledore's orders as I remember Hagrid saying he'd come for you on the old man's instructions. Still, I can't believe he'd send you to _her…_ let alone bind your power like he did."

"At least he's safe now," added Persephone, earning a smile and a nod of agreement from Will.

As Harry nodded slowly, even though he didn't _wholly_ understand the whole thing, Persephone ran a hand through his dark hair once more before she told him, "And, now you know all you need to know to take control of your fate, I will only fuel my son's loyalties to you…with a gift."

"What gift?" asked Harry.

Moving from her spot next to him, which caused Harry to shiver as he felt the rush of power return to him, suggesting that Persephone's dampening field had dissipated, the older witch bowed her head as she explained, "I don't enjoy using my power for nothing, Harry; too much knowledge of the future can be a dangerous thing for anyone to know about and, when those who would seek to change their fates try to do so, they can often be driven mad with the knowledge."

As Harry swallowed hard, committing what she was saying to memory, Persephone drew herself to her full height as she added, "However, in the name of your Mother and what she was willing to sacrifice for you, because you may not remember it, but she _did_ sacrifice herself for your sake, which is an ancient magic in it of itself. However, add in her Atlantean power and you have the means to invoke greater magic than mere mortals can hope to match."

A lone tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he heard this before he listened as Persephone continued, "In her name and memory, I will allow _you_ one question, which I will use my power to answer. But be warned: when you decide what that question will be, you should know it cannot be unasked and nobody, certainly not you or I, will forget what I say…do you understand?"

"I…I think so," said Harry.

Smiling fondly, Persephone gestured to him, spreading her arms wide as she did so, before she told him, "Then ask."

Closing his eyes for a few minutes, Harry took several long, deep breaths before, frowning in confusion and pained sorrow, he licked his lips nervously before, opening his eyes, he said, "Okay…I…I know what I want to ask."

"Be _sure,_ " Persephone insisted, her eyes flashing with magical fury as she told him, "Once asked…"

"I know," said Harry, looking to Will before, smiling thinly, he added, "But you promised to help me be the best I can be, right, Will?"

"Yep."

"And…" added Harry, returning his attention to Persephone and Sirius as he asked, "Are you going to help me do that too?"

"If we can," answered Sirius, kneeling down so he could look into Harry's eyes while he told him, "I failed to remember my _true_ duty once before and spent the next ten years, give or take a few months, in exile for it. But I _never_ forgot how stupidly I'd handed over the keys to the castle to that traitorous rat _or_ the fact that the whole thing was for nothing more than lies. And I _definitely_ never forgot my duty to do what I could for my boys, both you _and_ William. So yes, pup; if I can, I will bend the heavens to help you become the great Prince of the Seas that my wife says you will."

"Then I _know_ what I must ask," said Harry, drawing himself up to his full height before, lifting a hand to his lightning-bolt scar, he gulped hard as he asked his question.

" _Is_ Voldemort really _dead?_ "

For a moment, silence filled the room, though as Persephone heard the question, she bowed her head before, to Harry's awe, her eyes shone a pure, magical shade of mercurial-silver, which filled her face like pure light.

At the same time, what could only be described as a raw wave of magic filled the room, making the fire in the fireplace dim while, to Harry, it felt like the whole room had gone deathly-still and perfectly-silent.

You couldn't have even heard a pin drop in the silence.

For a long time, Persephone's expression remained calm, though as he looked to her, Harry frowned when he saw his godmother's eyes widen before her jaw went slack. At the same time, a chilling wind blew through the room, much colder than any Harry had felt before while, nearby, he also saw Will looking on in curiosity and alertness at his Mother's changing expression.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Persephone's eyes returned to their normal colouring, though she still looked uneasy.

"Well?" asked Sirius.

Keeping her eyes on Harry, Persephone sniffed sadly before she answered the question.

"I'm _so_ sorry, my prince…but his evil deformity endures…"

Will closed his eyes as he heard this.

Sirius clenched his hands into fists.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be surprisingly-calm, even though there was a glow of sheer-force determination and otherworldly magical power in his eerily-coloured eyes as he kept his gaze on Persephone as she spoke again.

"However, if you can master the power of the Seven Seas inside of you, I have foreseen that he will not escape death a second time!"

 **Chapter 4 and, wow, when Harry gets to know everything, he** _ **really**_ **gets to know everything, but now he knows all – the good and the bad – can he work with his extended family to master the powers blessed unto him as the Prince of Atlantis?**

 **Also, curious thought:** _ **did**_ **Persephone tell Harry everything she saw and, if not…** _ **why?**_

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry starts to explore what he can do, though not before he checks in with an old friend; also, Will gives our hero a crash course in what he can do, which opens the gates for some fun between family members and a surprising discovery for Harry;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	5. Old Friends and New

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **WhiteElfElder: You'd be right;**

 **Bob19h: I like the sound of that and agree with it too;**

 **Dragonfighter11: I've actually got an idea for the pairing, but I don't want to jump the gun as, like the challenge says, anything on that front isn't going to come around until 4** **th** **year;**

 _"Well?" asked Sirius._

 _Keeping her eyes on Harry, Persephone sniffed sadly before she answered the question._

 _"I'm so sorry, my prince…but his evil deformity endures…"_

 _Will closed his eyes as he heard this._

 _Sirius clenched his hands into fists._

 _Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be surprisingly-calm, even though there was a glow of sheer-force determination and otherworldly magical power in his eerily-coloured eyes as he kept his gaze on Persephone as she spoke again._

 _"However, if you can master the power of the Seven Seas inside of you, I have foreseen that he will not escape death a second time!"_

Chapter 5: Old Friends and New

Early the next morning, both Sirius and Persephone were surprised, but not in a bad way, to see Harry was already up and about.

Weirdly, when they found him, Sirius announced his presence when he groaned, startling Harry as he asked, "What do you think you're doing, pup? You don't have to do any of that here."

Harry, who'd been working on tidying up the library, just blushed in response before he explained, "I…I couldn't sleep, so I thought…I mean, I know you said this could be my home, but…but I thought I'd do some work to…to…"

"You don't have to do _anything_ you don't _want_ to do here, little one," argued Persephone, drawing a wand from her pocket before, flicking it several times, she banished the small piles of books and scrolls back to the shelves, earning a surprised look from Harry at the act of magic and the ease with which Persephone had used it.

Once she was done, Persephone smiled at her godson, giving him the same warm feeling from the day before, as she explained, "There…you see? We know how to do it and a lot quicker and better than Muggles; although, I'm _sure_ you and I have had a chat about keeping in here in _some_ order, Sirius Orion Black."

As Sirius rolled his eyes, Persephone swatted him upside the head, earning a soft laugh from Harry, before she added, "I might accept your wish to make this whole house look like a _normal_ bachelor's pad, but in case you forgot: a) you're not a bachelor anymore and b) we have not one, but two impressionable young men under our roof that could wind up hurt if they have accidents in _some_ rooms."

"I was working up to it," retorted Sirius.

As Persephone scoffed in response, in a way that would have made any wife proud to see her have such an effect on her own husband, she looked back to Harry before she added, "The point is, Harry, your rogue of a dogfather and I don't expect you to do _anything_ , least of all clean up after us or act like you're our House Elf. In fact, the only cleaning you'll _ever_ have to do is to keep your bedroom in a _reasonable_ state, understand?"

Blushing hard, Harry nodded, earning a smile from Persephone as she tousled his hair before, lifting his chin to meet her eyes, she added, "One other thing, little one: if there are _any_ books in here you'd like a copy of for your own use, just write them down and hand them to me. I've got friends who have a talent for finding what people need…in the meantime, who's hungry?"

Unsurprisingly, Sirius soon perked up while Harry, slowly but surely, got used to the idea of how different it would be living in Faulkner's Cove.

Then again, compared to the pains and ignorance of the Dursleys' home, _anywhere_ would have been better, but he was fortunate enough that he'd found a home with family who _wanted_ him to be happy.

 ** _Atlantis_**

After a hearty breakfast and a long wash, which meant staying submerged in the warmest, comfiest and most-cleansing bath he'd had since… _ever,_ Harry changed into a pair of knee-length shorts, similar to the ones he'd seen Will wearing the day before – and it wouldn't have surprised him to learn they _were_ Will's once, but instead of getting rid of them, Sirius and Persephone kept them should Harry ever come by – before, deciding to take the chance to get to know the island better, he left the estate and made his way back towards the town.

Even though it was only the start of June, it was still pretty warm, if not _tropical_ in terms of how hot it was, which also told Harry why he'd seen Will and several others on the island wearing nothing but beachwear.

Now that he was changed, no longer the weak, naïve little boy he'd been with the Dursleys, Harry also realised how much better he felt as a whole.

He now had _some_ idea of who he was and what he would become and, although Persephone's response to his _one question_ the day before still haunted him, he wasn't about to let himself be consumed by fear.

After all, he had family who'd help him, a loyal and faithful friend in Will, who'd sworn he would do everything in his power to help Harry master his powers _and_ his destiny. And, most of all, strangest of all, Harry had something he hadn't realised he had until he'd been given the right to, basically, be a kid on the island.

He had _freedom!_

He wasn't a slave, but a prince.

He wasn't a nuisance or a freak, but a gifted, potentially-amazing young man.

And, most of all, he wasn't alone.

He had family, friends and the means to take control of his life.

As he reached the town, Harry took his time to familiarise himself with everything he'd seen on the walk up to the estate the day before; he took the time to memorise important locations and the places of shops, stores and the bank. He also noticed how civil the people were, presumably because they, like Persephone, could sense his Atlantean heritage and knew who he _really_ was and, when he was forced to stop and ask for directions to a specific place, he was greeted with kindness and understanding rather than hostility or outrage.

 ** _Atlantis_**

He didn't let it show when he asked for aid and was greeted with kindness, but Harry hoped their friendliness wasn't some weird belief that, just because he was royalty, it meant the people had to _fear_ making him angry.

He didn't want to be one of _those_ kinds of princes, even though he still didn't fully understand his destiny.

 ** _Atlantis_**

Towards lunchtime, Harry was surprised to find his steps leading him towards one of the Healers in the town, though this one was used for the treatment of animals, mostly marine life and creatures of the water. When he reached the building, Harry walked through the main door and approached the front desk, behind which, there was a young man with darkest-brown hair and dark-blue eyes, who looked up at him quizzically.

"Ah," said the man, giving Harry a curt nod as he added, "Mr Potter, welcome: the chief said you'd be joining us sooner or later. So, how are you finding the Cove?"

"It's…different," replied Harry, earning a chuckle from the man before he asked, "Sorry…do I know you, sir?"

"No, but I know _you…_ pretty much everyone here does," replied the man, extending a hand to Harry, who shook it lightly, before he added, "My name's Caleb Kowalski and I'm one of the marine biologists here at the rescue centre. Or rather, I _hope_ to be once I've finished my apprenticeship, but I digress. Now, I bet you're here to see the lovely creature who was brought here yesterday, right?"

"Syrena, yes," answered Harry, earning a snap of the fingers from Caleb before he beckoned, leading Harry out through a side door and along a path that led behind a large, walled perimeter. Here and there, what looked like portholes filled the wall-space while, every so often, Harry also saw small symbols etched into the wood panelling on the fences.

Seeing him looking at them, Caleb chuckled dryly as he explained, "Those are monitoring runes, Harry: they observe each of the tanks, healing pools and even the security and status of the centre itself. Only the chief has _full_ access to them and, apart from him, the only one who can change or do anything to influence them is Governor Black."

Here, Caleb turned off, making his way into a small, well-covered little shack; as Harry followed, his eyes widened when, on the inside of the shack, he found a _huge_ pool that seemed much bigger than the shack itself.

In the pool, Harry's eyes lit up when he saw Syrena, happily swimming around, her body looking much-healthier than ever while, at the same time, Harry also noticed someone else in the enclosure: An elderly gentleman with silver-fox-grey hair that had a few streaks of reddish-brown on top of his head and down over his fringe; the man was dressed in a white coat that made him look like some sort of doctor, though Harry couldn't help but notice the man also wore a faded black-and-yellow scarf around his neck.

Clearing his throat to announce them, Caleb remarked, "Hey chief, the guest of honour's here to see her ladyship."

"Yes, thank you, Caleb," replied the man, looking up once before he added, "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times: sometimes, I _hate_ how you inherited your grandmother's frankness…and welcome to you as well, Mr Potter. It's all right; she's safe enough for you to approach."

As Harry walked over to where the elderly man stood by the edge of Syrena's pool, he saw said man extend a hand, which Harry took, while the man smiled fondly as he went on. "It's an honour to meet you at last, Mr Potter; my name's Newt Scamander, Chief Magizoologist, famous book writer and, most-importantly, head carer and research expert here at the Mariner Rescue Centre for Magical Marines and Mundane Creatures…and I believe you've met my grand-nephew, Caleb."

As Harry nodded, shaking Newt's hand firmly, he looked to the pool before he asked, "You…did you heal her, Mr Scamander?"

"Newt, please, and yes," answered the chief healer, smiling with an air of warmth and pride as he explained, "She _is_ truly a unique specimen: I mean, I have seen many cephalopodan creatures, but this one…something about her suggests an element of…of something _more._ Her rate of recovery was surprising for one of her age and…well, then there is her energy; _far_ greater than others like her, for sure."

"Meaning what?"

Before Newt could answer, however, Harry gasped with a mixture of delight and surprise when Syrena surfaced suddenly, using her tentacles to reach out and hug Harry.

As he _let_ her hold him, Harry sighed softly before he whispered, / _How are you, Syrena? I'm glad to see you looking better, but…are you?_ /

/ _I am,_ / replied Syrena, caressing Harry with her tentacles, almost like she was hugging him and stroking him at the same time, her touch helping to soothe his worries about her as she went on. / _The old one amuses me and has been of great help: he is not like you, my prince, but he_ is _special; and he tells such funny stories._ /

As Harry looked to Newt, who seemed to be in awe of Harry even more, the young boy smiled before he asked, "You…you can't speak to her, can you, Mr…um…Newt?"

"Alas, no," replied Newt, looking to Harry as he explained, "Indeed, the only reason I was given such a gracious post on the Cove in the first place was because of how I assisted a young Atlantean many years ago…not long after my life took a turn for the darkest and most-unexpected. As thanks, the King and Queen _personally_ anointed me a Friend of Atlantis and, since then, I have lived, worked and stayed here…though I cannot quite understand the world of the waters like you and many others, young Harry."

Blushing slightly at the way the man said such things, Harry looked back to Syrena before he asked, / _Newt says you're not like others like you? Is that because of my power or something?_ /

/ _No, child, though it pleases me to hear you've discovered who you truly are,_ / said Syrena, bringing her body further out of the pool, which surprised Newt, but only so much that he kept a safe distance as she continued speaking with Harry. / _I am different to those of the human knowledge because I am so old and wizened in the ways of the world. However, I also have some traits in me I suspect come from my ancestry as, once, we squid creatures served and protected the borders of the Great Kingdom._ /

/ _Atlantis?_ /

/ _Yes,_ / replied Syrena, her voice as soft to Harry as ever. / _In some way, there are some of us who hold fast to the ways we once served; and while your greatness is not_ directly _responsible for the differences in me, I suspect being close to you has brought them out._ /

Repeating her theory to Newt, Harry saw the chief healer frown in curiosity before, nodding once, he mused, "Yes, that _does_ make sense: from what I've been allowed to learn of your homeland, young Harry, the beasts she speaks of were known by two names: some were called the Kraken, as in the great beast often referenced in Norse Mythology, while other, more-magically-gifted creatures were known as the Karathen, also known as Leviathans or Monumentials because of their immense size, power and the respect they demanded, even from the royals of Atlantis." (1)

Swallowing hard, Harry listened as Newt continued, "Therefore, if a modern-aged creature, one who _could_ trace its blood back to a Karathen or even the Krakens, came into contact with a royal-blooded Atlantean like _you,_ Mr Potter, it _is_ entirely possible their ancient blood would awaken as a result of…well, let's call it an _imprint_ from you to them."

"I…" Harry whispered, looking to Syrena before, lifting a hand, he stroked along her tentacles as he said, "I _did_ want her to stick around even while I was with Will and Sirius…could _that_ be what caused the imprint, Newt?"

This time, Newt just shrugged, though as he did so, his eyes widened suddenly when, as Harry went to say something else, he was cut off by a sound like a crash of waves.

Seconds later, Newt's eyes widened when he saw Harry's eyes flash _gold_ in their sockets, even as the young boy's jaw dropped and his body seemed to jerk and twitch, like he was about to go into a mass seizure.

"Harry?" asked Newt, edging towards the young boy.

"Keep back!"

Jumping at the sound of Persephone Black's voice suddenly filling the enclosure, Newt looked up in time to see said lady make her way into the poolside area, her own eyes wide with surprise and slight concern for her young charge.

"Madame Black," gasped Newt, watching as Persephone's eyes flashed mercurial-silver before the waters in the pool rose up around her and Harry, keeping them concealed from everyone else, even Newt, who could only watch with wonder and surprise.

He could still see _through_ the water, however, though his view was distorted by the water's surface, like he was trying to peer through a waterfall.

Even so, Newt could see Persephone take Harry's hand in hers, both of them now holding Syrena's tentacle before, to Newt's surprise, the water around them _exploded,_ showering almost everything – save Newt, who _barely_ managed to conjure a large enough umbrella to shield himself – in dampness and the cold touch of the water.

At the same time, Newt saw Harry's eyes roll into his head before, letting out a sigh, the young boy fell against his godmother, who held him close before she smiled, her hand stroking his wet hair as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry…had I known your powers would surface _this_ quickly, but don't worry, sweetie; soon, you'll master them all…"

"What…what happened?" asked Harry, his eyes now green once more, though if you looked close enough, you'd see flecks of gold dancing in his eyes like stars in the emerald sea.

"A _very_ old gift," answered Persephone, looking to Syrena, who seemed to be as concerned for her young friend's safety and health as Persephone was, though the young lady went on, her voice calm, but intrigued as she asked, "So old, it hasn't been seen in _any_ Atlantean in nearly one hundred and fifty years. Now, tell me, what did you see?"

"Water," replied Harry, rubbing at his scalp while he glanced to Syrena as he explained, "I saw so…so much water and…and other cephalopods like Syrena; all smaller than her, but…but I could _feel_ how she cared for them…and them for her."

/ _You saw my shoal?_ / asked Syrena, a note of surprise in her voice while, when Harry looked to her, his eyes widened with awe and disbelief as she explained, / _I have not thought of them for_ years! _I do not even know what became of them._ /

"Shoals, often called squads by some, are the collective name for a group of squids," explained Persephone, though not before she also filled Newt in on what the giant squid in the pool had discussed with Harry.

At the same time, Persephone looked to Harry, who seemed to be regaining his strength after whatever had happened, before she added, "This is a sign of that same greatness I had delivered to you with your Grandfather's blessing, little one: this gift goes _beyond_ being able to speak Aquarian, which is the collective term for all creatures of water you can communicate with. You didn't just communicate with Syrena…you _became_ part of her consciousness, empathising with her on a level where you could see, feel and experience her memories, her dreams and her movements as though you were right there inside of her…"

"Like astral projection?" asked Newt.

"Similar, but on a _much_ larger scale," answered Persephone, stroking Harry's hair again as she told him, "With time and training, you can be able to control when it happens and what you do, but, until then, be _very_ careful, specifically with your emotions because even a _hint_ of familiar empathy with the conditions of another can trigger a mental shift…and next time, I might not be there to help pull you back."

"I…I'll remember that," said Harry, looking now to Syrena before he asked, / _Are you all right?_ /

/ _If you are,_ / replied Syrena, using one of her tentacles to brush away several tears Harry hadn't realised he'd been shedding.

Nodding in response, Harry looked back to Newt before he asked, "You…you _will_ be able to help her return to her full strength and…and maybe even to her shoal, won't you, Newt?"

"I'll certainly try," said Newt, though not before he smiled warmly as he explained, "In the meantime, if there's ever anything you'd like to know about other denizens of the deep, don't be afraid to come down here and talk it over with me, Harry. There's a great many things I can teach you about those who will soon follow your every whim as the heir to the power of the Seven Seas."

He didn't _actually_ realise it until later, but Harry eventually concluded that, on that day, he gained more than just a new power.

He also gained something genuine he'd been denied for almost as long as he'd been denied the truth about who he really was.

For the first time in his life, he knew what it was to have a good friend.

A friend named Newt Scamander.

And this, he just knew, was only the beginning…

 **Chapter 5 and, wow, talk about surprises all round: not only do we have a familiar face as a friend of Harry's, but we also have a shocking new ability for the Prince of Atlantis, but can he learn to control it?**

 **Also, what** _ **else**_ **will he discover he can do as time goes by and he grows into his true identity?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: It's Harry's birthday and Sirius has a special gift to share with him; also, inevitably, it's time for Harry to return to the mainland so he can acquire his Hogwarts things, but when he does, he comes across a** _ **very**_ **big surprise that might just make people see he's not to be underestimated…**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **Karathen is taken from the new Aquaman movie – which, in my honest, personal opinion, is the BEST DCEU movie yet – and, though it might seem weird, I thought it'd be funny to have it on the same level as Leviathans while Kraken are more…magic-less counterparts, if you will.**

 **On that note, you might spot some Aquaman references here and there, but let me remind you: this is** _ **not**_ **a crossover!**

 _ **AN: Portrayal**_

 **Caleb Kowalski: Ryan Reynolds**


	6. Let Training Commence

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **Mila Pink: I don't know if I've said this already, but in this story, he's actually a good guy as hinted in a scene with him earlier;**

 **Knight5946: Yes, you're not the only one to notice that: ironic and cheesy, but appropriate too;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Go back a few chapters to said release and you'll get your answer;**

 _He didn't actually realise it until later, but Harry eventually came to the conclusion that, on that day, he gained more than just a new power._

 _He also gained something genuine he'd been denied for almost as long as he'd been denied the truth about who he really was._

 _For the first time in his life, he knew what it was to have a good friend._

 _A friend named Newt Scamander._

 _And this, he just knew, was only the beginning…_

Chapter 6: Let Training Commence

For the better part of the next month, Harry's life didn't just take a _turn_ for the better; it became better, full stop!

First, there was the way he was welcomed and respected by, practically, everyone on the island and given aid if and when he had need of it.

Then, there was how Sirius and Persephone soon went from casual acquaintances to _definitely_ becoming the family he never had, though Sirius was both a welcome Uncle-slash-Father figure _and_ a big kid at times.

Persephone, on the other hand, became both auntie and surrogate Mother, doing everything she could to help Harry grow accustomed to his own changes, the powers he discovered over time and, on top of everything else, she even helped him rekindle his way with learning.

No longer did he have to hold back out of fear of abuse or blame; instead, Persephone encouraged him to be the best he could be and then some and if that meant he was even better at things than Will or even Sirius and Persephone themselves, then so be it.

With time, she helped teach Harry things about the magical world he might never have known had he stayed at Privet Drive.

She taught him about looking after himself and what spells, potions and abilities could be used to help others.

With Sirius' help, Persephone also taught Harry about who he would be one day, both as the future King of Atlantis and as the last son of one of the oldest magical families in the world, the Potters. She taught him how to recognise those who deserved respect, even without asking for it, and how to act on formal, noble occasions.

To Sirius' chagrin, Persephone also educated Harry on how to be a _real_ Head of his Family and not a wasteful, thoughtless idiot who didn't know the wrong thing until it was too late. Persephone also taught Harry things he'd need to know for other occasions, like dancing, self-defence and even how to heal certain wounds and treat them.

Of course, Harry's time in the run-up to his eleventh birthday wasn't _all_ work-work-work: Persephone and Sirius _both_ encouraged him to have as much fun as he could, which usually involved him spending time with Will – when he wasn't at Hogwarts as he had a _special pass_ allowing him to return home at the weekends, which was how he'd been there when Harry arrived – or going around the island, exploring to his heart's desire.

He also spent more time at the Rescue Centre with Newt, Caleb and Syrena, learning about the different creatures that lived within the watery world below the seas, not to mention the difference between those who'd be safe to approach and those whom he was to exercise caution.

With help from Newt and the centre, Harry also met more creatures of the water, which allowed him to explore the Aquarian language he'd learned was the true name of the water-speech Atlanteans possessed. Once she was given the all-clear from Newt, Syrena moved into a large pond out the back of the estate, which also had a series of underground tunnels and rivers running into the sea and the caverns surrounding Faulkner's Cove.

It was here Harry often explored most of all, especially since, to his delight, he discovered swimming came naturally to him, which allowed him to explore the depths for hours on end. It was also surprising for him to discover he could _breathe_ and even _speak_ underwater, but when he was reminded that he _was_ Atlantean, he felt a little embarrassed.

As for his magic and his powers in general, Harry learned from Persephone on that front.

Because of the dangers of him accidentally slipping into another _projection_ when he touched a creature of the deep, Persephone had Harry wearing gloves for a short while, during which, she taught him to clear his mind and recognise empathy when it was _necessary,_ rather than using it 24/7.

As a reward for how well he seemed to take to these lessons, she also started teaching him about the power of the water itself, starting with the most-basic power of any Atlantean: Hydrokinesis, the ability to command, control and manipulate water as an element.

Unlike his honorary Aunt, who'd had _years_ to master her power, Harry had to start slow and work his way up; together with Persephone, as well as William when he finished school for the summer, Harry began to learn how to control the water, starting with simple movements like pushing and pulling the tides, creating waves, whips and even pushing back the water like a shield.

It was during one such training session that Will showed Harry the power of Construct Magic, which allowed him to create objects and needed items for aid, fun or even for battle out of the water itself.

Sometimes, Will would create hardened water whips or even an array of spikes, walls and balls to use against Harry, teaching him how to battle one who could wield the elements in the process, but, at other times, they created things like animals, human-shaped replicas and even things like keys or even cutlery, which Harry would use for practice on holding the water's shape.

Two days before his eleventh birthday, however, Harry found himself creating something that stuck with him for a _long_ time afterwards.

 ** _Atlantis_**

As usual, Harry and Will were down on one of the beaches of the Cove, standing in the shallows of the slowly-rising tide with Will watching while Harry closed his eyes, his hands by his side and his breathing slow and calm.

"Good," said Will, looking up to where a beautiful crescent moon shone down on the shoreline, its light bathing the two boys in its glow while Will continued, "I _knew_ practicing at night would help: Mum used to say the moon gives us strength because of how it affects the tides. Now, show me the extent of your training, Harry: bring your thought to life with the water."

"I'll try," said Harry, splaying the fingers of his left hand as he aimed his will at the water.

As William watched with bated breath, Harry scrunched his eyes tightly shut before, to the delight of the older boy, the water on the waves beneath Harry's feet rippled and wavered.

Slowly, but surely, an aquatic tendril rose from the water, but instead of forming a simple pole, spike or even a whip, Will's eyes widened with awe when Harry's hand suddenly found itself wrapped around the hilt of a large, _solid,_ sea-blue shape that even Will couldn't believe he was seeing.

There, held in the hand of the future King of Atlantis, was none other than a _trident,_ the water forming said image actually hardening in Harry's hands until, to Will's awe, the water didn't just harden…it _crystallised_ , forming a sapphire-blue trident right there in the hands of the young wizard standing in front of him.

"Neptune's Beard!" gasped Will, indicating the trident as he insisted, "Harry, open your eyes: trust me, you're _never_ going to believe this!"

Opening his eyes, Harry let out a gasp of awe as he lifted the trident out of the water, the watery-crystalline structure shining in the moonlight while, across from him, he heard Will laughing before he clapped proudly.

Looking to his cousin and friend, Harry gulped before he asked, "How…how did I _do_ this, Will? I…I was just thinking of a random shape, but…but I never intended for it to do _this!_ "

"I don't doubt it," agreed Will, walking across the surface of the water – which was another skill Harry was slowly learning to do – before he stopped next to Harry, his hand tracing over the shaft of the trident as he explained, "What you did, Harry; solidifying the water until either your will or the power of your magic made it _crystallise_ , like ice, but with gemstones! That…that's _very_ advanced magic right there; and you've only been practicing for a short time too."

Hearing the pride and compliment in his cousin's words, Harry blushed at the praise, but as he did so, he turned to Will before he asked, "How long did it take _you_ to learn how to do this, Will? I…I know _you_ didn't know you were Atlantean like me until Aunt Persephone told you last month, but…"

"Harry, I'll admit it," laughed Will, again tracing his hand over the sapphire-like shaft and prongs of the trident as he exclaimed, "I've _never_ been able to do anything like this: I mean, I can solidify water and make ice…and you saw how good _my_ constructs were, but…but something like this? Pure crystallisation of water that has hardened and become _this_ permanent in shape and form? No, even _I'm_ not near this level."

Again, Harry blushed at the way Will made it sound like a _good_ thing, but as he did so, he saw Will look back to him before he added, "Anyway, we have to remember that, unlike you, I also don't possess Neptune's Star inside of me and that enhances your magic to a level equal to Lord Neptune himself, so it's not _too_ surprising that you're able to do things normal Atlanteans, or even half-Atlanteans like _me_ can't do."

"It _is_ impressive," agreed a new voice, startling Harry and Will as they turned to see Persephone standing on the shoreline, her expression one of awe and pride as she observed the trident and the power Harry wielded.

While Harry blushed again, Persephone walked along the shoreline as she addressed her charge and her child, "But you shouldn't be embarrassed, Harry: remember, you are the direct son and heir by blood of the Royal House of Atlantis and you don't get called something like Royal by playing with kid-gloves. As for that trident, if you want to keep it, you're going to have to learn how to duel with it."

"Duel?" asked Harry, a note of awe in his words as he eyed his trident.

"It's a typical thing for Atlanteans to duel with tridents, as well as other weapons, but the trident is a classic one," explained Persephone, watching with pride as her two boys walked to the shoreline, though not before she went on. "Some also use tridents like wizards use wands: as foci for their power, allowing them to command the water without needing such flashy movements. Of course, _your_ trident is still just a construct, Harry; a _true_ trident, bonded to you in full, will be _much_ stronger…but we can cross that bridge when we get to it."

"So…" asked Harry, looking to his trident before he asked, "Does that mean _my_ trident might fade away one day?"

"Who knows?" asked Persephone, shrugging ruefully before she smiled as she explained, "But I have a friend who is quite the expert with duelling, so he'll make an ideal sparring partner and mentor for you. If you like, I can get in touch with him and then, during your lessons, you'll probably see what I mean when I tell you there _is_ a difference and, knowing you, you'll probably see it straightaway."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, but he _did_ feel a semblance of pride at what he'd done.

Regardless, he agreed to the lessons, though he _never_ forgot just what he was capable of from then on.

He literally held proof of his power in his hands…

 **Chapter 6 and, wow, talk about surprising: once again, the difference in power and ability shows itself, but talk about ironic: still, can Harry learn to harness his power through his new weapon?**

 **Also, what** _ **is**_ **the difference between a construct and the real thing? And if there is such a difference, what about** _ **the**_ **Trident?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: It's Harry's birthday and Sirius has a special gift to share with him while our hero meets his new mentor; also, Harry receives his Hogwarts letter, which means it's time to go home, but as he says in another time and place:** _ **I'm not going home…not really;**_

 **Please Read and Review**


	7. Happy Birthday Harry

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **WhiteElfElder: Interesting theory, my friend;**

 **Bob19h: You're not annoying me at all; I** _ **do**_ **like the idea with the trident, but I have my own little idea;**

 _"Does that mean my trident might fade away one day?"_

 _"Who knows?" asked Persephone, shrugging ruefully before she smiled as she explained, "But I have a friend who is quite the expert with duelling, so he'll make an ideal sparring partner and mentor for you. If you like, I can get in touch with him and then, during your lessons, you'll probably see what I mean when I tell you there is a difference and, knowing you, you'll probably see it straightaway."_

 _Harry didn't know what to say to that, but he did feel a semblance of pride at what he'd done._

 _Regardless, he agreed to the lessons, though he never forgot just what he was capable of from then on._

 _He literally held proof of his power in his hands…_

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Harry

For as long as he could remember, Harry had always _hated_ his birthday with a vengeance.

For one thing, his _relatives_ had always used the date as a reason to increase his workload, expect a _lot_ more of him and, once or twice, find a way to hurt, abuse or generally upset him worse than they usually did. For another, on the off-chance they _actually_ realised what the day meant, Harry's only gift – and he used the term _very_ lightly – was a pair of his Uncle's disgusting, oversized socks.

He'd never really had a _real_ present or a reason to like knowing what day he was born on and, for the longest time, he didn't think he _would_ have a reason to enjoy, celebrate or bother remembering his birthday.

Then he found out he was half-Atlantean and everything changed.

 ** _Atlantis_**

The first sign Harry knew what the date was when he woke that morning was the fact that he was woken by a thick-furred, shaggy, black-haired missile that _pounced_ on him, startling Harry as he felt himself being licked awake and nuzzled by a barking, panting, overly-happy figure.

This lasted for all of thirty seconds before Harry summoned the slobber on his face and sent it _flying_ through the air, along with his would-be attacker, who yowled in shock before a soft thud filled Harry's ears.

Scrabbling for his glasses, the young prince gasped when he saw a familiar male figure lying at the end of his bed, face down and groaning in pain.

"Sirius!" gasped Harry, rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes before he looked to his godfather as he asked, "Are…are you all right? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do it…you surprised me and…"

"It's all right, Harry," said Persephone, earning a shocked look from Harry when he saw her walk into his bedroom, a smug-looking Will next to her.

However, the reason for Harry's shock was because of how, there, in her hands, Persephone was carrying a small stack of wrapped gifts, which she set down on Harry's bed.

As for Will, he set down a tray of breakfast in front of his cousin, before tousling his hair fondly, earning a small blush from Harry even as he looked back to Sirius. "Are…are you _sure_ you're all right?" asked Harry, earning another groan from Sirius as he stood up, shaking his head like a dog.

"Let's just say I won't be doing _that_ again in a hurry," drawled Sirius, earning a laugh from Harry and Will while Persephone shook her head.

"That's what you get for indulging the big kid in you, Sirius Black," explained Persephone, earning a shrug from Sirius.

"I can't help it if I _finally_ got a chance to help my pup enjoy his big day," argued Sirius, sinking down onto Harry's bed before he added, "Nice work with that water, though next time, let me make sure I've freshened my breath before getting hit by my own spit, okay, kiddo?"

Again, laughter filled the bedroom before, as Harry tucked into his breakfast, he looked to Persephone, indicating the pile of gifts at the same time as he asked, "Are…are they for me?"

"Yes," answered Persephone, stroking Harry's hair between her fingers as she often did as a means to calm him down and alleviate his fears – and, just like all the times before now, it worked too – before she added, "I know you're not used to it, Harry, but now you're here with us, Sirius and I are going to do _everything_ we can to make you feel like a normal kid. And if that means spoiling you on your birthday, then, by Poseidon, that's what we're going to do, which reminds me, Sirius: shouldn't _you_ give him his first present?"

"Oh… _very_ subtle, Sephie," drawled Sirius, though Persephone just shrugged while Will smiled knowingly as Sirius reached over and, plucking what looked like a large envelope from the top of the pile, he handed it to Harry, "Here, open it."

Setting his plate aside for a moment, Harry peeled open the envelope; when he did so, he found two official-looking pieces of parchment inside.

As he pulled them out, his eyes scanned over the contents.

There was a lot he _didn't_ understand, but what he managed to read, he could understand and, when he did, his eyes widened.

Looking from the parchments to his godfather, Harry gulped as he asked, "Is…is this… _real?_ "

"Yup," answered Sirius, taking the parchments from Harry while he explained, "Just because _they_ like to think I'm a mass murderer, a traitor and someone who deserves to be locked up, it doesn't mean I don't have _some_ friends over there. And one of them, a _very_ good friend of mine named Amelia Bones, recently contacted me saying she'd heard rumours you'd been seen over here."

"Isn't that the Amelia woman who gave you your first kiss _and_ went to the Graduation Ball with you before asking if it was okay you two stayed as just friends?" asked Will, earning a look of mocking hurt from Sirius while Persephone just scoffed.

" _Her loss,_ " drawled Sirius, linking his hand with Persephone's, while Will made a gagging motion, as though he wanted to be sick, as the Black Lord continued, " _Anyway,_ we talked about things, mostly through Persephone here and, by the end, and a little paperwork on my part, I not only claimed guardianship over you as your godfather, but also, as Governor of Faulkner's Cove, I gave you the same sanctuary status Hector once gave to me, which basically means the British Ministry can't touch you here."

As Harry gasped in surprise, he licked his lips nervously before he asked, "You…you didn't have to tell her I…I'm an Atlantean, did you?"

"Nope," answered Sirius, returning the parchments to the envelope while he explained, "I just had to make it legal with my seal and the recognition of a high-ranking authority figure, such as the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…that's Amelia, by the way."

"Good for her," said Persephone, a faint smile crossing her face before she asked, "What did she say about where Harry had been staying _before_ the rumours started from over here?"

"Funny thing, actually; she _didn't_ say anything about them," explained Sirius, his eyes darkening as he went on. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she didn't even _know_ he was staying with magic-hating Muggles in the first place. Anyway, she said she'd look into it, but, in all honesty, it's a moot point now because, not only did I take you under my protection as Governor, but, as the second parchment says there, I also used my pull as your godfather _and_ an agreement from both Will and Persephone, to adopt you as my son and name you my secondary heir, which means you'd inherit everything I have if anything happens to me or Will."

Harry's eyes widened again as he heard this, though when he looked to Will, he saw the blonde blush before he smiled apologetically, "Sorry I had to keep this from you, Harry: Dad wanted it all made official by the time your big day came around. But look at it this way; now we're more than distant cousins: we're _brothers!_ And, as your big brother, I still want you to know I will keep the promise I made to you…just as long as you don't go planning to off me just so you can get Dad's wealth and power."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, William," drawled Harry, though not before he blushed as he added, "I…I always wondered what it'd be like to have a brother…thank you for this, Sirius. I know Mum and Dad would like this too."

"Hear, hear," agreed Persephone, though as she said it, she looked to her newly-adopted child with a small smile as she added, "That reminds me: don't feel pressured to think of _us_ as your parents, Harry. Even with my Atlantean blood and Sirius' brotherhood with James, we could _never_ hope to replace Lily or James in your heart and we won't even try. So, if you want us to remain as we are now, we'll understand, so…"

Suddenly, Sirius laughed while Persephone was cut off when Harry made a dash from his bed, embracing her warmly while even Will laughed when he heard Harry reply, "I…I'd _love_ you and Sirius to be my Mum and Dad if…if you'll let me call you that too, Aunt Seph…"

"Harry…"

Pulling back with a slight blush on his cheeks, Harry wiped a few tears from his eyes before he gulped as he explained, "I…I _know_ nobody can replace them and…and I wouldn't want them to do so much as try, but…but all my life, all I ever wanted was a family who could love me and see me for…for _me._ And you, Sirius and Will…you have done that _more_ than anyone else in my life, _especially_ the Dursleys…so…so please…can I?"

"Of _course_ you can… _son,_ " explained Sirius, tousling his boy's hair fondly as he added, "I know for a _fact_ James wouldn't even _care_ that you call me Dad if I'd wound up doing the right thing _much_ sooner and raised you as he would have expected me to do. So, if you'd like to call me and Seph your new Mum and Dad, that's your choice and your right."

"Maybe, with how well you get on with him, we could even offer Newt or Caleb a place as your new godfather," suggested Persephone, earning a shrug from Sirius while Harry just gave a look that said he'd think about it, even as Persephone moved the pile closer to her new son, "Now, onto the next gifts."

With tears of delight and warmth that was _much_ stronger than any other feeling he'd ever experienced in his life, Harry looked to the next gift, which was also from Sirius, Persephone _and_ Will. Opening the gift carefully, Harry found a load of brand-new, comfortable clothes in different shades of blue, grey, green, red and black – all of which were Harry's favourite colours – though each one was also softer than any clothes he'd worn before _and_ fit him perfectly.

There was also a pair of brand-new trainers and even a new coat in darkest midnight-blue, which made Harry look as proud and strong as he felt inside and out.

After the clothes, the other gifts were just as surprising, yet also as welcoming; firstly, Harry was _actually_ surprised to receive a gift from Newt.

When he opened the wrappings, he discovered a _special edition_ of Newt's world-famous book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ inside, but, when he looked on the inside cover and contents page, Harry was stunned to find included information on a wide range of Atlantean creatures and denizens of the deep.

As well as the book, Harry found a card from his friend, with a small note written inside;

 _This book is one of a kind and will NOT be replicated for sale in any of the shops._

 _As the future King, I felt it only fair you know as much as possible about your fellow deep-sea dwellers._

 _Enjoy and have a very happy birthday._

 _Newt_

"Talk about a _very_ special, if not appropriate, present," said Will when Harry finished reading out the note inside.

When Harry looked to him for an explanation, Will shrugged as he explained, "The _original_ version of the book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ is one of the books you're going to need for your first year and all others at Hogwarts, but this special edition of yours? It's _definitely_ going to come in handy for you, Harry…I just feel sorry for your Care Professor if you choose that subject in your third year."

"You just make sure you take _very_ good care of it, young man," added Persephone, earning a nod from Harry, who opened the gift in full: as well as the book and card, Harry was also surprised to find a guide to caring for certain non-Hogwarts/Ministry-regulation creatures from Newt among his gifts, complete with a set of gloves and a small kit of healing aids for magical creatures.

Setting this aside with his other gifts, Harry turned to the next present, which, again, was from Sirius and Persephone; inside, he was stunned to find something he'd only ever heard about from Will when they talked about Harry's future at Hogwarts.

A broomstick, but no ordinary broomstick.

"Great Neptune…a Nimbus 2000?" asked Will, earning a nod from Persephone before he asked, "I know you wanted to spoil him, Dad, but…"

"With all due respect, William, I've got _ten years'_ worth of birthdays and Christmas Presents to make up for," argued Sirius, looking from one son to the other as he explained, "And besides, if I know Harry and the Hogwarts reputation and thirst for it, he'll probably wind up being invited onto his House's Quidditch team because people would expect to be as good as, if not better than James was…so, it pays to be prepared."

"And before you say anything _else_ that might sound petty or jealous, you _might_ want to open this," added Persephone, reaching under one of the last gifts she'd carried in before handing a long, thin parcel to Will, who gasped as she added, "Call it a reward for all you've done to help Harry learn to control his powers."

Seconds later, Harry smiled when he saw Will reveal a second Nimbus 2000, though when Will blushed in shame, Harry cleared his throat as he said, "I…I'm sorry if you _did_ feel jealous, Will; the last thing I'd want is for my family to feel like how watching the Dursleys spoil Dudley each and every day of my life made _me_ feel."

Will hugged his younger brother in response, earning a small laugh from Sirius as he remarked, "Definitely Lily's spirit there: and next time, William, think before you decide to let the green-eyed monster in."

"Now," added Persephone, handing Harry the last present as she explained, "This last one's _really_ special, Harry, so be very careful with it."

Opening the gift, Harry's eyes widened when he found a large, sandy-coloured trunk inside, decorated with a wide array of sea creature images, tridents and what looked like coral reefs.

On the lock in the middle of the trunk, the letters _HJP_ could be seen, engraved into it in what _looked_ like emerald-coloured stencils.

"Merlin's beard!" gasped Sirius, looking from the trunk to Persephone with a mixture of shock, disbelief and curiosity as he asked, "How long have you had _this,_ Sephie? I thought it had been lost after that…that night."

"Not lost, just passed on for the next generation," explained Persephone, indicating Harry as she told him, "It _only_ opens for you, Harry; Lily herself enchanted it to be sure and then sent it to me for safekeeping, just in case anything should happen to her. In there, she packed her journals about studying _all_ her Atlantean and Up-World Magic, as well as a few things she did for herself; she also had a small apartment installed if you need somewhere to go _and_ a second room, which was used for her personal effects, Potions and anything she wanted kept away from prying eyes."

Sirius felt his heart grow warm and cold when he saw Harry's eyes glistening as he held the gift in his hands, even as Persephone continued her explanation, "When she sent it to me, she also told me she'd changed the engraving because it was _yours_ now and that I was to give it to you today, when you turned eleven."

Now, Harry had tears streaming from his eyes as he ran his hands over the finely-crafted detail and the images, mosaics and shapes on the trunk's exterior. As he traced his hand over one of the trident images, the head of which made up the lock on the trunk – all three prongs currently set in a triangle-like shape – he swallowed hard before, biting his lower lip, he bowed his head respectfully.

"Harry?" asked Will.

"I…I'm all right," said Harry, using his power to banish his tears before, looking up at Persephone, he asked, "How…how do I open it?"

"Just push the prongs on the trident into place," explained Persephone, though before Harry did so, she then held up a hand as she added, "Here, before you do, let me show you what I meant when I said _only_ you could open it."

Reaching forwards, Persephone pushed against one of the prongs on the trident, but, to Harry's shock and Sirius' amusement, the prongs didn't even budge.

As if seeking to prove her point, Persephone then tried using magic, as well as water, and even had Will and Sirius try before, finally, she sighed with defeat, though she was still smiling. "See? _Only_ you can open it; it's a simple enchantment that's quite complex and powerful, but as anyone at Hogwarts will tell you, Lily wasn't exactly a slacker when it came to her studies."

As Harry nodded with awe in his eyes, he pushed on one of the prongs; sure enough, the three spikes slid apart with an audible click, releasing the magic on the trunk and opening it, revealing a single trunk that was, currently, empty, much to Harry's bewilderment.

Seeing his bemusement, Persephone smiled before she explained, "To change the compartments and access each part, you have to push the prongs further out: once to unlock it, which reveals the normal interior you just saw there, twice for the apartment, and three times for the study and storage cache. And once you close the trunk, it automatically resets to the default look of a _normal_ trunk's insides, so you're safe."

To say it was a princely gift was an understatement, but Harry kept it close regardless.

As the others smiled at his awestruck expression and the disbelief on his face, Persephone cleared her throat before she added, "Now, while we leave you to get dressed, we'll go and get ready."

"For what?" asked Harry.

In response, Sirius held up the last item they'd brought in: it was a smaller envelope with Harry's name written on it in emerald-green ink as well as a clasp shaped like a crest bearing the image of a lion, snake, badger and an eagle surrounding a letter H.

With a proud smile, Sirius chuckled before he answered Harry's question.

"For what I suspect is going to be the _best_ day of your life so far."

 ** _Atlantis_**

He wasn't wrong either.

After dressing in some of his new clothes and hoping he looked presentable for whatever they were going to do, Harry was shocked to discover they were going back to mainland Britain to visit a magical district known as Diagon Alley.

When he asked why they'd have to go there when he'd learned and discovered that Faulkner's Cove had its own side-street similar to the Alley, Sirius filled in the blank, explaining that they needed to make everything official with the _main_ branch of Gringotts _and_ see to Harry's new school things, including a wand.

When they went to Diagon, however, Harry was in awe of the place and not just because it was hidden within the hustle and bustle of London, but also because of how _different_ it was to the rest of the country.

He was also thankful that his _awakening_ into the Atlantean Prince he was had rid him of the meek appearance he'd once held, especially with how he feared people might react if they knew he was the _hero,_ Harry Potter. However, with his golden-blonde hair, tanned physique and much brighter eye colour, nobody could have mistaken him for the _Boy-Who-Lived,_ which Harry thought was a good thing.

He wasn't going to Hogwarts to be a celebrity because he'd lost his parents to a madman like Lord Voldemort and anyone who looked at him for it was _not_ someone he could consider a friend.

 ** _Atlantis_**

After visiting Gringotts and getting Harry keyed into the Black Family Vault, as well as visiting what Sirius called his _trust vault_ and sorting out new arrangements for Harry's fortune now Sirius was his adoptive Father, the rest of the day was, without a doubt, as interesting as Sirius had guessed.

From purchasing brand-new Hogwarts robes that made Harry feel more like a _real_ wizard to meeting an interesting new friend who took an instant shine to Harry in the form of a beautiful snowy owl Harry later named Hedwig, the whole day was filled with surprises and fun.

In Flourish and Blotts, Sirius and Persephone let the boys browse for as long as they wanted and, at the end, after buying Harry's new first-year books – and Will's third-year books – they let them pick out _three_ books of their own.

In Will's case, he picked out a book on Beginner's Wards and Enchantments, as well as two books on Beginner and Intermediate-Level Duelling.

Harry, meanwhile, picked out a book on Curses and Counter-Curses, as well as a book on Healing Magic and, to Sirius' surprise – and _slight_ discomfort – he also picked out a book on Potions, the contents of which could be used for offensive purposes and to get a drop on your enemies when spells would seem too loud or obvious.

Finally, after visiting the Apothecary and several other stores in the Alley, Harry found the shop he'd been waiting for most of all.

Ollivander's.

 ** _Atlantis_**

"Mum?"

As they approached the wandmaker's store, Harry thought he heard Sirius snigger knowingly before he was cut off when Persephone answered Will's sudden query.

"I know what you're going to say, William, and, as much as I'd willingly wait forever to see what sort of wand Harry acquires, I think this only needs one of us. So, while _Sirius_ goes in there with Harry, you and I will take one more look around…you can even go into Quality Quidditch Supplies if you want."

"Why me?" asked Sirius.

"Call it your punishment for waking him up so crazily this morning," replied Persephone, earning a groan from Sirius while Harry chuckled as he walked into the shop.

As Sirius followed him, he groaned again as he leaned in before he muttered, "Word of advice, pup: _never_ get married."

"I'm only eleven, Sirius," argued Harry, earning a snigger from Sirius.

"In some circles, you'd be called a late bloomer."

As Harry rolled his eyes, he looked up suddenly while his eyes narrowed in bewilderment as he asked, "Are you going to stand there all day, sir?"

While Sirius both scoffed and looked surprised, it was nothing compared to the look of awe that crossed the face of a wizened gentleman who stepped out from the back of the shop. He had bright-silver-coloured hair and warm, illuminating silver eyes that made him look like a spirit of the ether; dressed in worn, well-fitting clothes, the man gave off an air of power and eccentricity, the latter of which he showed when he smiled at the sight of Harry standing there.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing _you,_ Your Highness," said the old man, earning a surprised look from Harry before the man, whom Harry guessed was Ollivander, actually bowed respectfully before he chuckled as he said, "Yes, your dear Mother, Merlin rest her soul, had the _exact_ same look on her face when I told her I knew her true identity. But do not be afraid, young Prince: my loyalty has always been to the Greater Magic and those who practice it…rest assured, your secrets are safe with me."

As Harry sighed with relief, he chuckled himself when the old man added, "And Governor Black, welcome back to the mainland: hazel and a scale from a Hungarian Horntail: ten-and-three-quarter inches. Skilful, yet stubborn with an excitable flair…quite like its owner, if memory recalls."

"I always _hated_ that memory of yours, Garrick," grumbled Sirius, looking from the old man to his son before he added, "How did you know he was there, Harry? I can't remember the last time someone could _sense_ Garrick being there before he made his dramatic entrance."

"I suspect young Mr Potter sensed me through the water that flows through all," explained Ollivander, his eyes looking into Harry's with a modicum of amusement and wonder as he went on.

"Truly, you have a _powerful_ air about you, little prince; one that will serve you well in all affairs…now, let's see…which is your wand arm?"

"Ambidextrous," replied Harry, earning a chuckle from Ollivander before he clapped his hands together.

"A challenge, is it? _Good…_ I haven't had a challenge in an age…now, let's see…"

With that, he disappeared into the back, leaving Harry and Sirius alone for several long, agonising minutes before, to Sirius' bewilderment, the old man's voice could be heard muttering, "No…I don't think so…hmm…curious…worth a try…perhaps…only one way to find out."

With his last words, Ollivander returned to the front, his arms laden with boxes, which he set down on the counter in front of Harry and Sirius before, lifting one of them, he held out a long, thin wand to Harry as he explained, "I thought we might start with _this,_ Mr Potter; a most-unusual concoction. Holly-and-phoenix-feather, eleven inches…nice and supple; go ahead, give it a…"

Before he could finish, however, he gasped, as did Harry when, as Harry wrapped his fingers around the hilt of said wand, the whole wand suddenly _froze_ over, turning white and brittle before, to the shock of all three magic users, it shattered into nothing more than fragments, leaving only a single, pale-coloured feather on the desk.

"Apparently not…most-extraordinary way of saying it, though," said Garrick, looking to the feather for only a moment before, taking a breath, he looked along the row he'd set down in front of Harry.

After only a moment, Garrick reached for the furthest wand on the left, picking it up as he added, "Perhaps… _this_ one; also a rather unusual combo as this wand is made from _two_ woods intertwined: Reed and Willow, the latter of which was in your _Mother's_ wand, Mr Potter; the core itself is made from the feather of a thunderbird and also contains a shard of pure sapphire: eleven-and-three-quarter inches…proud, but willing to bond to the right master…if given the chance."

From within the box, Ollivander removed a dark, coffee-brown wand that had several small, but lighter-coloured rings around the wand; as Harry peered closer, his eyes widened when he also saw flecks of blue dotted across the wand and what _looked_ like a silver-coloured ring at the head.

Taking the wand in hand, Harry's eyes widened suddenly when he felt a great surge of wind blow through his hair; at the same time, his emerald-green eyes flashed gold _and_ silver, both of which were outlined by a ring of the palest, most-enchanting shade of blue.

While this was going on, Sirius' eyes widened when he saw sparks dancing at the tips of his son's fingers while, around Harry's feet, a dark puddle of water seemed to form, its liquid state rippling beneath him for several minutes before, finally, dying down.

Holding the wand in his hand, Harry was unaware of his eyes returning to normal as he swallowed hard before he whispered, "This…this is the one…I felt it bond with me…"

"As _we_ saw," agreed Ollivander, his eyes filled with a hint of awe and curiosity as he added, "Most-curious, though…appropriate, but…curious."

"What's curious?" asked Sirius, his eyes still as wide as saucers, though his heart was slowing its frenzied beats as he looked to the old man.

"That wand was _actually_ a gift made by a wand _crafter_ who originated from the Laurentian Realm," explained Ollivander, earning a curious look from Harry and Sirius that turned into looks of shock when the old man looked to Harry before he went on.

"I suspect you do not yet know this, young Prince, but the Laurentian Realm is the home, training grounds and central barracks of the Atlantic Royal Forces, the warriors who guard, protect and enforce the laws of Atlantis. This wand, gifted to my predecessor nearly a hundred and fifty years ago, was a gift of faith between the then-commander-in-chief of the Atlantic Royal Forces and the Ollivander Family, who'd assisted them during an uprising that led to the victories of said commander, King Nereus, Father of Perseus, Grandfather of your Mother, Lily…in short, Mr Potter…"

"My family made this wand," said Harry, earning a nod from Ollivander before Harry laughed, his eyes still on his wand.

"That _is_ curious…"

 ** _Atlantis_**

When William and Persephone learned about Harry's wand, Persephone shared Harry's amusement at the fact that his _great-_ grandfather had been the one to forge the wand he now held in his hand. At the same time, she was impressed at what Sirius described when Harry had bonded to his wand's power while, after all the excitement of his new life, Harry finally found the strength to admit something he hadn't really considered.

"I barely even recognise myself anymore."

"You're _still_ you," argued Persephone, standing behind Harry in the main hallway of the Governor's Estate on Faulkner's Cove, the elder witch smiling as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder while she told him, "You're just more the _real_ you than the you that you were when you came here. And this is just the beginning, little one: if the truth of that wand is anything to go on, not to mention your skill with your powers as things stand, I _know_ you will get better, stronger and become even _more_ like the real you soon enough."

"I hope so," muttered Harry softly, his eyes filling with a warm glow as he stared at his reflection.

As he stood there, however, Harry's head snapped around when a knock suddenly came from the front door.

"Ah," said Persephone, heading for the door as she added, "Right on time: I hope you don't mind, Harry, but I asked that friend of mine to come and talk to you about trident training."

"Oh…okay," said Harry, narrowing his eyes as he watched Persephone open the door.

When she did so, she revealed a middle-aged gentleman whom was dressed in a suit of skin-hugging black clothes as well as a chest plate of some sort that seemed to be designed to protect him from blows. He also wore similar guards on his hands and arms, as well as his legs, while he had a head of short, black hair that was brushed back over his head. As he stood there, however, his eyes – which were a dark shade of grey like the colour of storm clouds – widened when he saw Harry standing there, looking both confused and a _little_ intimidated at the sight of the man.

"So…" muttered the man, his voice low in tone while he had an air of noble pride about him, "It's true…he _has_ returned…"

"Did you doubt me?" asked Persephone, though before she could say anything more, she smiled, rolling her eyes in the process as the gentleman walked into the house and, stopping several inches from Harry, he dropped to one knee, bowing his head in homage to the boy.

"My Prince," said the man, his eyes lowered to Harry as he addressed him.

"It does my spirit good to be here before you: my name is Nuidis Vulko and it is going to be my supreme honour to train you."

 **Chapter 7 and, yikes, talk about more shocks for our young hero: a wand made by his ancestor is now his and, from the looks of it, the wand has unlocked more of his true identity, but what** _ **has**_ **it done to him?**

 **Also, can Harry master his gifts with the aid of his family as well as this new mentor, who seems to acknowledge him even before he takes the throne himself?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry trains with Vulko and discovers what Persephone meant about the differences between his trident and the real deal; also, the summer continues and Harry continues to grow with it, but when a surprise visitor comes to Faulkner's Cove, our hero is left feeling anxious, if not a little uneasy about his impending start at Hogwarts;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Portrayal**_

 **Nuidis Vulko: Willem Dafoe**


	8. A Memorable Lesson

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **Brodylopa: The adventure's only** _ **just**_ **begun, friend: there's still time for stuff like that to happen;**

 **WhiteElfElder: You'll see soon enough; also, the foci thing's interesting, especially with what another reviewer asked;**

 **Staar81: I'm sure I pointed this out already, but he's** _ **not**_ **a bad guy in this;**

 **Gabriel Herrol: Ah, but with magic, anything's possible;**

" _It's true…he has returned…"_

" _Did you doubt me?" asked Persephone, though before she could say anything more, she smiled, rolling her eyes in the process as the gentleman walked into the house and, stopping several inches from Harry, he dropped to one knee, bowing his head in homage to the boy._

" _My Prince," said the man, his eyes lowered to Harry as he addressed him._

" _It does my spirit good to be here before you: my name is Nuidis Vulko and it is going to be my supreme honour to train you."_

Chapter 8: A Memorable Lesson

The next morning, after taking a while to get washed, have a light breakfast and dress in some loose, but comfortable clothes for what he already suspected was going to be a memorable, but tense first lesson, Harry walked down a narrow, winding path behind the Estate, which led down onto a private beach that belonged to the Governor and his family.

Over his back, his crystalline trident shone in the light of the summer morning, but Harry was more focused on the reason for him being down there on the beach to begin with.

And that reason was sitting on a large rock on the left-hand side of the beach, his hands resting in his lap while his eyes were closed.

Nuidis Vulko.

The friend of Persephone who'd been asked by her to teach Harry the Way of the Warrior, using his trident as a weapon and aid.

As Harry walked towards the spot where his mentor was sat, he tried not to look _too_ surprised when he saw the older man smile before, without opening his eyes, he remarked, "Good morning, my prince: you're right on time."

"Um…" said Harry, watching as Vulko opened his eyes and, with a surprisingly-graceful leap, he jumped off the rock, landing on the sand not two feet from where Harry stood, while the young boy added, "You…you know you don't _have_ to call me that, Mr Vulko: just…just Harry's fine."

"Very well," said Vulko, rising up before he brushed down his clothes as he went on, "You, on the other hand, may just call me Vulko or _Master_ Vulko if you wish to be formal. I also see the trident Persephone told me about: may I take a closer look at it, Harry?"

Removing the trident from its sheath on his back – the sheath having been a gift from Persephone to help Harry carry it around when he needed to have it – Harry walked towards Vulko before he presented it to his mentor, laying it flat across his palms like he was presenting a sword to a king.

With a small smile, Vulko picked up the trident, measuring its weight and strength in his hands, though as he did so, he addressed Harry about what he could see and feel. "Interesting: the crystal is smooth, but there are several ridges along the prongs…hmm…sort of reminds me of lightning bolts to be honest; the colour is also interesting, as is how it was forged. You say you didn't even _intend_ to harden the water so much when you forged the construct, Harry?"

"No sir…um… _Master_ Vulko," said Harry, looking at the trident himself while, to his bewilderment, he watched as Vulko spun the weapon around, twirling it all around him as easily as though it was a ribbon being used for gymnastics or some other feat.

When the trident spun through the air, Harry also _thought_ he saw a faint sliver of sparkles dancing at the tips of the prongs on the trident, each of which shimmered like the water it had been forged from as Vulko spun it around, passing it from one hand to the other, behind his back, over his head and even tossing it into the air like a baton from his left hand before he caught it firmly in his right hand.

"The balance is equal, but also uneven," said Vulko, extending his hand to Harry, who took the trident with a look of surprise and understanding in his eyes as his mentor continued. "It is a fine construct, certainly, though as strong as it is, it is _still_ merely a construct. Now, would you like me to show you the _real deal,_ so you can understand the differences between them?"

"Yes please," answered Harry, stepping back for only a moment before, to his shock, what looked like a shaft of _ice_ suddenly formed in Vulko's hands, appearing for only a moment before the ice shattered, revealing the weapon beneath.

Unlike Harry's, Vulko's weapon was a solid silver trident, which was engraved with the darkest, but purest-looking sapphires Harry had ever seen along the shaft and a single amethyst stone in the point where the three prongs met. As for the prongs, they weren't vertical like Harry's or a _normal_ trident; instead, the three of them stuck out in a way that made Harry think of a letter W, each of the prongs curved like horns or talons.

Placing the butt of his trident onto the ground, Vulko smiled when he saw Harry staring at the look of the weapon in his hand while, as he looked from the trident to its wielder, the young prince asked, "How…how did you do that?"

"Such is the first of many gifts with a _true_ trident bonded to an Atlantean," explained Vulko, releasing the trident, yet it stayed upright, while Vulko indicated the one in Harry's hands as he continued, "Once you claim your _true_ trident, it becomes bonded to your power in such a way that, with a mere thought, you can _summon_ it to you in an instant. The method of summoning can vary: from appearing out of ice like mine to appearing in a bolt of lightning or a flare of magic; I know one that even rises up out of the bubbles of air you usually see underwater."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, though Vulko just smiled as he went on, "To answer what I suspect is your next question, Harry, you will claim _your_ trident when the time is right. Many, like mine, are forged from materials that just _feel_ right to you, like how a wand _crafter_ is said to be able to create the perfect wand for a witch or wizard. At other times, a trident that was lost to time can call to you if it feels you are worthy; in times gone by, when an Atlantean came of age, they were taken to the Halls of War in the Laurentian Realm; there, they were put into a trance, sometimes for days and even _weeks_ on end until their power sought out the right trident or the right blend of materials to forge their own."

"That's the second time I've heard of the Laurentian world," said Harry, earning a curious look from Vulko before, blushing as he realised his folly, Harry quickly explained, "S…Sorry, Master Vulko; I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just…my wand, the one I got from Ollivander; he said that had been forged by a crafter from the Laurentian Realm."

"Did he indeed?" asked Vulko, an interested look crossing his face before, gesturing with one hand, he surprised Harry with his skills again when he used his magic to command the sand beneath them, forming two _sand chairs,_ which somehow managed to take the weight of the older man.

While Harry was in awe of the power shown by his mentor, Vulko indicated the second chair before he said, "Take a seat, Harry…it seems we have much more to discuss."

When Harry did so, he tried standing his trident up just like Vulko had done.

However, to his embarrassment, his trident hit the sand with a soft thud, earning a soft chuckle from Vulko as he explained, "There's a skill to being able to do _that,_ Harry; one I will teach you, don't worry, but, for now, just let it lie there while we talk."

"Yes, Master Vulko," answered Harry, linking his hands together, though it was mostly to stop his palms sweating and shaking from the shame he felt rising up inside him at looking so foolish in the presence of his mentor, before he looked up as he asked, "But I…I don't understand: what do we need to talk about?"

"Well," replied Vulko, leaning forwards himself before he mirrored Harry's posture as he explained, "As you just said, this is the second time you've heard of the Laurentian Realm, but let me ask you this, my young student: what do you _know_ of the geography of Atlantis as a whole?"

"Not much," admitted Harry, a light blush rising up his cheeks as he explained, "I mean…I _know_ my…my Grandfather, Perseus, sealed the gates when he sent Mum…I mean, Persephone up here to bless my Mum, Lily, with power from Neptune's Star, but…but I don't know much else."

"I see," agreed Vulko, looking out towards the sea behind them for a long moment before, as though reaching a decision, he returned his attention to Harry as he explained, "In that case, as your mentor, I suppose it falls to me to give you a lesson about the kingdom that, Neptune be kind, you may yet return to rule one day."

A faint smile crossed Harry's face when he heard this, though Vulko pretended not to notice as he continued his lecture.

"First, you should know that, long before there were _the_ Seven Seas as Up-Worlders know them, there were actually seven great _nations_ , all of which came together to create the Great Kingdom of the Seas, otherwise known as Atlantis. One was the Laurentian Realm, home of the warlords and warriors of the ocean; great and powerful were their ways, but steeped in mystery for they dwell in one of the deepest, highly-pressurised and most-uninhabitable part of the waters of the world, the Laurentian Abyss, hence the name of the realm."

A look of wonder crossed Harry's face as he heard this, though he kept his peace as Vulko went on, "The second, obviously, was the main city of Atlantis itself. Unlike the Laurentians, Atlantis _did_ once reign as a nation of prosperity, magic and even technological advances here on the surface. However, Man's hunger for greater power than they could handle, as well as the threats from interlopers believing _they_ should control what they could not, forced actions and, as a result, the central Kingdom was returned to the sea. But when it was, the then-King of Atlantis, King Orm, whom is your ancestor, worked alongside some of the greatest Sages, known collectively as the Ocean Masters, to create the Gates of Nimueh: a sort of _portal,_ which only those of Atlantean blood could access. Beyond those gates, hidden from the world of Man, their selfish desires and beliefs of the ways of the world, Atlantis' peace endured and the kingdom flourished, even when an uprising threatened the throne and the sanctity of the seas…"

"An uprising that was won by King Nereus," said Harry, earning a nod from Vulko before Harry cleared his throat as he added, "Ollivander said _he_ was the one who forged my wand."

"Really? That _is_ extraordinary…and quite-curious too," replied Vulko, earning a soft giggle from Harry.

"That's just what Ollivander said…and I agree too," laughed Harry, running a hand through his hair before, clearing his throat again, he added, "Oh, sorry Master Vulko…please, tell me more."

"Very well," agreed Vulko, though as he did so, he smiled in a way that made Harry think of when Sirius and Persephone smiled at him as the older man explained, "And you can stop apologising, Harry: I _am_ your master in these lessons, but you are _not_ bound by any sort of law to be seen and not heard. If you have a question, speak your mind and feel free to have an opinion on anything and everything I show and tell you, all right?"

When Harry nodded in response, Vulko took a moment to compose himself before he continued his explanations.

"After them, we have the Bermuda Valley…and yes, Harry, feel free to laugh at the irony; there, many of the magical occupants of the Kingdom learn their craft and live as guardians of the deep, even by keeping Up-Worlders away from the bounties held within the Valley."

"Let me guess…by the Triangle?" asked Harry amusingly, earning a dry chuckle from Vulko as he nodded. "What's next?"

"Fourth is the Northern Province of the Kingdom, known as Aurorae, which is where the knowledge-seekers and keepers of the ancient secrets of the sea are said to dwell, though, like many others, they too have been hidden beyond the Gates as a result of the wars that rose up some years ago, which I will gladly tell you about _later,_ Harry, as I suspect you do not yet know the truth of _why_ your dear Mother, Princess Lily, was sent to the Up-Worlders in the first place."

"No," agreed Harry, a part of him hurt by what he heard, but, at the same time, he wanted to know as much as he could about _all_ of Atlantis and not just its history, so anything personal could wait for the time being.

"Fifth," continued Vulko, though his tone darkened as he spoke about this one. "Is the darkest part of the Kingdom known by Up-Worlders as the Ring of Fire, in the Pacific Ocean, but we call it Sobek's Wasteland: it is the prison lands of Atlantis, where the worst of the worst are said to dwell. Out there, many Atlanteans also use the Wasteland as a survival zone to test their endurance, though no-one has ever _actually_ managed to endure much of the wasteland for longer than three months before being driven mad by what they witness."

A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he heard this, though as he did so, he gulped as he asked, "Is…is it there now or…or is that behind the gate too, Master Vulko?"

"All _seven_ great nations…well, six and the Wasteland, are behind the gates," answered Vulko, wringing his hands nervously while he looked into Harry's eyes as he told him, "When your Grandfather sealed those gates, he did so by drawing _all_ of Atlantis' power into the parallel realm where they exist even now, though what has become of it since the sealing is unknown, even to me or Persephone."

As Harry nodded, his eyes widened suddenly as a thought he hadn't considered suddenly made itself known.

"Wait…you mean… _you're_ Atlantean?"

"I was born in Aurorae, but yes, my prince, I _am_ of Atlantis, like Persephone, your late Mother and yourself, not to mention your newly-adoptive brother, William," answered Vulko, a smug smile crossing his face as though he'd wondered when Harry might catch on.

At the same time, he looked to Harry with the same paternal, familiar air as before as he went on, "I have lived in the Cove for many years, devoting myself to the pursuit of knowledge and awaiting the day when the Royal Bloodline would return, either through you or dear Princess Lily, though when I heard tales of her death, I was saddened for I feared you were lost."

"Which is why you were so surprised to see me when Mum…I mean Persephone, introduced me to you last night," said Harry, earning a faint smile from Vulko before he nodded, earning a smile from Harry in return as the young boy asked, "Did…did you ever know my Mum, Lily, Master Vulko? I…I know she knew of her heritage, so did you…"

"I did," answered Vulko, once again looking out towards the sea as he explained, "I'd decided to take a trip to the mainland some years ago, while your Mother was just a student of the craft, and I found her practicing her Hydromancy…Water Magic," he quickly added, seeing Harry's confused look, though when he filled in the blank, Harry just nodded, listening as his mentor continued his tale.

"As soon as I saw how _amazing_ she was with the gift, I _knew_ who she was and what she was destined to become, but when I saw her, I am also ashamed to admit I did _not_ go over to her or make any efforts to get to know her as well as Sirius, Persephone and their friends did. Perhaps, if I had done…if I'd gotten to know her…then perhaps…"

"It wasn't your fault," said Harry quickly, earning a thankful smile from Vulko before the young warrior added, "And besides, you're here helping _me,_ so, if you want, you can see helping me as making up for what you didn't do with her. I know she'd want me to be as strong as I could be, so…"

"I thank you for that, my prince," said Vulko, bowing his head before, wiping a stray tear from his eye, he returned his attention to their conversation as he asked, "Now, how many have I named?"

"Five," replied Harry.

"Right," agreed Vulko, running a hand through his hair while he continued, "Well, the sixth nation is the most-intriguing of all, especially since a remnant of it still exists even _with_ the gates closed…and that is the realm of the Wilds of Oceania, which your bloodline was also named for, before you ask…but where do you _think_ it is, Harry?"

"I…I don't know," said Harry, earning a smile from Vulko before he gave an encouraging gesture to the young prince.

"Come on, I'm _sure_ you will have heard about it at one time or another…think of the name, if that helps."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Harry thought on it as Vulko watched and waited.

He thought of the name, _Oceania_ , and how it could relate to a place that was still on Earth.

As his brow furrowed, Harry heard Vulko chuckle before he said, "Let me give you another clue: here on Earth, the remnants of the Wilds make up some of the most-beautiful _reefs_ in the world, all of them surrounding a particularly-large and well-known country at the heart of _Oceania…_ "

Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped open, a _very_ faint memory of a book at primary school, as well as news reports about the same place, flashing across his memories.

"You…you're talking about the Great Barrier Reef, aren't you?"

"Spot on," chuckled Vulko, applauding Harry's efforts as he went on, "That famous spot, as well as the other reefs in the Coral Sea, parts of Australia's borders _and_ around Fiji and New Guinea _all_ make up the remains of the Wilds here on Earth. When the Gates were open and the land flourished, the Wilds were _breathtakingly_ amazing, full of so much life and light and wonders that had never been seen anywhere else in the Seven Realms, not even in the Seventh and Final of the Nations I have to tell you about."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"What else?" asked Vulko, shrugging ruefully while his voice adopted a note of regret and pain as he explained, "Up-Worlders and their thirsts for more as well as those who believed the wonders were theirs and theirs alone; in truth, after Atlantis, the Wilds were the first of the realms to vanish behind the Gates for the sake of all who lived there, man and beast and even the flora and fauna."

"Like the Coral?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Vulko while Harry sniffed softly as he muttered, "That…that's kind of sad…to think the world was forced to lose so much beauty because people got greedy for fame and answers they could call their own…"

"Your family would be _very_ proud to hear you say that, Harry," said Vulko, taking a deep breath before he straightened up as he added, "This brings us to the seventh and final nation of Atlantis, home to the oldest of its secrets and wonders _beyond_ Man's comprehension. A place so infused with the ancients that, even when it was pulled beyond the Gates, it was buried _so_ deep, it only exists now in Man's stories…for it exists at the centre of the Earth itself."

Harry's eyes widened in genuine shock and awe as he heard this while Vulko smiled proudly as he went on.

"It is, appropriately, known as the Vale of Avalon, after the ancient resting place of the Up-Worlder King, Arthur Pendragon, whom legend says was a welcome guest at banquets hosted by the Royals. However, when Atlantis succumbed to the depths, Avalon was concealed with help from Merlin himself and left to the stories and rumours of the Up-Worlders, though, even now, I've never attempted it myself, but it's said only a _very_ select few can access the Vale because of the magic protecting it."

A look of awe crossed Harry's face while Vulko smiled knowingly as he added, "And if you want proof of just _how_ protected it is, I'll tell you: the last person to successfully pass whatever trials guard the entrance and visit the Vale wasn't even an Atlantean, but an Up-Worlder."

With another shocked look in his eyes, Harry gulped before he asked, "Who…who was it?"

"A wizard whom you may yet become _pretty_ familiar with soon enough, young prince," replied Vulko, drawing himself to his full height once more before he told Harry the identity of the person;

"His name was Salazar Slytherin!"

 **Chapter 8 and, wow, talk about an interesting lesson for Harry: not only has he learned a little more about his future kingdom, but he's also found out something that may or may not affect him in Hogwarts…but if it does…** _ **how?**_

 **Also, if these realms were lost behind the Great Gates of Nimueh, what would it mean if Harry achieves the destiny they say and reopens them, returning Atlantis to the world?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Summer continues and Harry's training gets physical, giving him just a small taste of what awaits him in the future;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	9. Countdown to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **WhiteElfElder: I don't want to say** _ **too**_ **much for fear of revealing too much too soon…**

 **TJ Law: You're welcome: to be honest, the GBR, as well as the BT, were among the first places I thought about when I was thinking up ideas for Atlantis' other dominions in the world;**

" _As soon as I saw how amazing she was with the gift, I knew who she was and what she was destined to become, but when I saw her, I am also ashamed to admit I did not go over to her or make any efforts to get to know her as well as Sirius, Persephone and their friends did. Perhaps, if I had done…if I'd gotten to know her…then perhaps…"_

" _It wasn't your fault," said Harry quickly, earning a thankful smile from Vulko before the young warrior added, "And besides, you're here helping me, so, if you want to, you can see helping me as making up for what you didn't do with her. I know she'd want me to be as strong as I could be, so…"_

" _I thank you for that, my prince,"_

Chapter 9: Countdown to Hogwarts

After the long conversation about the geography of Atlantis, Harry and Vulko took a break to warm up for the afternoon's training session.

In Harry's case, Vulko had him running along the length of the beach while the older man used Hydromancy to pull the tide in, using the water to slow Harry's progress, but also see how well his young student adapted to the change in scenery.

By the time the water was up to his knees, Harry was barely running at all, earning a frown of curiosity from Vulko as he banished the sea back to the edge of the shoreline before, looking to Harry, who was doubled over, trying to catch his breath, he asked, "Harry, exactly how _much_ of your power have you used?"

"Hardly any…willingly, anyway," said Harry, moving back towards Vulko while he explained, "I…I always felt a weird connection to water when I was younger and…and I found I could speak to Syrena pretty easily. I also found a new gift that allows me to see through her mind and memories as though I was really _there_ with her."

"That's an old power," whispered Vulko, a note of awe in his words as he looked to Harry, who nodded in response.

"That's what Mum said, which is why she's been training me in it, just like Will's been helping me learn to manipulate water, including giving me my first experience with swimming and exploring the caves around here, which is how I know about breathing and even speaking underwater."

"Well, I admit walking on water _does_ take a bit of training because of how the tides of water are constantly shifting," explained Vulko, his eyes filled with a glint of pride at the knowledge his young protégé was sharing with him, even as he shared more with Harry in return. "But once you have the skill down to a T, you can walk on water and _with_ water on practically any surface, even on walls, ceilings or _under_ the waves themselves."

"Yeah right," laughed Harry, earning a smirk from Vulko as he looked to his student.

"You desire proof? Fine," said Vulko, flicking his head upwards, which suddenly caused a geyser of water to shoot out of the nearest spot on the shoreline. As Harry watched with curious amusement, his amusement and scepticism died instantly when Vulko walked towards the geyser before, amazingly, he walked _up_ the shaft of the geyser like a salmon swimming up a waterfall, as easily as he'd walked on land.

Once he reached the top, Vulko stood there with a smug smile on his face as he looked down at his awestruck protégé before, to Harry's amazement, the water at the top of the geyser extended outwards, forming a liquid bridge between Vulko and the nearest cliff. Then, with the same expert practice as before, Vulko silenced all doubts Harry might have had when he walked along the bridge, but when he did so, he walked along the _underside_ of the bridge, coming to a stop right over Harry's head.

"Are we convinced?" asked Vulko, earning a dumbstruck look from Harry before he nodded slowly; appeased by Harry's admission, Vulko let the water return him to the ground, though not before he righted himself, so that he stood on the sands when he landed instead of landing on his head.

"I…I can't believe it," whispered Harry, watching as the geyser and the water bridge both returned to the sea, "Even with…with what Mum and Will have taught me, I…I _never_ would have thought…"

"In truth, young one, no single Atlantean has any idea what other Atlanteans are capable of, least of all _you,_ " explained Vulko, drawing himself to his full height before he smiled proudly as he added, "But that is why people like William, Persephone and I are here; to _teach_ you about your abilities. And, on that note, now we're both satisfied and ready for the next step, I think we should return to our task from this morning."

Without needing to be told what he meant, Harry ran over to his trident, retrieving it from the rocks where Vulko had been meditating while the older man summoned his in the same icy manner as before.

Once both of them were ready, Vulko lifted his voice suddenly as he barked, "Now, defend yourself!"

Harry _barely_ had time to get his trident up in time before the silvery form of Vulko's trident collided with his crystalline one.

As soon as it did so, however, Harry's eyes widened while his heart gave a jolt at the _power_ he felt coursing through the tridents in the collision.

His hands shook with the resonance of a shockwave that jarred his nerves and made his teeth rattle while, at the same time, a static field rose up, causing Harry's hair to stand on end before, unable to withstand the force of impact anymore, the young boy was sent flying back, skidding to a crash landing on the sand at the edge of the beach. His whole body felt numb, so much so that, in his flight from Vulko's attack, he realised he'd actually _dropped_ his trident, leaving it to lie where he'd stood just a few moments ago.

As he rubbed his hands and wrists, trying to get _some_ feeling back into his body, Harry gulped as he asked, "What…what _was_ that, Master Vulko?"

" _That_ , young one, was but a taste of the _true_ power within a trident bonded to a _true_ Atlantean warrior," explained Vulko, leaving his trident to stand in the sand once more before, with a simple flick of his wrist, he mirrored Harry's summoning as he conjured a water trident similar to Harry's crystal one as he continued, "I know you have not yet experienced that strength and, though I apologise for alarming you with my sudden attack, I felt this was the simplest way for you to experience it."

Stumbling to his feet, his legs still feeling like they'd been jellified right down to the bone, Harry watched as Vulko kicked his trident out of the sand before he tossed it to Harry, who caught it, albeit clumsily as his fingers fumbled to get a grip for several long, agonisingly-embarrassing seconds.

Once he had hold of his trident, however, Harry tried to get himself ready for the next attack, but as he did so, he felt his chest clench suddenly, making him feel like he was going to be sick.

As embarrassing enough as it was to look _this_ weak in front of such an experienced mentor, Harry couldn't help but fall to his hands and knees again, gasping for air whilst trying to keep his nausea down.

Seeing this, Vulko sighed deeply before, banishing his constructed trident, he walked over to Harry, helping him to his feet while he told him, "It seems your body is not yet fully-adjusted to the true Atlantean strength inside of you, young one, which is unfortunate considering the attack I used on you was a simple strike. Had I used any more power in my attack, I fear you might not be standing, much less able to stop yourself feeling such a backlash on your chest, stomach and even your heart."

"I…I'm sorry, Master," gasped Harry, swallowing down great lungfuls of air as he tried to regain his strength, "I…I must…I probably don't even _look_ like…like a prince now, do I?"

"I am not here to tell you how a prince should look, Harry," argued Vulko, reaching a hand around to massage Harry's back as he explained, "And besides, even the greatest kings looked like amateurs on their first attempt. And, from what I heard from Persephone, your power has been sealed away for your own good for nigh-on ten years, so it _will_ take time for your full Atlantean nature to emerge. But now, I hope you begin to grasp the idea of what Persephone told you when she said your trident was different from a _real_ one?"

"Yes sir…"

"Then hold your head high, my prince," said Vulko, patting Harry's back in a proud, if not affectionate manner as he told him, "You're learning…and _that_ is what you're here to do and why I am here to teach you."

Even with his body _still_ vibrating from the power he'd experienced in the collision, Harry still managed a weak smile, his cheeks reddening from the praise from his mentor.

 _Then_ he vomited…

 ** _Atlantis_**

After the first lesson, Vulko eased up with Harry as he began to teach him how to properly wield, attack and defend himself with the trident.

For the time being, like Harry, the older man used a constructed trident to battle his charge with and, afterwards, he introduced Harry to one of the powers of the ocean they had.

Healing: through focusing magical energy through the water itself, Vulko told Harry they could use the liquid, be it in water or even _ice_ form, to heal injuries and close wounds.

It _did_ take some focus and a lot of training to heal more-serious injuries, but it was something he could look into.

As well as trident training, Harry's training with elemental-based magic continued, now including ice and snow since Vulko's act of summoning his trident and the feats performed with it had started to become part of the things Harry became interested in.

In this manner, Harry's knowledge of his Atlantean power grew, introducing new sessions with Persephone or Vulko supervising his times with Will.

Of course, with September looming, Harry also had to start reading up on and practicing for his subjects at Hogwarts, but he took to those lessons with just as much interest. Because he'd spent two years there already, Will was a _big_ help in making sure Harry either did his work right or made a decent effort on it that made it look like he'd tried.

As Persephone told him, Harry didn't _have_ to be the best in his lessons or make each and every bit of work perfect, but he _did_ have to prove he wasn't just a lazy, good-for-nothing slacker.

Or, as a certain teacher Will told him about might say, one of the _usual bands of dunderheads they have to teach._

Maybe it was because of what he knew from his Mum's diaries or the stories Sirius would often share about his Dad, but Harry felt like he was soon compelled to _prove_ he wasn't a dunderhead. After all, he had a legacy to uphold, and not just Atlantean-speaking, and a name to be proud of, not to mention the fact that, after the things he'd heard about him being _the Boy-Who-Lived,_ Harry wanted to prove and show that he was a _lot_ more than just a name or a title that was as foul and disgusting, not to mention disrespectful as polluted waters.

The night before he was set to start Hogwarts, however, Harry found a dilemma coming to him that he hadn't really thought about before…

 ** _Atlantis_**

Harry didn't know why, but there was something about the beach behind the Estate that made it seem more-peaceful than ever.

Beneath the cloudy, darkened colours of the summer night sky, Harry stood in the surf, his toes washing in the water as he stared out across the view that stretched out across the Atlantic Ocean. Somewhere in the distance, he heard seagulls calling out to one another while, overhead, a faint rumbling sound told him a plane had just flown overhead, oblivious to the presence of Faulkner's Cove below, let alone the eleven-year-old standing on the beach.

As he stood there, breathing in the scent of the sea air, Harry heard a sudden splashing noise from his left.

Looking towards the source, he smiled when a familiar squid's head poked itself out of the water, accompanied by a soft, but not-unkind voice. / _You should be getting ready for bed, little one; you have a big day tomorrow._ /

/ _I couldn't sleep,_ / admitted Harry, walking through the surf – still unable to walk _on_ water, despite his lessons, but he knew there was time – until he reached Syrena's side. When he did so, his smile widened when she lifted a tentacle out of the water and, in a gentle manner that only seemed to be reserved for him, she coiled it around him like a blanket or a sleeping bag, letting him rest against her large body while she kept him company.

/ _You're worried about the school?_ / asked Syrena, earning a shrug from Harry as he ran his hand along her tentacles, soothing her as she was trying to soothe him, while she went on, / _You shouldn't be scared, young one; remember, you are not alone there. And you will make new friends, as well as having your family, and be able to grow stronger._ /

/ _That's not what I'm worried about…not most of all, anyway,_ / confessed Harry, heaving a sigh as he leaned against Syrena, looking up to the skies overhead before, sniffing once, he added, / _This might not make sense to you, Syrena, but…but I'm worried about the Sorting Ceremony._ /

/ _What is that?_ /

/ _It's a thing the school does,_ / explained Harry, resting his hands behind his head even as he looked up at the skies.

Curiously, Syrena didn't seem uncomfortable by his posture, let alone his weight against her.

She just seemed content to listen to him as he told her, / _We get called up to sit beneath this object known as the Sorting Hat; then, it reads our potential and examines our traits and it decides where we will be best-suited. One of four Houses, sort of like squads, named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Will's in Gryffindor, as was my Dad and both my birth parents…_ /

Even though she _didn't_ quite understand the strangeness of humans, Syrena seemed to catch on.

/ _You worry you might not follow them into the Griffin's Door?_ /

/ _Exactly,_ / laughed Harry, the play on words amusing him and helping calm him even more.

/ _Then you are a fool,_ / said Syrena, splashing Harry's face with one of her other tentacles before she used the same one to caress his face, stroking his hair with her slimy, suction-lined touch as she told him, / _You are_ not _them, little one; yes, you are their child and, true, you are their blood and their name, but you are_ not _them yourself. Where you go, what you do, who you will become…all these things are_ your _choice, not those of the dear-departed or even the canine-man whom is your new Father._ /

/ _So…for argument's sake, what if I go in the opposite to them and go to Slytherin? The things I've heard about that place…_ /

/ _Are words of rumour and hearsay only,_ / argued Syrena, taking Harry's hand in her tentacle before she told him, / _They are like the waves lapping the shore; they can touch you and move around you, but they do not define you. If this Slither In squad is your destiny, so be it, and if friends_ or _family define you for it, they are as foolish and insignificant as plankton…and you know what becomes of them when they go up against bigger fish and mammals of the ocean, don't you?_ /

Again, Harry laughed in response before his laughter grew when Syrena added, / _And if any of them give you_ real _trouble, tell them_ I'll _eat them! See who judges whom when the threat of my suckers leaving them looking like a balloon before they feed my hunger for challenging my young prince._ /

Petting the squid's body, Harry felt Syrena's tentacles release him from their hold before, pushing him back onto the sand, Syrena tousled his hair again as she told him, / _Now, off to bed with you, little one; even the Great Prince of the Sea needs a good night's sleep._ /

Hiding a yawn behind one hand, Harry petted Syrena's head before he told her, / _I'll see you in the winter, my friend._ /

/ _Good luck, little one…pleasant dreams._ /

 **A short chapter 9 that sort of links things together nicely, but now Harry seems ready for Hogwarts, you have to wonder: is Hogwarts ready for him?**

 **Also, with a** _ **much**_ **different outlook on the world, not to mention strength and confidence that's all his own, where will he end up?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: It's time for the main event: Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, but if certain people – and not who you might be thinking either – believe he's going to be easy to fool and make mistakes, they're in for a nasty surprise: the tides of change are rising…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	10. Harry's Maiden Voyage

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **BillBrink: I daresay a certain someone will turn him off that idea even** _ **if**_ **Daphne is a Slytherin herself;**

 **Uncanny Genius: Well, he's only been away from those who sought to make him weak for a short time: it's early days yet;**

 _Petting the squid's body, Harry felt Syrena's tentacles release him from their hold before, pushing him back onto the sand, Syrena tousled his hair again as she told him, /Now, off to bed with you, little one; even the Great Prince of the Sea needs a good night's sleep./_

 _Hiding a yawn behind one hand, Harry petted Syrena's head before he told her, /I'll see you in the winter, my friend./_

 _/Good luck, little one…pleasant dreams./_

Chapter 10: Harry's Maiden Voyage

"Wow…she's beautiful!"

"Told you so," said Will, smiling with amusement as he tousled Harry's hair after his younger brother had given his opinion on the first impression given by the Hogwarts Express. Behind the two boys, Persephone and Sirius shared their sons' shared amusement and awe at the sight of the scarlet steam engine waiting for departure, the many families and men, women and children on the platform as normal for them as magic itself.

As Harry and Will made their way towards the train, Sirius took _extra_ -special care of Harry's trunk while Persephone kept a close eye on her adoptive son and how he was able to keep his worries and doubts in check.

Of _course_ he was worried: what kid wouldn't be on their first day at a new school?

In one of Harry's hands, Hedwig slept soundly in her cage while, next to him, Will carried a pet carrier that held a small, but playful sandy-brown kitten with a black diamond patch on his forehead and a stripe of black on his tail named Aly – as in _alley cat,_ which Sirius had found funny, but Harry just rolled his eyes when he'd learned this.

As the family reached the train, Persephone helped Harry load his things into an empty compartment before, turning to his surrogate Mother, the young prince embraced her fondly, earning a laugh from Persephone as she patted his back.

"Now, no tears, Harry: this isn't a time to be crying. It's going to be _amazing_ for you at Hogwarts and, never forget, you're not alone there."

"I…I know," said Harry, wiping tears from his eyes before he smiled as he added, "I…I just wanted to thank you… _both_ of you for…for everything; you've taught me _so_ much and made me happier than I've _ever_ felt. I _never_ thought I could ever be as happy, let alone as strong as I've become thanks to you and Dad…I also never thought I'd find family, but…"

"But you have," finished Sirius, patting Harry's shoulder before he smiled warmly as he added, "And _this_ family _wants_ you, Harry, never forget that. So, when those lists come around at Christmas, you'd _better_ be on this train or I swear, I'll _drag_ you out of Hogwarts and home myself!"

"Sirius," argued Persephone, cuffing her husband on the back of his head, earning a groan from Sirius as she told him, " _If_ our boys want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, that's their choice. If one does and one doesn't, that's _also_ their choice: we won't think _any_ less of either of you if you came back together, separately or not at all, sweetheart."

She added the last part to Harry, who nodded thankfully before Persephone drew in a breath as she added, "Also, be sure to keep up your training: Hogwarts has a _huge_ lake you can use to practice with and creatures who _should_ be welcoming and appreciative towards you, given who you are. But, most of all, just have fun and be _very_ careful, okay?"

"I will," said Harry, before Will returned from setting up their compartment, just in time to see his little brother hug both Sirius and Persephone once again; as Will joined in, however, he smiled as he heard Harry speak, "I…I love you."

"And _we_ love you too, little one," replied Persephone, brushing Harry's tears away before she gestured, "Now, get on-board…and don't worry about anything; not the Sorting, not how we'll feel about what you choose to be or how you choose to learn… _nothing!_ "

"Just don't go to Slyther… _ow!_ " gasped Sirius, earning a smirk from Harry as _he_ had seen Persephone drive her elbow into his chest, silencing him before he could finish his _fatherly advice_ to his youngest child.

Instead, rubbing his sore ribs, Sirius added, "I mean… _good luck…wherever you go._ "

He then gave Harry one of his trademark winks to show he was being serious about it, even though he probably _wouldn't_ like it if any kid of his wound up going to the House of Serpents. "Lily and James, and Persephone and me, will be proud of you no matter what, pup."

With a nod, Harry climbed onto the train, vanishing from Sirius' line of sight while Persephone, smiling sadly as she started realising just how much she would miss her little one when he was at school, closed her eyes, wiping her own tears away before she cleared her throat as she told her lovable rogue of a husband, "Come on…let's go home."

As they made their way back to the Apparition point, Sirius frowned suddenly before he asked, "Hey Sephie?"

"Hmm?"

"Where _will_ he end up?"

Without turning, Persephone just scoffed before she looked back at her husband with a questionable look in her eyes as she told him, "Nice try, you big idiot, but he will go wherever _he_ chooses to go, Sirius Black…and, in the end, that's all that should matter to me, you or anyone else who would call themselves his family."

Sirius _knew_ she was right, of course, but he never admitted it.

Husbands had their pride after all…

 ** _Atlantis_**

In the compartment that Will had stored their possessions in, Harry sank into his seat with a sigh before, looking across the compartment to his older brother, he sniffed once as he asked, "Do you…maybe…want to go and find your friends, Will? I can look after our things in here."

"Nah, they'll find us in due course," replied Will, mirroring Harry's posture as, like the young prince of the seas, he too was laid lengthways over his seat, resting his head on a rolled-up coat he used as a makeshift pillow. Harry, on the other hand, was sat with his back against the wall, his legs stretched out along the seat and his own posture relatively-calm, but also curious about the journey ahead.

"Besides," added Will, looking over to Harry as he added, "With you being here on your own, there's no telling who might try and take advantage, especially if they figure out who you really are. After all, with that hair, those eyes and the _much_ -better physique about you, even _I_ couldn't mistake you for the big hero they think you are…and I've spent going on three months with you now."

"These have been the _best_ three months of my life," admitted Harry, stretching up before he put his hands behind his head as he added, "I don't even _want_ to think about what I could have been like if I hadn't found Syrena and she'd helped unlock my true power. I don't even want to think about what _they_ might have said when my letter turned up, not knowing what I now know about Mum and all."

"Good news, you don't _have_ to," chuckled Will, earning a rueful shrug from Harry before he explained, "And if _anyone_ tries to even _think_ of making you go back there, they won't have a leg to stand on. Thanks to Madame Bones, you're now one of us, whether we like it or not."

"Umm…shouldn't that be whether _I_ like it or not?" asked Harry, but as he did so, he scoffed when he saw Will give him a wink similar to the one Sirius gave him, showing he was goofing around and that he didn't even mean what he'd said, much less in offence towards Harry.

"My point is," said Will, adjusting himself so that he was sitting up like Harry as he went on. "With us, you have a family, you have freedom and, best of all, you have people who _do_ want you to be the best you can be. And then, if you choose to, you can be better. And don't forget, no matter what you discover you can do, I will _always_ be by your side: my vow makes me unable to oppose you, remember?"

"I remember," replied Harry, curling his knees to his chest while he wrapped his arms around them as he stared off into space for a moment.

Will, on the other hand, cleared his throat, as though he sensed what was bothering his young sibling, as he said, "Hey, don't go thinking I'm upset about it or anything: I'm _proud_ to be your vassal, Harry, and prouder-still to be your new brother. I swore that vow of my own free will and worded it in the same way because I _wanted_ to do it."

As Harry lowered his eyes, Will scoffed in amusement before he added, "Now, if somewhere down the line, you wanted to release me from it, if only to give me _full_ freedom to prove I'm a man of my word, then I wouldn't object, but don't feel guilty about it either, Harry. Oath or no oath, I am here, by your side, and I will _always_ be proud to watch you reach higher status, strengths and powers than me…all right?"

"All right," replied Harry, though as he did so, he gave a sudden start when the train started rocking, accompanied by a loud whistle that told him they were finally off to Hogwarts. As the train started pulling out of London, Harry looked to Will before he asked, "Hey, while we're at school, do you think you could continue my trident battle training since Master Vulko can't be there to help?"

"If I can," replied Will, looking over to Harry as he told him, "After two years to think about it, and with my new broom, I was thinking of trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and, not to be pushy here, little brother, but you should think about it too. Uncle James was the _best_ Chaser to come out of Hogwarts since the earliest greats, so it won't surprise _me_ to find out you've inherited his skill."

As Harry rolled his eyes, he smiled slyly before he asked, "But what if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Then may the best Black win," drawled Will, earning a laugh from Harry before he added, "And if you need any help with _any_ lessons, whether you're Gryffindor or not, you have _full_ rights to come and find me, and I'll see what I can do to help you, okay?"

As Harry nodded in response, Will let out a big yawn, which surprised Harry, as the older boy groaned, "Oh…boy; one downside to this ride, as fun as it is, is how it can take for-fucking-ever! Of course, we've got people to meet, talks to have and, if you're really up for it, we could even do some elemental training since there's plenty of water on this train."

"I'd rather wait until we get to Hogwarts," argued Harry, swinging his legs over the side before he leaned forwards as he explained, "I don't want to be focusing on my power and then have it flood the train because someone knocks me or the train rattles too violently."

"Point taken," chuckled Will, settling back onto his makeshift pillow as he added, "In that case, if it's okay with you, I'm going to catch some Z's."

He was out like a light even before Harry had a chance to say anything.

 ** _Atlantis_**

To Harry's bewilderment, Will only napped for ¾ of an hour before he was wide awake again.

To pass the time, the two boys changed into their robes and made sure their wands were strapped to holsters up the cuffs of their robes, rather than lounging in a pocket or somewhere they could easily be lost.

As they finished their changes, Harry turned suddenly when a knock sounded at the door; to his bewilderment, it was a young boy with a slightly-rounded face and dark, chestnut-brown eyes that were filled with tears of pain and hurt, both of which Harry caught onto immediately as he asked the boy, "Hey…is everything all right?"

"S-S-Sorry," replied the boy, whimpering pitifully as he asked, "But…have-have either one of you seen a toad? I…I turned my back for a second and he…he ran away from me!"

"No, sorry," answered Harry, Will mirroring the response as he watched Harry move towards the door before he asked, "Would you like some help finding him? More eyes and all that?"

"You…you'd do that?" asked the boy, earning a small smile and a nod from Harry, "Oh…thank you; oh, sorry, my…my name's Neville…Neville Longbottom, if you're interested."

"Very," said Will, earning a look from Harry that was both curious and a little bewildered, though when he saw the look, Will smiled as he added, "In the old days, Mum and Dad were good friends with the Longbottoms, as were _your_ birth parents, Harry. Dad always wondered what happened to them after…after that night."

"He…he did?" asked Neville, earning a small smile from Will while, looking to Harry, the dark-eyed boy frowned as he asked, "Harry…you…you couldn't be…could you?"

"I could and I _am,_ Neville, nice to meet you," said Harry, extending a hand, which Neville took softly before, indicating Will, Harry added, "And that's William Black, but you can call him Will…now, shall we go and find this toad?"

"When you do," added Will, just as Harry stepped outside, "Feel free to bring him and the rest of your things back here. It'll be nice to swap stories with an old friend of the family…and don't worry, Harry; I'll make sure there's plenty of room."

"Thanks, Will," replied Harry, leading Neville out into the corridor.

 ** _Atlantis_**

Unbeknownst to Neville, as the search began for his toad, Harry was already working on another little gift of his.

Thanks to Vulko's training, and a little talk with Persephone, Harry had discovered the ability to _sense_ creatures of the water, as well as sensing other people thanks to the _tiny_ fact that humans were near-enough 70% water. As Harry had learned, the gift was similar to how wizards would sense others with gifts like Mage Sight and Precognition as it allowed Harry to seek out, detect and search for nearby beings associated with or in possession of water.

All by following trails, like currents, to wherever they were located.

If Neville had been standing in _front_ of Harry, he would have seen the young prince's eyes flash _gold_ before, to Harry, the world around him seemed to waver, like he was staring into a deep pool or through a watery mirror or window.

With his vision in _Water-Radar Mode,_ Harry could see the _many_ different people occupying the train, some of whom were moving along the corridors in the compartments like him and Neville while others were happily socialising in their compartments.

Here and there, Harry saw watery outlines of beasts, such as toads – which _had_ been on the list of allowed animals at Hogwarts – as well as slivers of watery essence that suggested pipes or some other water system was also part of the train.

 ** _Atlantis_**

"Where _is_ he?" asked Neville, drawing Harry back to the present while the other boy asked, "Are…are you _sure_ we shouldn't knock on a door and ask someone? He…he might be in one of these compartments."

"I doubt it," said Harry, narrowing his eyes for only a moment before he asked, "Not to sound weird or nothing, Neville, but…did you try the toilet?"

"Huh?" asked Neville, earning a smirk from Harry as the boy brushed past him, heading for the on-board _facilities_ , though as he did so, he missed the sight of Harry's eyes returning to normal, though not before Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to get used to seeing the world in _normal_ mode again.

If he had to describe the sensation, Harry would have said it was like looking at such intense light after spending so long in the dark, but Vulko had assured him that the discomfort would pass with time and training.

"Found him!" exclaimed Neville, earning a faint smile from Harry as the other boy returned to him, now carrying a fat-looking, slimy-grey toad in his hands, "Thank you, Harry: my…my Uncle gave him to me, you see, so…so if I'd lost him…"

"It was my pleasure," replied Harry, looking once to the toad, who was croaking softly.

However, as he did so, Harry hid a smile when _he_ heard more than just croaking.

/ _Stupid human tadpole…how does he expect me to survive if he lets my skin dry out? Why the elder human gave me to him, I do not know…he doesn't even offer me grubs or flies to snack on._ /

"Hey," said Harry, walking alongside Neville as they made their way back to the compartment where Will had said Neville could join them.

"Yeah?"

Acting as though he'd just thought of the idea himself, Harry shrugged before he asked, "Do you have a small bowl or tank you can keep him in? If I had to guess, he probably needed somewhere wet, if not dark, to keep his skin slimy…cause if he dries out…"

"I…I never thought," whispered Neville, earning a faint smile from Harry before he pressed on.

"Also, you might want to stock up on bugs and flies…you know, a little treat for him every now and then; take good care of your pets and they'll take care of you, isn't that right?"

While Neville blushed, Harry reached out and stroked the drying skin of the toad in Neville's hands.

As he did so, however, he let a _little_ of his power bleed out, just enough to draw the water in the amphibian's body to the surface, making him feel nice and slimy once again.

As they reached Harry and Will's compartment once again, Harry hid a smile when he heard the toad's voice. / _Thank you, Great Prince of the Seas: I did not realise it was you._ /

"Ssshhh," whispered Harry, petting the toad as he let Neville set him down in the compartment before the young boy vanished, returning nearly a minute later with his trunk, which he set down with Harry and Will's trunks. As for the toad, whom Harry soon learned was named Trevor, he seemed content to hop into Harry's hand and rest near the Prince of Atlantis for a long while.

Looking up from his surprising companion, Harry glanced to Will as he asked, "So…anything good happen while we were out?"

"Define _good,_ " muttered Will, earning a frown from Harry before the older boy told him, "You remember Dad's wayward cousin, Narcissa?"

"Uh-huh."

"I had the _fortune_ of meeting her _son,_ " said Will, his eyes filled with a level of fire that seemed to cause a chill to pass through the compartment, making Neville shudder while Harry cocked an eyebrow, listening as Will went on, "I know I have no right to say it, Harry, but _please,_ for the love of Merlin, _please_ don't let that old hat send you to Slytherin."

"That bad?" asked Harry, sitting next to his elder brother while Neville made himself comfortable on the other side where Harry had been sitting.

As for Will, he just scoffed before, looking to the view from the window, he let out a low, growl-tinged sigh of disdain;

"No… _worse!_ "

 **Chapter 10 and, wow, it looks like Harry's found a familiar friend while Will's had the misfortune of encountering a familiar ferret: what will this mean for when Harry gets called up in the Sorting?**

 **Also, what about the other usual suspects? Where are they and what sort of impact will they have on our heroes?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Nearing Hogwarts, Harry has the** _ **pleasure**_ **of meeting a certain gruesome twosome who seem to lift Will's spirits; also, a surprise guest for you that seems to take a special shine to Harry…**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Portrayal**_

 **Trevor – voice: Andy Serkis (Gollum voice)**


	11. Friends of the Family

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **Winged Seer Wolf: Appreciate that, my old friend; hope you like this chapter;**

 **DiZ-1989: As funny as Klaue would be, it's Gollum's voice I imagined first, which is also funny;**

 **Bob19h: Well…in the movie, they meet on the** _ **stairs…**_ **and when stairs get icy…umm…whoops?**

" _You remember Dad's wayward cousin, Narcissa?"_

" _Uh-huh."_

" _I had the fortune of meeting her son," said Will, his eyes filled with a level of fire that actually seemed to cause a chill to pass through the compartment, making Neville shudder while Harry cocked an eyebrow, listening as Will went on, "I know I have no right to say it, Harry, but please, for the love of Merlin, please don't let that old hat send you to Slytherin."_

" _That bad?"_

" _No…worse!"_

Chapter 11: Friends of the Family

Not long after Harry and Neville managed to settle down in their compartment, a kindly-looking elderly lady came around, offering them a selection of treats from a snack trolley. While Neville politely declined, Will purchased a few Chocolate Frogs – which Harry had learned he _couldn't_ talk to, despite them being frog-shaped and animated to hop about in the stomach – while Harry bought himself a Cauldron Cake and a Pumpkin Pasty.

After finishing their treats, which involved Will scowling when one of the cards he received showed a none-too-flattering image of _Harry_ , the two brothers were just cleaning up when a knock at the window to their compartment made them look up.

As soon as he did so, Will's smile returned in full force and then some at the sight of two identical-looking redheads, as well as a dark-skinned boy with dark-coloured dreadlocks in his hair. Like Harry and Will, all three boys were already dressed in their Hogwarts robes while, to Harry's slight surprise, the dark-skinned boy had what _looked_ like a large tarantula perched on his shoulder.

"Where in Morgana's name have _you_ been?" asked Will in a dramatic tone of voice, earning a smirk from Harry as he watched his older brother beckon the trio in, earning thankful nods from all three before they joined him, Harry and Neville in their compartment.

"Apologies, oh Prankster Prince," drawled one of the redheads, moving to the seat Will was sat on, while his twin did the same.

As for the third boy, he didn't seem to _have_ a trunk, nor did the Twins, which suggested they'd left them with friends, while the second redhead went on, "It hasn't been an _easy_ ride, what with Ickle Ronniekins complaining about missing out on meeting Harry Potter."

"And Percy being a bigger prick than last year by saying he's been made a Prefect…" added the first.

" _Again!_ " chorused the Twins, earning another smirk from Harry before he watched as the redheads sat with Will while their companion stood in the doorway, an amused glint of his own in his light-brown eyes.

As Will shook his head in amusement, he cleared his throat before he addressed his brother and their newest friend, "Harry, Neville, allow me to introduce Dad's biggest fans and McGonagall's biggest headache…"

" _And_ proud of it, thank you very much," interrupted the first of the twins, earning a scoff from Will as he went on.

"Fred and George Weasley…and this is Lee Jordan; a good friend of theirs and a fellow third-year like us. Boys, this is Neville Longbottom and my new little brother, Harry James Potter-Black."

To Harry's amusement, Fred and George Weasley both fell out of their seats as though they'd suddenly slipped off the edge; while Will snorted and Harry did his best to mask a titter behind his hand, he also watched as the Twins looked up to him from their spots on the ground before, to Will's amusement, they bowed low to him.

"Lord," said Fred.

"Master," added George.

" _True_ Prince of Pranks…"

"Master of Disaster…"

"Merlin's beard, he's so handsome, isn't he, Gred?"

"Adonis in a kid's body, Forge, truly…"

"Ahem," said Will, clearing his throat before he snorted again as he added, "He's also not _deaf_ , you two: sorry about them, Harry, but like I told you over the summer, these two are the gruesome twosome who like to _think_ they can be as great as the Marauders."

"Impossible!" exclaimed Harry, earning a proud smile from Will before, as the Twins looked up at him again, both of them wearing expressions of horror and disbelief, Harry looked down as he added, "For one thing, one of the Marauders is and always will be the bravest, kindest, most-loving man I ever _didn't_ know, even though I probably have some vague memories as a baby, while another is the lord of the place my new brother and I have called home…and, as for the last two, one of them I barely remember, but _Padfoot_ says is a good guy and the other…"

Here, Will reached forwards suddenly and _yanked_ the Twins back into their seats, just in time as an icy chill blew through the carriage while Harry's voice darkened as he growled, "The _other_ is nothing more than shark bait just _begging_ to be ripped apart by a Megalodon…if I ever find one. So, if you look up to them, Gred and Forge, I _pray_ you only look up to Moony, Padfoot and Prongs…because if either one of you even _think_ Wormtail's worth your idolisation, you'd better leave the same way you came in!"

To Will's _slight_ worry and surprise, the skies outside suddenly darkened ominously before a thick sheet of heavy rain started lashing against the window outside, each raindrop leaving great diagonal streaks instead of the classic spherical shapes of the droplets on the window pane.

As Neville and even Lee looked to the rain in curiosity, Will cleared his throat as he remarked, "The boys _know_ who the true Marauders were and have _always_ looked up to honouring them, especially Prongs, isn't that right, boys?"

"Yes," said Fred quickly, nodding like a Churchill dog as he looked to Harry.

"Of course," agreed George, mimicking his brother's hurry to agree.

"How could we not?"

"Idolise a traitor?"

"Ridiculous!" chorused the Twins, earning a faint smile from Will as he looked to his younger brother.

"See?" asked Will, earning a questionable, though still-uncomfortable look from Harry as he told him, "It's all right, Harry; _I_ know why you only see three of them…and, in truth, I also agree that there are only three and, if there _was_ to be a fourth, it'd be your Mum because she was as close to Dad and Uncles James and Remus as anyone…so, trust _me,_ little brother; the boys are legit."

Across from him, Will's heart grew warm as he saw Harry's expression relax, leaving him able to feel calm again.

Outside, what _had_ been a heavy shower eased off into a light rainfall, as was evident by the oval-shaped droplets that formed on the windows.

With the mood calmer again, Will cleared his throat before he continued, "Now, if you don't mind, boys, we'd like a bit of peace…so why don't you go back to your compartment and we'll see you at school? Oh, and do us a favour and _don't_ mention the fact you've met Harry to anyone, okay?"

"Of course," chorused the Twins, though not before Fred looked back to Harry as he explained, "And, listen…Harry; if you ever need some help or someone who can be a good thing for you, come and find us…especially since we've actually got something that, as the head honcho's kid, I guess rightfully belongs to you."

"The Map," said Will, earning shocked looks from the Twins before the blonde scoffed as he added, "Padfoot's son, remember? But I think I speak for Harry _and_ me when I say _we_ would definitely like the rightful property of James Potter's son back. After all, whether you've used it in your line of work or not, it's _not_ yours to keep, which, more than anything, is… _theft._ And that's a crime by anyone's standards, _right?_ "

Again, the Twins weren't too slow on agreeing, earning a faint smile from Harry as he watched them and Lee leave the compartment, though not before the Twins _both_ shook Harry's hands, both of them bowing their heads to him as though he _was_ a prince, which, of course, he _was,_ but as far as he knew, no-one other than him and Will knew that.

At least as far as Hogwarts' occupants were concerned anyway.

Once the three boys were gone, however, Will dropped his casual demeanour as he leaned forwards, taking Harry's hands in his as he whispered in a soft voice, "I'm sorry if anything they said offended you, Harry: admittedly, they don't _actually_ know what we know about Wormtail, but I _should_ have dropped a hint before you started."

"It…it's all right," said Harry, looking once to the window before, swallowing down his worry, he asked, "Are _you_ okay, Neville?"

"Um…yeah," said Neville, looking out of the window himself before he asked, "Where did this rain come from? It was pretty clear earlier…"

"Scottish weather," drawled Will, earning a soft laugh from Harry while Neville hummed in unspoken agreement before the emerald-eyed boy saw his elder sibling turn his attention back to the future King of the Seas.

As he did so, Will beckoned Harry closer, dropping his voice to a whisper in the process, as he asked, "Is that the first time _that's_ happened?"

"I…I think so," replied Harry, licking his lips nervously as he asked, "You…you think _I_ was responsible for the storm, Will?"

"The Warlord _and_ the original Master of…of our home _were_ both known as the Stormbringer in certain circles," answered Will, his eyes glancing to the window and the rain outside, before he looked back to Harry as he added, "I don't _actually_ know of anyone like _us_ who can do something like that, though…even Mum doesn't have that sort of power and she's a full native of…of our homeland."

"Should we call them?"

Shaking his head, Will smiled as he replied, "Later…let's see if we're right first and, in the meantime, mind your emotions: your powers get stronger with every passing day, even more now that you've bonded to your wand _and_ started to fully embrace your true powers. So, we'll need some more evidence before we bring them into it. But if it persists and we prove true on our theories, we'll get in touch with them."

Harry just nodded before Will sat back in his seat; as Harry followed suit, he looked to Neville before he asked, "So…where are you hoping to go when you get sorted, Neville?"

"Anywhere that'll have me, really," admitted Neville, earning a troubled look from Will while Harry cocked his head to one side as the young boy continued, "The only reason I'm even here is because my Great Uncle Algie decided it'd be funny to scare the magic out of me and dropped me out of an upstairs window."

"He shouldn't be allowed to do that," argued Will, earning a look of mutual agreement from Harry while Neville blushed as Will asked, "What about your parents, Neville? Why would _either_ of them allow such a thing?"

To his unease, Will noticed Neville seemed reluctant to answer.

However, as Harry felt just as curious, but also sorry for his new companion as his brother did his eyes widened _just_ slightly when he heard Trevor's voice. / _This silly one's parents are not part of his knot any longer; they were stolen from him as a child and an old one who only cares for the Old Ways and honour and pride has been his parent. The other, the one who gave me to him, he only sees this silly one as a means to an end and would not have accepted him as kin had the silly one not shown his magic._ /

For a _very_ brief moment, Harry wanted to ask how someone could be like that to one of their own, but he was cut off when he remembered the Dursleys and how _he_ had been raised there.

One look at Will told him he too thought about that, but because Neville wasn't like them, he didn't understand Trevor's speech, so he'd probably be freaked out, if not suspicious, of how the boys knew more than he had told them.

But still…

The idea that his friend was being put through such hardship _just_ to be accepted into his family; it was like the opposite of Harry, who'd only wanted to be _normal_ in the hopes of being accepted by the Dursleys.

Thankfully, those thoughts had been wiped from his mind the day he'd been reunited with his _true_ family and his true heritage.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, if only for now, Harry reached over, placing a hand on Neville's shoulder before he told him, "Neville, I don't know what happened to your parents and, until you're ready to talk, I don't _want_ to know, but if what Will said about them and my family is true, I'd like to be able to carry on that friendship."

"You…you would?"

"Yep," said Harry, popping the p cheekily before he smiled as he added, "But I don't want someone who thinks they're _lucky_ to be here or someone who thinks they have something to prove. I'd like to get to know the _real_ Neville Longbottom and, in return, you can get to know the _real_ me and, even if others look down their noses at you or think you unwelcome, unwanted or unworthy, I _promise,_ Neville Longbottom, you will _always_ have a true, real friend in me."

"In _us,_ " Will corrected him, earning another shocked look from Neville before he blushed, mumbling his thanks to the boys.

As both Blacks showed their own support for Neville, helping him find the strength to hold his head high, however, only Harry saw Will give him a wink before, leaning over again, he whispered in his little brother's ear, "Uncle James would be _so_ proud of you…I know _I_ am."

If any comment could make Harry's day, it was _that._

 ** _Atlantis_**

Shortly before the announcement came through the train that the gang would be reaching Hogwarts, Will was a _little_ surprised, as were Harry and Neville, when their compartment received not one, but two more visitors at the same time.

Like many students, the two of them were dressed in Hogwarts robes that bore the trim and crest of Hufflepuff House – as Harry knew, having been given a crash course in identifying the houses from Will – though both of the wearers looked as different as one another. For one thing, one of them was a young, mildly-handsome-looking boy with hair that was stuck up like a crown on top of his head and warm, dark eyes that seemed to be permanently filled with compassion and fire.

Next to him, however, was the _bigger_ reason for Harry's surprise; a young girl who seemed to be about the same age as Will and had a similar graceful beauty about her like Will's roguish handsomeness – which he'd inherited from Sirius.

What made the shock even bigger, however, was the fact that the girl had _bubblegum-pink_ coloured hair and, even without being introduced, she seemed to recognise Harry as she gave him a flirtatious wink before she drawled, "Wotcher, Harry; nice to see my little cousin again after so long."

While Harry was surprised by the girl's frankness, Will rolled his eyes before, giving the girl a sly smile of his own, he asked, "I'm sorry, but could you announce Harry's presence a little louder, _Nymphadora?_ I don't think they heard you in Durmstrang!"

Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened when the girl's hair turned a fiery, angry shade of red while her eyes, which were a dark, stormy shade of grey, suddenly flashed _amber_ as she hissed at Will, "How many times do I have to tell you, _William?_ Don't…call me…Nymphadora!"

"Uh oh, full name…she means it," chuckled Harry, having learned from Sirius and Persephone that, if Will was _ever_ called by his full name of William in conversation or addressing him outside of introductions, it was _deadly_ serious.

At the same time, Harry looked to the now-redheaded girl before he asked, "Sorry…um…what _do_ I call you…and…how is it you're my… _cousin?_ "

"You're a Black now, aren't you? Thanks to the wayward son who has the misfortune of having this tactless twit for an offspring?" asked the girl with the name nobody-dared-to-use, earning a nod from Harry before she gave him a friendly smile, which also returned her eyes to stormy-grey and her hair to bubblegum-pink as she explained, "Then we're cousins, Harry; you see, my Ma, Andromeda, is His Immature Highness' cousin, just like my aunt Narcissa's unfortunate choice of breeding led to the peacock I'm _sure_ you've met already."

" _I_ have… _he_ hasn't," answered Will, indicating Harry as he said the last part.

Before She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could say anything else, however, Neville cleared his throat before he added, "And…and Bellatrix Lestrange is…is also her sister, isn't she?"

"Unfortunately, _yes,_ " said the pink-haired girl, looking back to Harry as she added, "Mercifully, she doesn't _have_ any children…anyway, unlike _him,_ you, my little cousin, may call me Nym…or Dora…or you can just call me Tonks if you like, cause that's my surname…and my full name is _The Name We Shall Not Speak_ Cassiopeia Tonks, at your humble service."

For a moment, Harry was bewildered, though it was mostly because of how, even as she said what she used for her first name, Tonks' hair started to turn red again, though this time, it was like she was embarrassed.

Blushing himself, Harry cleared his throat as he asked, "Um…how do you…do _that?_ "

"The hair and the eyes?" asked Tonks, earning a nod from Harry, who also wondered _how_ she'd known her eyes changed, before the older girl smiled, sliding in next to Harry, while her male companion leaned against the doorframe, as she added, "I had the fortune of inheriting one of the Black Family's most-prominent magical skills: Metamorphmagic, which basically allows me to change my facial features. However, with time and training, it's been said I can develop my skill as a Metamorphmagus to shift my whole body…but we're talking _years_ of training."

"Whereas her hair, eyes and most of her facial features are easy and can either change accidentally or, with training, with will," added the boy with her, earning a curious look from Harry before he added, "Oh, sorry about that…I forgot to introduce myself; Cedric Diggory, third-year Hufflepuff like Dora…nice to meet you, Harry."

"And you," said Harry, looking back to Tonks, but, to his bewilderment, she had her eyes looking _past_ him, to Neville, who suddenly seemed to have made himself familiar with his robes and possessions.

After only a moment, Tonks asked, "You're Neville Longbottom, aren't you?"

When Neville nodded sheepishly, Tonks sighed as she nodded, "I wondered how you knew such a detail about my black sheep of an aunt…gods, I hope Sirius finds a way to make his claim to the Blacks official soon. He was able to restore Mum's place as a Black, but he can't fully disinherit that psycho witch without claiming the ring, which he can't do as long as people believe he's an exiled fugitive from justice."

"Oh…you know the truth?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Tonks.

As Harry looked awed by that, a part of him wondering if she might know something else, he gasped silently when he heard Trevor again. / _Why does shape-changer hate her name? Gift of the Nymphs, maidens of the water and the wilds; sounds better than_ my _name at any rate._ /

Without looking at Trevor, Harry, feigning curiosity to give the impression he'd _just_ thought of it, asked, "Why…why _do_ you hate your name, Nym? If I was named for a gift of the water spirits, I'd be _proud,_ especially since it's a powerful name to bear."

While Will hid a smile at how Harry voiced what he knew, Tonks looked surprised before she looked to him, her hair now white with shock while her grey eyes seemed to have gained an air of the same light as Sirius, as she asked, "You…you think my name's powerful, Harry?"

"Of course."

Here, Tonks' white hair took on a _raspberry ripple_ sort of colour as she blushed before she explained, "I…I never really thought about it as anything but something my Mother came up with for a dare or…or when she was pissed. Even when I was younger…she'd only use it to scold me while my Dad, Edward, would call me Dora…so I like that. And…and your Dad, James, he was the first to call me his _little Nym_ , so…that's why I don't mind that. But…but you _really_ think it can be a powerful name, Harry?"

"If you have the strength, you can make it whatever _you_ want it to be," replied Harry, giving Will a knowing smile as those were the same words he had told Harry when they'd started learning Construct Magic with the power of water.

Tonks' hair turned redder than red as she smiled at him before, stroking his cheek with one hand, she told him, "I'm _really_ glad you're here, Harry."

Before Harry could make a response, an announcement echoed through the train, indicating that, at long last, their journey had reached its end.

After three months of waiting, and years of wondering, Harry Potter had finally made it to Hogwarts.

 **Chapter 11 and, wow, talk about a nice surprise: Harry's met some familiar faces and discovered an interesting possibility for a new power, but what will he do with it?**

 **Also, thanks to the show of support from her** _ **cousin,**_ **will our favourite Auror manage to be as helpful to Harry as we know she can be?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The Sorting Ceremony, but before the main event, Harry has the** _ **fortune**_ **of a meeting that he might have missed once, but clearly, lightning doesn't strike twice;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	12. From Source to Sea

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** Cedric/Tonks; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **BillBrink: That's what made writing their interaction so much fun;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Ha, that's right: I forgot about that…kind of makes you realise that, though he's God of the Seas, Poseidon/Neptune had influence over the Big Four: Earth, Air, Fire and Water;**

 **Winged Seer Wolf: Oh, I've got some fun in mind, don't you worry about that;**

 **ALSO: It seems people support my idea of Tonks with Cedric, so I've made it an official pairing for this adventure;**

 _Before Harry could make a response, an announcement echoed through the train, indicating that, at long last, their journey had reached its end._

 _After three months of waiting, and years of wondering, Harry Potter had finally made it to Hogwarts._

Chapter 12: From Source to Sea

When the train _finally_ slowed to a halt, Harry, Neville, Will, Nymphadora and Cedric _all_ left the train together, though they didn't stay united for long.

Instead, as soon as Harry stepped off the train, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud voice boomed, "All right, first years; over here, please! Come on now, first years, don't be shy!"

"And you think _I'm_ loud?" asked Nymphadora, earning a smirk from Harry while Will shrugged as he stood with Harry, if only to be sure that his young sibling was able to make it off all right. Curiously, however, Will noticed Harry seemed reluctant to move, even when the crowd of first-years moved to follow the speaker – whom Harry later learned was named Hagrid – off in a different direction to the other students.

Instead, he had this dark, worried look on his face, which caught Will's attention as he looked into his little brother's eyes with a curious, but also helpful smile.

"Hey, I know it's a bit daunting, but you'll be fine, Harry," said Will, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as he told him, "Just remember: this is the first day of the rest of your life."

"I know," agreed Harry, his eyes lowering as he said this before, swallowing hard, he looked back up at Will as he asked, "But…what if…"

"What?" asked Will.

As he did so, however, a small smile of understanding crossed his face as he realised, almost immediately, what Harry was a little worried about.

Heaving a sigh, Will kneeled down so that he could look into Harry's eyes, cupping his cheek in one hand as he did so before he asked, "Still worried about your House?"

Nodding slowly, Harry gulped as he told Will, "I…I _know_ everyone's trying to help me, even Mum and Dad say they won't mind, but…I just…I don't want to give them a reason to…to feel like I…I don't know, like I've betrayed them or disrespected everything they've done for me."

"That will _never_ happen!" insisted Will, the firmness in his voice surprising Harry even as the older boy helped adjust Harry's robes, helping him to look like he was more-prepared for Hogwarts, before he continued, "I know I joked earlier about joining Slytherin and…and the reputations of other Houses and their opinions doesn't _really_ help, but nothing and _nobody_ can decide your destiny, Harry…except _you._ "

Here, Will took Harry's hand in his before he moved it to the Gryffindor crest on his robe as he went on, "Feel that?"

Harry nodded.

"All that is, it's nothing more than a piece of fabric in a nice colour," said Will, letting out a laugh as he said the last part before, clearing his throat, he continued, "That's all the result _really_ is: a nice colour and picture of either a snake, a badger, a lion or an eagle. What makes the student who wears it is _that_ student themselves, no matter what people believe. So, when you get called up, you _swagger_ up to that hat for all I care and you let it get put on your head and you say _go ahead, you ratty piece of cloth, do your worst,_ and then, whatever the result, you make it yours because, at the end of the day, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff _or_ Slytherin, there are two things you'll _always_ be."

Taking Harry's hand in his own, Will smiled fondly before he added, "One: you will _always_ be my little brother and someone I have _promised_ I will always look out for, no matter what."

As Harry blushed at this reminder, Will leaned in close before he dropped his voice to a whisper as he explained, "And _two:_ no matter what your House, you will _always_ be the Crown Prince of Atlantis! And the Crown Prince of Atlantis isn't judged for what's on his robe, but what's in his heart and what he does if and when the day comes for him to take the throne."

A lone tear rolled down Harry's cheek as Will said this, before the older boy laughed, giving his little brother a nudge, as he added, "Now, you take what I just said and you let it help _you_ decide your destiny, and what kind of wizard you _choose_ to be, and when you've done that, run like mad before you get left behind!"

To Will's amusement, Harry took off like a demon fleeing a holy man, leaving the blonde alone on the platform, a proud, but also amused look on his face as he shook his head amusingly.

"Now…I hope _I_ haven't missed the last carriage; it's a _long_ walk to school."

 ** _Atlantis_**

To Harry's disappointment, when he managed to follow the track that he _assumed_ the others had taken behind the giant, he reached the edge of a large, clear, but dark lake, which stretched out towards the distant view of Hogwarts, which rose up from the water on a body of land that was _so_ awe-inspiring, it made Harry think of Atlantis itself.

However, his awe was temporarily cut off when he realised something: everyone else had already left for the other side of the lake and nobody seemed to have noticed he wasn't with them.

"Now what?" wondered Harry, walking to the edge of the lake; as he did so, however, his eyes shone with a glint of amusement, as well as curiosity, as he saw the answer, _literally,_ stretching out in front of him, though it would probably raise some questions later.

"Oh well," remarked Harry, taking a few steps back to give himself a run-up, "Might as well entertain their thought that I _am_ going to be like my Dad and make a _little_ trouble now and then…otherwise, what sort of Marauder's Heir would I be?"

Taking off at a sprint, Harry leapt forwards, closing his eyes for only a moment as he exclaimed, " _Geronimo!_ "

The ice-cold _splash_ of the lake's water hit him with incredible force, but unlike anyone else who might've panicked, Harry held no such fears over the depths; instead, opening his eyes, he saw the murky depths right in front of him, their contents and the deepness of the lake a mystery to him.

And yet, as he floundered beneath the water, Harry felt a smile cross his face as he muttered, more to himself, "This feels _good…_ but no time for sight-seeing: I've got to get across the lake before people get worried…or suspicious."

Aiming his body forwards, whilst remembering Will and Vulko's lessons in using the water to aid him when he swam in the process, Harry took off like a bullet from a gun. Spurred on by his worry that he might either be locked out or just plain left behind, he shot through the water like the heir to the throne of the depths that he was. Along the way, he saw what _looked_ like a selection of underwater creatures – Grindylows, Selkies and, at one point, what _looked_ like a small herd of Kelpie swimming not far from him – but when he passed them, he smiled when he saw some, including the mermaids and other merfolk, all _bow_ to him, as though they recognised him for who he was.

Giving them a friendly wave in response as he shot past them, Harry used his momentum to push himself up towards the surface where, with a loud splash, he emerged onto the other side of the shoreline, just in time to see a pair of dark-brown eyes staring at him in disbelief as he landed on the shore, shaking himself down like a dog.

"Harry?" asked Neville, earning a smug smile from Harry as he asked, "What…where…you missed the boats…how did…"

"I took the scenic route," replied Harry, smacking the side of his head like he was trying to clear water out of his ears before he added, "And it _was._ I think I'll take that way to school every year from now on."

"But you…I…the boats…I didn't…"

Laughing at his friend's disbelief, Harry pointed behind Neville as he added, "Don't worry about it, Neville; at least I made it…now, come on before they lock us out or something."

While Neville still seemed dumbfounded by what Harry had done, Harry himself made his way up the stairs and towards the main entrance, just in time to see the last of the first-years pass through the large doors where they were led into a large, open chamber, each of them waiting on a second set of stairs in front of a stern-faced witch Harry _dimly_ remembered from Will's talks on the school, was Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the elder witch, looking to each of the soon-to-be-new students assembled before her. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you do, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…and Slytherin."

'Wonder if that's in order of favouritism,' wondered Harry, trying to focus on what Will had said to him rather than the hive of nerves gnawing away inside his belly while McGonagall continued her speech.

"Now while you are here, your House will be like your family: your triumphs will earn you points; any rule-breaking and you will _lose_ points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup…now, the Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, so please take this time to clean yourselves up a bit and prepare for your start as Hogwarts students."

With that, McGonagall left the first-years alone, which seemed to be the cue for many of them to start whispering among themselves.

As for Harry and Neville, both of whom were standing close to the back of the crowd, they just made sure they looked presentable, though not before Neville glanced to Harry as he asked, "So, how'd you do it? That lake's _massive_ and yet, you caught up with us so fast. I mean, I wanted to wait, but the boats are, apparently, enchanted to respond to the one at the head of the fleet…so…"

"Like I said, don't worry about it," replied Harry, running a hand through his hair before he added, "Just be glad I made it…I know _I_ am."

"I don't believe it."

Hiding a smirk at the thought of another person who was more-famous for saying those words, Harry looked up ahead while Neville's expression suddenly darkened at the sight of a blonde-haired boy who was flanked by two thicker-skinned boys, both of whom looked like they had more brawn than brains, all three of whom stood above Harry and Neville in an attempted show of dominance.

"Oh _great,_ " muttered Neville, looking once to Harry as he asked, "You _do_ realise who this is, right?"

"I've got an idea," said Harry, craning his neck before he asked, "Can we help you?"

"You? I doubt it," snorted the blonde, turning his attention away from Harry as he continued to address Neville. "I heard the rumours, but I didn't believe them: I mean, how on Earth did a Squib like _you_ get here, Longbottom? Charity?"

"Magic," drawled Harry, earning an annoyed look from the blonde as he added, "And you'd be wise not to call someone a Squib, Blondie: you see, Squibs aren't magical and, since he's here with us, I'd say that it's obvious to anyone with half a brain that Neville is. So why don't you take that stick up your ass and your human bookends and go somewhere else?"

"Excuse me?" asked the blonde, a note of annoyance and disbelief in his voice, even as he drew himself to his full height before he asked, "Who do you think you are talking to your betters like that? My Father…"

"Isn't here," finished Harry, folding his arms before he smirked as he added, "Although, from what I hear, that's a good thing, seeing as how his dear lady of a wife had the misfortune of marrying _down,_ at least according to my Dad."

"Take that back!" snapped the blonde, earning a snort from Harry.

"Maybe next time, you should pick your fights more-carefully, _Draco!_ " sneered Harry, earning an alarmed, if not suspicious look from the blonde before he added, "Yes, I know who you are, thanks to my brother and my Dad…you might know him: Sirius Black?"

"That blood traitor, Mudblood-l…" Draco began, but before he could finish, his insults turned into a scream of alarm as he suddenly _slid_ down the stairs, coming to a crash landing at the foot of the stairs, much to the shock of his dense-minded bookends and the amusement of a few students.

As for Neville, he just stared in disbelief while Harry, looking down the stairs, cocked his head to one side as he drawled, "Caution: Wet Floor!"

"Wait…wait until my Father…"

"You just let him try," insisted Harry, heaving a sigh as he added, "Tell him Harry James Potter says hi…and he can't wait for the day to come where I do to him what I did to his _master!_ "

"He was under the Imperius!"

"So _he_ says," sneered Harry.

" _What_ is going on here?" asked McGonagall, apparently having returned, just in time to hear Draco scream like a little bitch.

As for Harry, he drew in a breath before he looked to the Gryffindor Head as he remarked, "Draco slipped, Professor; a slight bump on the head, but I think he'll live…fortunately, nothing important was damaged."

To the amusement of more students, when Draco tried standing, he slipped again, even when his two dunderheads ran to try and help him.

This only succeeded in all three landing in a _very_ awkward position, earning roars of laughter from the students.

"Silence!" exclaimed McGonagall, looking to Harry as she went on, "Were you sorted, you would already lose points from your House for making a mockery of another student, young man: let this be a warning to you all. Bullying is _not_ tolerated at Hogwarts, but neither is making a nuisance of yourself. As for you, Mr Malfoy, I suggest you get up _now_ before you wind up in detention before even being sent to Slytherin!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want _Snivellus_ having a hissy-fit before the year's even begun," drawled Harry, earning a shocked look from Minerva as she looked back to him, taking in every inch of his appearance, much to his amusement.

"Penny in the air…"

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin now, follow me please," said Minerva, as though she hadn't heard Harry's remark, but he knew she _had._

After all, only a select group had ever called the _Head of Slytherin_ the name Harry had used and, as far as she knew, one was dead and the others were no longer at Hogwarts.

But their _children_ were…

That meant there was only one of two names that the sarcastic boy could have.

And since one of them was a third-year…

'And the penny _drops!_ '

 ** _Atlantis_**

Despite everything he'd learned about it, Harry found the Sorting Ceremony as annoying and _too_ long as Will had complained the train ride was.

First, they were _treated_ to a song by the old school Sorting Hat; then, Professor Dumbledore – a man whom Harry instantly felt a great swell of respect for because of the stories he'd heard about his power, but little else, especially after hearing Sirius' suspicions about who'd sealed Harry's powers – gave several announcements, including one about a forbidden corridor that caught Harry's interest, though not so much he felt instantly suicidal and decided he _had_ to check it out.

But then, on top of that, the Sorting was done alphabetically, which meant Harry would be one of the last sorted.

In the meantime, he observed many of the others who were called up: curiously, when Neville was called up, he was sent to Gryffindor while a young girl who, for some odd reason, caught Harry's attention named Daphne Greengrass was sent to Slytherin.

Unsurprisingly, or perhaps weirdly, the two bookends – named Crabbe and Goyle – went to Slytherin, as did Malfoy, who glared daggers at Harry as he passed him, _vowing_ this wasn't over.

'Self-centred Daddy's boy of a fool,' thought Harry, waiting _semi_ -patiently for the sorting to continue, which it did so.

Finally, after a few more Sortings, Harry let out an audible sigh of relief when McGonagall cleared her throat before she called out the next name;

"Harry Potter?"

When Harry himself walked forwards, a few people gasped and started whispering among themselves, though as Harry approached the hat, he smirked when he saw a deathly-pale expression cross the face of the greasy-haired Potions Master, Severus Snape.

At the same time, he gave a curt nod in the direction of Professor Flitwick – whom he recognised from reading his Mum's journals, as well as talks with Will about things to know for the school – before, to the surprise of the rest of the hall, he _bowed_ to Professor Dumbledore, who returned the bow in kindness with a curt nod of his head before he gestured for Harry to take his seat.

For several minutes, even Harry was surprised to hear nothing more than the whispers and curious thoughts made vocal by the students as they considered what might happen.

Even the Sorting Hat itself didn't seem to respond to Harry; instead, it was as silent as the rest of them before, to Harry's bewilderment, a soft, but _powerful_ voice whispered in his ear, ' _I can't decide, young Prince…you choose!_ '

Lifting the hat for only a moment, Harry glanced to the House Tables, spotting his brother and his young friend, as well as many of the other Gryffindors, including those hilarious Twins. On the Hufflepuff Table, Cedric and Nymphadora both watched and waited with bated breath while, weirdly, none of the Slytherins seemed too bothered by what was going on.

Finally, there were the Ravenclaws and, out of all of them, only two of them looked at Harry with interest and curiosity.

The first was a brown-haired girl with curious-filled brown eyes and an eager, if not interested look on her face while the second was the student sitting next to her: a boy with reddish-brown hair, the colour of which looked oddly-familiar, as well as bright blue eyes that looked at Harry with interest, as well as a hint of mutual respect that he seemed to show in his calm, if not curious expression.

Lowering the hat again, Harry closed his eyes and, with a deep breath, he made his choice…

' _Hmm…_ ' said the voice of the hat, ' _Interesting…are you sure?_ '

Harry nodded.

' _Very well…enjoy…_ '

Then, with a loud cry, the hall made its decision:

"RAVENCLAW!"

 **Chapter 12 and the decision is made: Harry Potter, Prince of Atlantis, has joined the Eagle's Nest, but now he has done, what's next for him and his allies?**

 **Also, what could it be about the other Eagle that attracts Harry so much?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry gets to put names to faces with the two who seemed intrigued by his choice while he also has to deal with a small bit of backlash from his sorting, courtesy of the negative aspect of Ravenclaw House: fortunately, Sirius Black didn't raise no fool;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	13. Wisdom in the Waves

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** Cedric/Tonks; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **BillBrink: Remember, I also said he was 'shaking himself down like a dog' and also 'smacking the side of his head like he was trying to clear water out of his ears' before he went up the stairs and caught up with everyone else; plus, with his Hydrokinesis, it'd be easy for him to dry off quicker than normal or 'shake' off more water than normal too;**

 **Wolf970: Any OCs I ever create for a story are usually important to the story itself and, in the case of this adventure, that's going to be quite a few of them…still, if you don't like a story with too many OCs, then you know what to do…**

 **Winged Seer Wolf: Funny…very funny;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Interesting question…and definitely something worth exploring later, wouldn't you agree?**

 _'Interesting…are you sure?'_

 _Harry nodded._ ' _Very well…enjoy…RAVENCLAW!"_

Chapter 13: Wisdom in the Waves

When the Sorting Hat made its choice, Harry was knocked for six at the reaction from the rest of Hogwarts.

On the Gryffindor Table, Will, Neville and the Twins seemed to be the ones who applauded the loudest as they watched him make his way over to the Ravenclaw Table. As for the rest of Gryffindor, some of them appeared to be disappointed, but still showed good sportsmanship towards the choice as they too applauded and cheered the result.

On the Hufflepuff Table, Cedric and Nymphadora applauded _and_ cheered, though Nymphadora also gave her cousin a proud smile and a jerk of her head, as though hinting for him to get a move on towards the Ravenclaw Table. As for the rest of the badgers, they seemed more-neutral judging by how they applauded out of ceremony, but, then again, so did most of the Slytherins.

As for the Ravenclaws, they cheered as loud as the Gryffindors and, in some cases, as he made his way to their table, Harry _thought_ he saw one or two of them nudging others out of the way, like they thought he'd join them.

To his mild disgust, a young girl who looked to be a year older than him actually drew a compact from her pocket before she checked her hair and make-up, as did a few other girls around her. Rolling his eyes as he wondered what these prissy girls hoped to achieve with such an act, Harry walked over to the brunette and the reddish-brown-haired boy he'd seen before the decision had been made.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked as the noise finally started to die down.

"Of course not," replied the boy, his voice edged by a light Yorkshire accent while, when he indicated for Harry to take an empty spot, the young boy noticed what _looked_ like a moon-shaped scar that ran along the cuff of the boy's left wrist, though he didn't _say_ he noticed it.

As for the brunette, she also nodded, albeit a little embarrassedly, before she watched as Harry took the seat next to her, putting himself between her and the boy, who extended his scar-marked hand as he added, "Let me be the first to welcome you to Ravenclaw, Potter; Anthony Goldstein, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Harry, accepting the hand firmly before, turning to the girl, he mirrored Anthony's gesture of extending his hand in friendship as he asked, "And you are…"

"I…I'm Hermione Granger," replied the brunette, quickly shaking Harry's hand before she asked, "Are…I mean, I guess I can't deny it since you went up there, but…are you _really_ Harry Potter? You don't look anything like what the books say."

"You shouldn't believe _everything_ you read, Miss Granger," argued Harry, earning a blush from Hermione while the young prince smiled softly.

No wonder this girl got into the House of the Wise if books were her forte.

"But I thank you for the compliment," he added, looking from a slightly-red Hermione back to an amused Anthony before, narrowing his eyes, he added, "Goldstein…would you happen to be related to Queenie or Tina Goldstein?"

"Porpentina's my Grandmother," replied Anthony, earning a shocked look from Harry.

With that revelation, the resemblance also sank in: his hair and the glow in his eyes were _so_ much like Newt, hence why Harry had thought Anthony seemed so familiar when he saw him before.

"So…" added Harry, swallowing down his surprise even as he said the next words, "That would make Newt Scamander…"

"My Grandfather," finished Anthony, earning a surprised look from Hermione while Harry nodded, though not before Anthony smiled as he added, "I heard he'd met you for himself, but I didn't believe it…well, not until I heard your name and just now when you asked me about my Grandma."

"That's all right," laughed Harry, waving his hand dismissively before he asked, "So, do you also know Caleb?"

"Second cousin or something, through Grandma's sisterhood with Great-Aunt Queenie," replied Anthony, earning a nod from Harry before the other boy asked, "How is he, anyway? Gramps, I mean; last I heard, he'd gone into retirement and chosen a quiet life taking care of the beasts rather than just writing about them."

"He does…but he's also been giving me a few tips on certain creatures," agreed Harry, earning a surprised look from Anthony before, looking back to his female housemate, Harry cleared his throat as he added, "Sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to ignore you; so, what's your story?"

"I'm a Muggle-born," answered Hermione, earning an interested look from Harry before she blushed as she added, "I…I guess I don't really qualify of being anything like you two, then, do I? I mean, Goldstein's related to one of the greatest Creature Experts in the history of magic and, as for _you,_ Harry, you're…well, you."

"That's right," agreed Harry, a part of him amused by the girl's frankness as well as how he was interested at her Muggle-born status, which put her in a similar region to his Mum, Lily, though with the obvious differences.

As Hermione looked away, Harry put a hand on her shoulder, just like Persephone would do when he needed a little boost in his emotional state or when she was consoling him, before he added, "I'm _me_ , you're _you_ and Goldstein…sorry, do you mind if I call you Anthony?"

"Or Tony, for short, if you like," replied Anthony, earning a nod of agreement from Harry while, to his amusement, he heard Hermione let out a titter of her own at the suggestion.

Putting aside the thought about asking what was so funny about it, Harry looked back to Hermione as he added, "Like I was saying, I'm me, you're you, Anthony's Tony and everyone is everyone: as far as I'm concerned, names, titles and connections; they don't define us. It's not our names or our actions that define us; it is our choices."

Suffice to say, Hermione was surprised by Harry's choice of words.

As she looked back to him, Harry smiled softly as he added, "Besides, a little over ten minutes ago, give or take a few minutes, a certain wise old woman said our House would be like our family and, personally, I'd like to think that everyone in _my_ family could be on an even playing field and the only competition and difference between us was in our lessons, magical skills or our strengths and weaknesses, right, Tony?"

For a moment, even Anthony seemed shocked by Harry's casual mannerism, not to mention the idea that he would rather see all who got to know him as equals – which meant he didn't think about blood purity, human-to-creature bias or any other prejudices of _most_ people he could name – but as he saw Harry looking to him, Anthony did the only thing he could.

He shrugged ruefully before he answered, "If that's your thing, Harry, I guess it's good enough for you, but he's also right, Granger…"

He then added his next part to Hermione, looking past Harry as he explained, "I don't come here to be known for being related to Grandpa; my parents raised me to be my own guy, so don't look so down. You're here, I'm here, Harry's here and…well, we've got seven years to decide what sort of people we are."

"Hear-hear," laughed Harry, though his laughter suddenly turned into a gasp of awe when, unnoticed by the three until that moment, the Sorting Ceremony ended, prompting the start of the Welcome Feast, starting with the appearance of a _banquet_ of treats that filled the table in front of them.

Letting out a low whistle, Harry chuckled before he muttered, "I _love_ magic."

Not much else was said for a while after that, though judging by the way Hermione soon cheered up, Harry had a sneaking suspicion he'd just made a new friend, which was a good thing.

Judging by the reactions and looks he was getting from a few of the Eagles, Harry didn't want to think everyone in Ravenclaw was less-wise and more like a group of cliché cheerleaders in a high school, only out for three things: good looks, good bodies and the hottest boys.

If he'd had to put up with that sort of stuff, he might have left Hogwarts that night.

But thanks to Hermione Granger and Anthony Goldstein, he didn't have anything to worry about.

And they were just the tip of that iceberg, as he'd soon discover…

 ** _Atlantis_**

"Well…I wonder how Mum and Dad will take this?"

As Neville helped himself to a small amount of stew, he looked up just in time to see Will turn away from the Ravenclaw Table, a small smile playing on his face as he mused, "Of course, I shouldn't be _too_ surprised; Dad always said Aunt Lily was a clever witch herself and, take it from me, Harry's _definitely_ inherited that."

"Do…do you think he'll be okay?" asked Neville, looking past Will to the Ravenclaw Table before he added, "I…I know people call Ravenclaw the House of the Wise, but…I mean, given it's Harry, especially with those looks, he…he might not find himself agreeing with that."

"Neville," sighed Will, looking up from the steak pie and mash he was busy cutting into while he chuckled as he added, "I _am_ a third-year student, remember? I know _all_ too well what the Eagles are like, especially some of the ladies over there…I mean, you remember Cedric from earlier?"

Neville nodded.

"One of the Eagles," said Will, pausing to take a bite out of his food before, swallowing softly, he continued, "Mmm, do you know? I don't think I'll ever tire of Hogwarts cooking…anyway, as I was saying, one of the Claws is a bit of a snobby, prissy girl named Cho Chang who likes to think she has the right to be the Queen of the Hive…or _nest_ , as the case may be. Anyway, shortly before the end of last term, Cedric and… _Nymphadora…_ "

He quickly glanced to the Hufflepuffs as he said the name, but when no cheesy, cartoonish reactions came, Will quickly continued his point, "They started getting a little serious, right up to the point that the two of them started hanging out a lot…getting _close_ , if you get my drift."

When Neville nodded again, Will smirked as he explained, "Well, Chang _apparently_ always had her eye on Cedric and, at the end of the year, she went to approach him, deciding he would be the perfect king to her queenliness, but when she found him, he was lip-locked with Dora and…well, let's just say it was _probably_ a good thing she found them before things got too heated."

Here, Neville's cheeks reddened while Will chuckled softly as he told the blushing boy, "The point is Chang was _pissed!_ She started ranting about how Cedric was _her_ boyfriend and how he was _clearly_ dumbing down by using a…well, let's say she used a word I've come to dislike myself thanks to my little brother over there…but Nym got there first. She cast a hex on Chang that left her with zits all over her _perfect_ skin and warned her about challenging not only a fellow student, but a _Black_ like that again."

"So…you think Chang's going to turn her attention on Harry?" asked Neville, earning a laugh from Will that had the other boy frowning, "What's so funny about that? Isn't Harry worried about being alone over there?"

"It's not that, though I imagine he's got a _few_ niggling doubts," agreed Will, taking another bite of his food before he sniggered knowingly.

"But _if_ the Not-a-Queen-Bee tries _anything_ on Harry, let's just say she might just find her plans turning into a _washout!_ "

 ** _Atlantis_**

"Ravenclaw…even _I_ confess myself surprised."

Like on the Gryffindor Table, the main topic of conversation seemed to be the result of Harry Potter's sorting, though only Albus, Minerva and the stout Professor Flitwick seemed to be talking about it while everyone else, _especially_ the Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, chose to keep their thoughts to themselves.

"He also seems to have made friends already," agreed Filius, looking to his Eagles while he added, "Unless I'm mistaken, that's Miss Granger you told me about, Minerva, as well as Mr Goldstein. What interests _me,_ however, is the way he looks: aside from the wild fringe that's also dark-haired, forgive me for saying it, but I find it almost _impossible_ to look at him and see James Potter…though he _does_ have Lily's eyes."

" _Does he?_ " asked Albus, earning an interested look from Flitwick while Minerva nodded.

"I got a little look when he reached the hat and, though he _does_ have green eyes like hers, his are… _different,_ somehow…then there's the unusual way the hat took its time. I mean, what do you suppose made Potter lift the hat like he did _before_ it had made its decision?"

"Perhaps it needed a second opinion and asked Harry," suggested Albus, earning a disbelieving look from Minerva while Filius nodded.

As for the Headmaster, he took a calm breath before he asked, "In any event, there are events at work here that seem content to rock the boat, which reminds me, Filius: could you bring Harry by my office after breakfast tomorrow? There are things I would like to discuss with him and, of course, as his Head of House, you are more than welcome to join us."

"Regrettably, I cannot, due to conflicting schedules," replied Filius, looking to his colleague with the same air of neutrality he often showed as he went on, "But I will inform Potter of your invitation, Albus; may I know _some_ of the points behind your requested meeting?"

With a small smile, Albus looked to his old friend and colleague before returning his gaze to the boy sat with his two compatriots at the Ravenclaw Table, a slightly-troubled look filling the old man's eyes even as he answered the question;

"Let's just say…I've got some explaining to do, questions to answer and something to deliver to him."

 **A short, aftermath Chapter 13 and it looks like the gang's divided, but it also looks like a familiar face has found herself in Harry's company, but with a difference to the girl we know, love** _ **and**_ **loathe: will this be enough to help her be the girl many of us love?**

 **Also, what could Dumbledore – who, in case you still forgot, is GOOD in this story – want to talk to Harry about?**

 **What questions need answering? What does he have that he intends to give to our hero and how will Harry take the answers and explanations given to him?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: On his first morning in Ravenclaw, Harry finds out a little more about his new housemate, including something he's** _ **not**_ **happy to learn about her; also, Dumbledore gets his meeting and Harry gets answers, but will the backlash mean rough waters ahead or smooth sailing?**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Portrayal**_

 **Anthony Goldstein – Dylan Minnette**


	14. Uncharted Waters

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** Cedric/Tonks; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **StormyFireDragon: Wow Storm, nice to hear from you again: hope you enjoy this adventure and all that it entails;**

 **BillBrink: That's why it's also labelled a 'slow burn' relationship: their first meeting isn't going to be** _ **just**_ **yet, but I do have a way to bring her into it, don't worry;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Interesting thought: I'll be honest with you, my friend, I never even considered it;**

 **Winged Seer Wolf: Sorry if you're expecting an all-action adventure, my friend: the way I'm writing this one, I'm enjoying it and plan on keeping it this way: slow and steady wins the race, after all;**

 **Dephunkt: Interesting query: I'll have to come up with something about that soon;**

 _"So…you think Chang's going to turn her attention on Harry?" asked Neville, earning a laugh from Will that had the other boy frowning, "What's so funny about that? Isn't Harry worried about being alone over there?"_

 _"It's not that, though I imagine he's got a few niggling doubts," agreed Will, taking another bite of his food before he sniggered knowingly._

 _"But if the Not-a-Queen-Bee tries anything on Harry, let's just say she might just find her plans turning into a washout!"_

Chapter 14: Uncharted Waters

Early the next morning, Harry awoke in his dormitory in Ravenclaw Tower, a feeling of anticipation and pride welling up inside of him as he readied himself for the day ahead.

Curiously, the night before had been quieter than he would have thought: aside from getting on pretty good terms with Hermione and Anthony, and doing his best to keep himself from growing too annoyed at some of the Eagles' efforts to get his attention, Harry hadn't really spoken to any of his other Housemates.

Instead, the feast had been a quiet, but interesting affair, right up to the gut-busting desserts that had left Harry needing to adjust his waistband and wishing he had as large a stomach as a blue whale or a Megalodon. Or even Ronald Weasley, who he'd noticed and remembered the name of from Fred and George's introductions and the Sorting; the guy was an abyss of an appetite whom Harry noticed, during a glance to the Gryffindor Table, never seemed to stop eating and, though he only thought about it to himself, Harry wondered if the guy even took a breath during feeding time.

He even wondered if, like a whale, he just opened up and let it all go in before deciding he'd eaten enough.

But still, curiosities and amusement aside, Harry had gone off to bed with the other Ravenclaws feeling _very_ full, sleepy and ready for his bed.

After being shown to Ravenclaw Tower and told about the riddles guarding the entrance – the mention of which made Harry wonder why the guard was an eagle and not a sphinx, which was known for its love of challenging its prey with riddles – Harry was introduced to the Tower, including the Ravenclaw-only library, the House Ghost, known as the Grey Lady – or, as Harry knew from Sirius, Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of their House's Founder – and, finally, eventually, the dormitory he'd be sleeping in for the next seven years.

Curiously, but not in a way that made Harry uncomfortable, Ravenclaw students had their own dorms for _each_ member and, with permission from Professor Flitwick, they could _usually_ be allowed to share a dorm with one or, maximum, two others if it was necessary, even as far as sharing a dorm between boys and girls. So, when Harry walked into his dormitory and found Hedwig, as well as his Mother's trunk, waiting for him, he'd felt a familiar sense of home comfort well up inside him.

For about an hour, despite his full belly helping to ease him into a sleepy state, Harry had sat at his window, stroking Hedwig's feathers and just staring out across the view from the window.

He hadn't said anything or made any attempts to do anything more than pet his friend and enjoy the sight of Hogwarts by night.

In the end, he'd retired for the night and descended into a sea of dreams that he didn't _really_ remember, but it was a good night's sleep regardless.

 ** _Atlantis_**

As he sat in his bed, the overcast morning sky outside shining through his window, Harry allowed himself a thin smile before, rolling out of bed, he landed on the floor in an _almost_ -perfect position to begin several push-ups.

This was something Vulko had taught him was an interesting way of burning off excess energy not consumed by sleep; he recommended ten to start with, if only to build up Harry's muscle mass and resistance, though, by the time summer's end had come around, Harry had been able to manage twenty push-ups and sit-ups easy.

With his exercise finished, Harry kipped-up before, moving to his trunk, he bent down and clicked the trident-lock into place, allowing him access to the storage cache. Unlike the basic interior of the first lock and the apartment in the second, the storage cache was more like a Russian Doll: one compartment made up of several _smaller_ compartments, all of which could be used for a variety of means and opened by pulling on the respective tab for the chosen compartment at the side of the storage cache.

But, in this particular instance, Harry was only interested in the first one: opening the cache, he reached in and pulled out his blue-crystal trident, holding it in his hands while he pulled himself up again.

Once he was done, he moved to the end of his bed, putting him on top of a Ravenclaw-blue rug emblazoned with said House's Crest while, to Harry's left, there was a small bookcase, a study desk and, on the right, next to his window, there was a wardrobe and a magical shower that he simply had to step into and out of to turn it on and off.

Standing on the rug, Harry stamped his trident on the ground, causing a dull thud to resonate through his room before, clearing his throat, he mused, "All right…I _know_ I can't practice using my trident for water, not just yet, but let's see if I've still got the balance right."

With that, he lifted the trident before, just like he'd seen Vulko do, he started spinning the trident in his hands.

Being a novice in the art, he started off slow, letting his hands get familiar with the feel of the shaft spinning in his grip while he also tried to ensure he didn't accidentally stab himself or knock himself out with the prongs or the butt of the trident. After about a minute and a half of practicing, Harry picked up his speed, watching the circles formed by his trident while he also made sure to mind his breathing and make sure nothing could interrupt his concentration.

At one point, his concentration slipped _just_ slightly when he heard a loud cry echo through his bedroom window, coming from the Forbidden Forest, which caused him to stumble, smacking himself in the gut with the butt of his trident, winding him from the impact.

"Damn," muttered Harry, setting the trident against his dormitory wall, next to his trunk, as he rubbed his stomach, "One thing about training in the Cove; I _know_ the sounds, so they don't surprise me…but here?"

Still, he was proud of how much he'd achieved in terms of keeping the flow, so it was good enough for him.

After washing away the last dregs of sleep and fatigue in the shower, Harry changed into his robes, a part of him amused, if not proud by the sight of his reflection in a mirror on the inside of his wardrobe door. The blue trim of Ravenclaw's primary colour against the black of his robe was well-suited for him and, as he looked at the eagle insignia on the House Crest, he smiled softly as he knew that, like the eagle, he would soar to new heights over the next seven years.

Then…who knows? By the time he graduated, maybe he'd be ready to do what his Mum never got the chance to do and return to Atlantis to claim his throne.

Adjusting his blue-and-bronze-coloured tie, Harry ran a hand through his blonde bangs before he brushed his black fringe back, allowing his hair to stick up on top of his head before, drawing in a breath, he turned and walked out of the dormitory, smiling with anticipation at the thought of what the day would bring for him as a student of Hogwarts.

When he reached the Ravenclaw Common Room, however, Harry's smile faded faster than the receding tide when he saw none other than his new friend, Hermione Granger, sat on one of the couches, her head buried against her knees.

What made Harry even less-comfortable with the sight of his friend, however, was the fact that she was dressed in nothing more than a towel that _hardly_ seemed to cover all of her.

It was only when he got closer to her that Harry realised Hermione wasn't just huddled up: she was _crying!_

"Hermione?" asked Harry, earning a gasp from Hermione as she looked up to see him.

As she did so, she quickly pulled the towel tighter around her, but not before Harry shook his head as he told her, "Don't be ashamed: it's just me…what are you doing out here in a towel?"

"I…I can't find my uniform," said Hermione, earning a curious look from Harry before his jaw clenched suddenly when she added, "All…all my clothes are gone too…and my trunk; the…the only thing I have is…is my wand, but I don't know any conjuring spells to make clothes."

As Harry scowled, his jaw so tense, he wouldn't have been surprised to feel his teeth crack under the strain, his eyes flashed when he heard giggling coming from the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

Snapping his head up as he heard the sound, Harry let his eyes shift into his Water-Vision, though when he did so, he felt a stab of pain hit his palms – most-likely from his hands clenched so tightly, his nails dug into the flesh of his palms – when he saw two retreating figures racing for a dormitory where a third figure was waiting.

'Damn,' thought Harry, his eyes glowing with such ferocity that, suddenly, outside the nearest window, thunderclouds started gathering from the ire he felt causing his magic to stir. 'I _wish_ my Water-Vision was X-Ray…then I could _see_ who was responsible for this!'

With no other choice, and a hint of hatred towards the ones responsible, Harry let his vision return to normal, his eyes doing the same, though the storm clouds outside didn't seem to have let up.

Fortunately, Hermione didn't seem to have noticed him leave, let alone his eyes change colours, but, _unfortunately,_ unlike other dormitories, there was nothing to stop Harry from going after the culprits, even though he was a boy and they were _obviously_ girls. Following the trail he'd seen in Water-Vision, Harry reached the offending dorm before, rather than show a gentlemanly manner or an attitude befitting a future royal like him, he just went all out.

Drawing his wand, Harry cast an Aguamenti spell – which Persephone had taught him for use _until he learned to conjure water naturally_ – before, drawing on the force of the water, he turned a small puddle into a raging geyser worthy of Ol' Faithful.

With a resounding _crash,_ the water struck the door to the dormitory, sending it flying off its hinges and startling the girls inside; as Harry stepped into the dorm, his eyes hardened when he recognised the offenders as none other than Marietta Edgecombe, Mandy Brocklehurst – again, both of whom he remembered from the Sorting – and an older-looking girl with Asian features and a shocked, but also flustered look on her face when she realised who was standing in the doorway.

"So…" asked Harry coolly, looking to the three girls with fury, "The House of the Wise isn't just full of prissy girls, it's also got _thieves_ in here, has it?"

"Thieves?" asked the Asian girl, earning a scoff from Harry as he saw her brush her hair back and push out a barely-formed chest, as though he was meant to take notice of it. "I…I don't know what you mean, Potter; but if you wanted to come into my dorm, you only had to ask."

"Then I'll ask," retorted Harry, clenching his fist before he asked, " _Where_ have you hidden Hermione's possessions?"

"Granger?" asked Marietta, her voice so shrill, she could have made dog whistles look and sound normal, even to dogs, while her eyes were wider than wide as she asked, "You're here for that _disgusting_ beaver-teeth who thinks she can have the best guys in our House for herself?"

"How old are you?" drawled Harry, looking around the room before, returning his attention to the trio, he added, " _Hermione_ is my friend, not that it's any of _your_ business, and this House, so I've heard, is _meant_ to be like my family and my family are _not_ thieves _or_ bullies…well, all right, one of them _used_ to be, but that doesn't mean I encourage it. Now, I'll give you one more chance: return her things…or _else!_ "

"Or else _what,_ Potter?" sneered Mandy, her East End-accented voice edged by a slight lisp as she sneered, "There's three of us and one of you, plus a _second_ -year who…"

Whatever else she might have said was suddenly cut off when Harry, deciding he'd had enough of this Human Crufts show, used his power over the water once more, though, this time, he used it to completely _drench_ the girls, which also caused untold amounts of makeup and mascara to run over their faces, not to mention knock hair extensions out of Mandy's, revealing she was as short-haired as a _boy._

As for their uniforms, all three were drenched so much that Harry saw the girls shiver, almost like they'd been dropped into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and forced to swim back, clinging to an iceberg for buoyancy.

" _Last_ …chance!" hissed Harry, a part of him aware of how his voice rumbled like thunder when he said _last,_ though he ignored it for now.

"Where have you hidden her things?"

"There!" screamed Marietta, pointing to a blank spot on the wall, though when Harry looked, he smirked when he saw the Asian girl – whom he later learned to be named Cho Chang – lift an invisibility spell of some kind, revealing a trunk, several piles of clothes and a small, cute, baggy-looking ginger cat with an unfortunately-squashed face and slightly-bowed legs.

Drawing his wand, Harry cast a Levitation Charm on all Hermione's possessions, pulling them towards him before, setting them next to him, he glared at the girls, "You get _one_ warning; _that_ was it! Next time you steal, bully or harm _any_ Ravenclaw…or any _student_ , I promise you'll get worse than a cold shower."

With that, Harry levitated Hermione's possessions back into the Common Room, though not before he doubled back, smiling like Sirius would do when he played a joke, as he held up a finger.

"Oh, and if I might offer you three a free word of advice? Lay off the makeup: you're _11,_ or probably twelve, not 111 and as far as you're concerned, I'm _not_ for sale, so don't even bother trying!"

 ** _Atlantis_**

Suffice to say, Hermione was overjoyed by Harry's quick return of her things, though when she asked him how he'd done it, he gave a Sirius-worthy smile and a wink before he answered her. "Let's just say you have your gifts and I've got mine…and they can't say I didn't ask nicely either."

On that morning, if ever there was a sign that Hermione Granger became a friend of Harry Potter's, it was that one.

And this time, it didn't take a troll or a crass remark either.

 ** _Atlantis_**

As Harry sat with Anthony and Hermione at breakfast, he glanced in the direction of the windows where, to his mild unease, he saw there were still dark clouds gathering from his emotions stirring earlier. He also noticed an uneasy chill seemed to follow him and his friends from Ravenclaw Tower down to the Great Hall where, to his amusement, he'd found Chang, Edgecombe and Brocklehurst looking like drowned rats, despite their efforts to clean themselves up.

'What? They've never heard of drying charms?' wondered Harry as he helped himself to a large bowl of honey-blended porridge, topping it with strawberries for good measure.

Next to him, Anthony seemed content to enjoy a light breakfast of anchovies on toast – which amused Harry as he wondered how funny it'd be for him to _reanimate_ them later-on if he could learn how to do it – while Hermione just had cereal, though she was much happier than she'd been when Harry first saw her.

As everyone else settled down for breakfast, Harry looked up only once when he heard someone clearing their throat.

To his surprise, but not in a bad way, he found Professor Flitwick standing next to him, a timetable in his hands, which he handed to Harry.

"Mr Potter," said the diminutive teacher, looking at Harry over the top of his glasses as he went on, "Welcome to Ravenclaw…and just so there are no misunderstandings: I survived your Father's reign of _good humour_ and I will survive you. So, if I ever catch you…"

"With _all_ due respect, Master Filius," argued Harry, using a term he'd read in one of his Mother's journals to _really_ get the man's attention.

Judging from the alarmed, but saddened look of reminisce that flashed across Filius' face, it worked too, though Harry kept going. "My _good humour_ was nothing more than me standing up for my friends and surrogate family, as Professor McGonagall said. If you want to punish me for it, I'll take it, but don't mistake me for James Potter, sir…I'm _not_ here to be his shadow."

From somewhere down the table, a fork hit the plate while even Hermione looked shocked by Harry's argument.

As for Filius, he took a breath before he asked, "So…you _admit_ you intentionally used magic on another student, do you?"

"To reclaim stolen property, yes," said Harry, earning a startled look from Filius as Harry added, "Two things I won't stand for, sir: people thinking of me as just a title or a shadow-slash-clone of Mum and Dad…and _bullying,_ especially if it leads to theft. So, again, if you want to punish me, do it. I regret _nothing,_ and I also won't apologise."

For a moment, Filius seemed to wrestle with his decision before, clearing his throat, he looked to Hermione as he asked, "Miss… _Granger,_ yes?"

"Y-y-yes sir," said Hermione, looking from Filius to Harry and back again.

"Can you vouch for Mr Potter's actions?"

"I _can,_ " insisted Hermione, earning an unseen smile from Harry as she went on, "I don't know _why_ they wanted me to be without my things or why they targeted me, but…but Harry stood up for me when no-one else would. So…so if you have to punish him, then you'll have to punish me too, sir. Because it…it might not be allowed in the rules, but…but I can't let a friend suffer for helping me."

Once again, Filius seemed torn between rewarding Harry and scolding him, but as he looked to Harry, he saw the young boy smile before he nodded, his eyes never leaving the teacher's gaze as he whispered, "It's all right: do what you feel is right, _Master._ "

Drawing himself to his full height, Filius looked once to Harry as he explained, "I'm sorry, Potter, but using magic on another student with intent to harm or even embarrass _is_ against the rules, so…so I must take ten points from Ravenclaw for endangering fellow students."

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Hermione.

"No," agreed Filius, looking from Hermione to the guilty parties as he added, "But _this_ is: Miss Edgecombe, Miss Chang and Miss Brocklehurst: all three of you have a week's detention for theft of a student's possessions and, furthermore, Miss Chang, as this is your _second_ offence of intent to harm or humiliate a fellow student, I am forbidding you from any attempts to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team this year!"

"But you can't!" gasped Cho, earning a sharp intake of breath from the rest of Ravenclaw.

"Shall I make it _indefinite?_ " asked Filius, earning a horrified look from Cho while Harry's lips twitched in amusement as the goblin teacher added, "If I were you, Miss Chang, I would _seriously_ try to remember _who_ is the teacher and who is the student around here. Also, a warning…to _all_ of you…"

Here, he directed his words to the House as a whole, causing each one of them to take notice, as he explained, "Theft, bullying. wanton harm and humiliation of a fellow student, _regardless_ of circumstances, friends, House or any other reason _you_ may feel is logical, will _not_ be tolerated at Hogwarts. From now on, I would think _very_ hard before you take a path, as it might just lead you _out_ those doors with your wands snapped: also, before I forget, Miss Clearwater?"

"Professor?" asked Penelope Clearwater, a rather attractive girl with beach-sandy-brown hair and warm blue eyes that were currently filled with a hint of fear as she looked to her Head of House.

"From now on, you should remember that I expect my Prefects to take care of any procedures on claims of harassment or harm personally and seriously: and remember this. You have earned the right to bear that badge for a reason and it is _not_ so you look good in pictures."

Penelope paled, but she nodded in response.

As for Filius, he looked to Harry as he added, "As for you, Potter, not only do you lose the ten points I have deducted, but you also _gain_ twenty points for sticking up for a fellow student, handling an attempted crime against a friend _and_ for what I suspect is quite the feat of magic: keep up the good work."

"Yes sir," said Harry, inclining his head.

As Filius went to leave, he stopped and doubled back before he added, "Oh, before I forget, the Headmaster has requested your presence for a meeting: if you wait behind after the feast, I'll take you to his office: I hear he's quite fond of Strawberry Bonbons."

The added trivia confused Harry for a moment before, nodding in response, he turned back to his breakfast.

As he did so, however, he gasped when an enchanted note suddenly flew over his head, landing on his plate in the shape of a small dove.

Opening the note, Harry's eyes widened when he read what was inside;

 _I had a feeling you had something to do with those three looking like they've been squid wrestling._

 _Keep it in control next time_

 _And well done this time._

 _Come and find me later._

 _W_

Turning his head in the direction of the Gryffindor Table, Harry saw his older brother smiling at him, before giving him a wink similar to that of their Father as he returned to his meal.

Pocketing the note, Harry began to enjoy his food, his mind now focused on his impending meeting with Dumbledore.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about it, especially after what Sirius had shared with him at the end of summer.

That there was _every_ chance that the one who'd bound his powers as a baby was Albus Dumbledore himself…

 **Chapter 14 and it looks like the tides of friendship continue to rise, but now Harry's shown what happens if you get in his way, will the idiots learn their lessons or are they in for rough waters ahead?**

 **Also, can Harry overcome the nerves of facing the one who** _ **might**_ **be responsible for him being ignorant to his destiny for so long?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Dumbledore gets his meeting and Harry gets answers, but will the backlash mean rough waters ahead or smooth sailing?**

 **Please Read and Review**


	15. Stormy Waters or Calm Seas?

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** Cedric/Tonks; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **Kyle Preston Ross: The fact you even have to ask that suggests you haven't paid attention to any of my after-chapter notes, let alone ones that have come before either, so I suggest you go back and look, so you can have your answer;**

 **Winged Seer Wolf: Thanks old friend: hope you enjoy this new addition;**

 **Mooneysfate: I daresay if it happens, there'll be more than rough seas ahead for the guilty ones;**

 _Pocketing the note, Harry began to enjoy his food, his mind now focused on his impending meeting with Dumbledore._

 _He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about it, especially after what Sirius had shared with him at the end of summer._

 _That there was_ _every_ _chance that the one who'd bound his powers as a baby was Albus Dumbledore himself…_

Chapter 15: Stormy Waters or Calm Seas?

When it was revealed the added trivia provided by Professor Flitwick was actually the _password_ to the Headmaster's office, Harry felt like he could have kicked himself, but he refrained from doing so as he watched the statue of a large bird guarding Dumbledore's office spring to life, revealing a winding staircase that led up to the meeting place.

As he climbed the stairs, Harry's eyes narrowed, and not for the first time, when he noticed how his nerves and angst about the meeting once again appeared to be causing the skies to darken, bringing the early signs of an oncoming storm.

'I _have_ to find a way to learn to practice this gift,' thought Harry, clenching his fists while he took several deep breaths, hoping that might be enough to calm the tempest that threatened to come to Hogwarts. When that didn't work, Harry stopped at the top of the stairs and, drawing in a _very_ deep breath, he closed his eyes, letting his mind drift back to his favourite place in the whole world.

Faulkner's Cove.

Specifically, he thought about the mass labyrinth of interconnecting caves and tunnels he'd gone swimming in when he wasn't studying with his adoptive family or Master Vulko.

He thought of how the rocks and moss, as well as the reefs in the caves seemed to glow with magical light when you swam by them or rose up to the surface. He thought of the feeling of powering his way through the water, like a bullet from a gun, swimming faster than an Olympic Gold Medal winner and being able to shriek in delight because of how Atlanteans could breathe underwater.

He also thought of Syrena, who'd come swimming with him on more than one occasion, and the _games_ of hunt and hide-and-seek they'd play where he'd test his agility underwater while she tried to ensnare him in her tentacles or, in a fun way, how she'd even try to _eat_ him, as though he was another fish to be swallowed down by the giant cephalopod creature.

Curiously, the thought of the aquatic lady who'd been responsible for him discovering his new and improved life, as well as the truth of his identity, seemed to work better than the thought of swimming.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw and _heard_ nothing but birds nesting and the calm winds blowing through and around the windows.

The skies seemed to have cleared up while, as he strained his ears, Harry found he couldn't make out any signs to suggest an oncoming storm.

 ** _Atlantis_**

Heaving a sigh at his successful calming method, while making a mental note to focus on his dear friend if ever he should feel under pressure from the great power inside of him, Harry walked towards the door of the Headmaster's office, which, to his bemusement, swung open suddenly as though to receive him.

On the other side of the door, Harry saw Dumbledore standing in-between two separate parts of the office, one of which seemed to be filled with an array of strange, unknown collectibles and assorted knickknacks. As for the other side of the archway where Dumbledore stood, it was a chamber that had a large table, behind which, Harry could see Dumbledore's golden chair from the Great Hall, and a staircase that led up to what Harry could only guess was the old man's personal chambers.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, his familiarity with Harry unnerving the young prince even as he walked into the office, though not before Dumbledore gave him a curt nod as he added, "Welcome: you're right on time; would you care for a lemon drop? Or perhaps something to drink?"

"No thank you, Headmaster," replied Harry, looking around the room with a curious, but also awe-filled gaze as he took in the wonder and majesty of the Headmaster's office. As he did so, Harry cleared his throat before, returning his attention to Dumbledore, he added, "I…I have to admit it, sir: I'm honoured to meet you in person, but, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to skip the awkward student bit and just ask you something."

"I had a feeling you would," agreed Dumbledore, taking a breath before, gesturing to the room around them, he explained in a surprisingly-calm tone of voice, "In that case, I invite you to feel free to speak as freely as you wish, my boy. This is a safe room and whatever you say will not leave these walls without your consent…though, if we _are_ to talk, perhaps we might sit down? Standing around for too long _does_ take a toll on these old bones of mine."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," retorted Harry, though he obliged Dumbledore of his request as they moved towards the table.

While the old man took his place in his golden throne, Harry took a seat opposite him, linking his hands together as he explained, "All right, like I said, there's one thing I want to ask you before we say anything else."

"Then ask."

Again, Harry was surprised by Dumbledore's frankness, as well as his calm demeanour, but he wouldn't be denied.

Drawing himself to his full height, letting his expression, his glare and even his posture radiate _every_ ounce of strength, confidence and personal fire that he could feel inside of him, Harry addressed him in a _very_ strong voice.

"Are _you_ the one who bound my powers as a child?"

For a moment, silence filled the Headmaster's office, though as he waited for Dumbledore to reply, Harry's eyes suddenly shot up when a rush of wings filled his ears; glancing up towards the rafters, the young Atlantean's eyes widened with awe and no small amount of respectful wonder when he saw a _very_ beautiful-looking bird creature flying down towards them.

The bird had a thick, glossy-looking red plumage that appeared to shine like the fires of the sun, even as it flew down towards them, while its eyes were as strong in their glare as Harry himself.

As the beautiful creature flew down to the table, Harry watched it perch itself on a golden-coloured stand next to Dumbledore, who looked to the bird for a long moment before, clearing his throat, he returned his attention to Harry.

Distracted for a brief moment by the appearance of the bird, Harry gulped before, looking back to the Headmaster, he asked, "Is…is this a…"

"Phoenix?" asked Dumbledore, earning a nod from Harry before the old man smiled, "Yes, it is, Harry; well-spotted. His name is Fawkes and he is one of my oldest, dearest and most-powerful friends. He has been my companion for many years and, hopefully, will still be here long after I am done with this mortal existence…however, we are not here to discuss my friends…you asked me about your powers."

"Yes," agreed Harry, returning his attention to the old man and his question, which was, in actuality, the _only_ one he wanted answering right now, especially with everything he'd learned from Persephone and Sirius already.

"Then I will tell you honestly and truly," replied Dumbledore, though as he did so, Harry's eyes widened briefly when he saw the old man draw an odd-looking wand, which, even as he stared at it, made Harry shiver as _something_ inside him sensed the power emanating from the wand.

And what he felt…it was _more_ than the strength of fury he'd gone up against when Vulko had shown him the true strength of the trident.

And given what _that_ had made him feel like and do, it was saying something.

However, as Harry watched, half-awed and half-intimidated by what he felt, he also saw Dumbledore lift this new wand before he declared in a loud, confident tone of voice, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do solemnly swear on my magic that I did _not_ bind the magical abilities, be they wizard _or_ Atlantean, of Harry James Potter, willingly or otherwise; by the power vested in me by this oath, I swear that I am, was and always shall be his friend, his confidant and, if he should ask it of me, his ally in the great battles. I have not, nor will I _ever_ mean him any ill will…so mote it be."

"So mote it be," whispered Harry, though when he did so, his eyes widened again when he saw a _very_ bright flash of white magic envelop him and Dumbledore; when it faded, the old man waved the wand once, conjuring a small group of butterflies from the end of his wand.

"There," said the Headmaster, setting the wand down on the table between them, though as he did so, his eyes twinkled with amusement and no small amount of realisation when he saw Harry's eyes follow the wand, even as Dumbledore went on. "I trust _this_ is proof enough for you, Harry?"

Harry nodded dumbly.

Smiling in response to the awe, shock and wonder that was visible in his young charge's eyes, Albus cleared his throat, peering deeply into Harry's eyes as he explained, "I imagine you _do_ have questions about the choices I made after the unfortunate deaths of your family, Harry. However, as I have just proven, or, at least, I _hope_ I have proven, no matter what my actions did to you in any way, I, myself, am _not_ your enemy."

"Then…then _why?_ " asked Harry, clearing his throat in a bid to find his voice once more before, looking back to the Headmaster, he asked, "Why did you send me to the Dursleys when there were, and still _are_ people who love me and would have cared for me as greatly as they've done lately?"

"I assume you're referring to Sirius and Persephone," replied Dumbledore, earning a slow nod from Harry, though the light never seemed to leave his eyes, making them shine like stars over the ocean, as he faced the old man.

Here, Albus' expression turned sad as he explained, "I know it's no excuse, Harry, but you must understand: in the aftermath of Lord Voldemort's fall, our world was divided in ways that have not been seen since the reign of Grindelwald. Criminals were coming out of the woodwork and making many a false claim of loyalty while others chose a darker calling in a bid to avenge their fallen master; in between this, those who would have been friend and family both to you suffered greatly…like young Mr Longbottom of Gryffindor, to name but one example. What I did, I _thought_ it was for the Greater Good and, in a way, I hoped that _some_ small part of Petunia's relation to Lily might have…"

"They weren't even related, Headmaster!" exclaimed Harry, earning a shocked look from Dumbledore before his expression softened as he nodded.

"I see…and, exactly, how much _do_ you know about your Mother's true past, Harry?"

"I know it all," said Harry, clenching his hands tightly while he also kept his mind focused on the memory of his friend and the swimming fun they'd had together as he went on, "I know she was _found,_ not born, to her family after being sent by the King and Queen of Atlantis… _yes,_ I even know who they are, Dumbledore," he added when Dumbledore's eyes widened at Harry's revelation.

As he did so, however, the young warrior kept going, "I _also_ know about how _you_ convinced my birth parents to switch Secret Keepers _and_ did very little, if nothing, to stop the Ministry targeting Sirius, who now has to keep his distance until the _real_ traitor is found and brought to justice."

Here, Harry rose from his seat before, to Dumbledore's surprise, the young boy leaned in _so_ close that the twinkling blue light in Dumbledore's eyes was reflected in Harry's as he hissed in a low, but determined tone.

"I _also_ know about the prophecy…and that it's _fake!_ "

"H…" Albus began, but before he could finish, Harry's head snapped round, while Dumbledore jumped suddenly when the fireplace near the doorway of the old man's office flared to life. Seconds later, Harry's eyes brightened when Sirius _and_ Persephone emerged from the fireplace, much to the Headmaster's surprise, while Harry seemed to go from enraged to relieved as he left his seat, moving towards his adoptive parents, both of whom hugged him close.

After only a moment, however, Sirius looked up at Dumbledore as he asked, "Albus: would you mind explaining why my son just informed me that you had summoned Harry to a meeting _without_ his Head of House _or_ a representative of the family, as per _all_ meetings with high authority figures when it comes to the education of a minor?"

"This…this is _not_ school business, Sirius," replied Dumbledore, a note of shock evident in his voice as he told the Black Lord, "Also, given your status as an exile of the country…"

"A loophole is granted, under the rules of Diplomatic Immunity, should it concern the welfare of members of my family, as you well know," added Sirius, a note of smugness, as well as fury, in his voice as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders while he explained, "And since Harry _is_ my legally-adopted ward and son…"

" _That_ explains so much," said Dumbledore, but Sirius just scoffed as he went on.

"As he _is_ my child, as Amelia herself knows, before you warn me about them, I am entitled to be here, as is my wife _or,_ in our absence, my son, who looks out for Harry as a _true_ , loving big brother and so much more. So, I'll ask you again, Albus: why weren't we allowed in on this meeting, be that me, Persephone _or_ William?"

"I…" Albus began, but before he could finish, Persephone put her two Knuts in as she got there first.

"It seems he wasn't quite aware of how much Harry knew and hoped to discuss it further with him," explained Lady Black, resting a hand on her adoptive son's shoulder while she continued, "However, Harry has already asked about the bindings and, unless I'm very much mistaken, Albus has sworn he had nothing to do with them."

"Precisely, dear lady," agreed Dumbledore.

Harry, meanwhile, looked to his surrogate Mother and godmother as he asked her, "Did you… _see_ that, Mum?"

"Of course," replied Persephone, indicating her husband before she winked at Harry as she told him, "But it was worth coming here just to see your Dad tear a hole into Albus for ignoring the most-basic rules concerning student-Headmaster encounters, sweetie. Now, while your Dad and the Headmaster catch up, why don't you let me look at you, my little seabird?"

Blushing at the new nickname she seemed to have come up with, Harry drew himself to his full height, showing off his proud Ravenclaw colours, as well as the air of confidence and comfort he felt wearing them.

At the same time, Sirius made his way towards Dumbledore's desk, taking a seat in front of the old man with a stern, no-nonsense look in his eyes that Harry had only ever seen on a few occasions when Sirius had to act in his role as Governor of Faulkner's Cove.

And when he _did,_ he got scary because then, the _true_ Black within him came out.

"Now Albus," said Sirius, linking his fingers together while he glared at Dumbledore like a shark leering at a wounded prey.

"Why don't you tell _me_ what you have to say for yourself about what you did to my boy, not to mention what you did to me by keeping your peace this long?"

 **Chapter 15 and it** _ **looks**_ **like Albus might be legit, but now he has to face the one authority Harry would answer to, what will he have to say about everything he's done** _ **wrong**_ **to them?**

 **Also, with one worry alleviated, can Harry manage to have a normal enough time as a member of the Eagles' Nest?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Sirius might have answers, but Harry still has questions...and a secret fear that is now made flesh, figuratively-speaking: can his family help him deal with the aftershock?**

 **Please Read and Review**


	16. Harry's Secret

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** Cedric/Tonks; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **No responses for this chapter**

 _"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do solemnly swear on my magic that I did not bind the magical abilities, be they wizard or Atlantean, of Harry James Potter, willingly or otherwise; by the power vested in me by this oath, I swear that I am, was and always shall be his friend, his confidant and, if he should ask it of me, his ally in the great battles. I have not, nor will I ever mean him any ill will…so mote it be."_

 _"So mote it be," whispered Harry, though when he did so, his eyes widened again when he saw a very bright flash of white magic envelop him and Dumbledore; when it faded, the old man waved the wand once, conjuring a small group of butterflies from the end of his wand._

 _"There," said the Headmaster, setting the wand down on the table between them, though as he did so, his eyes twinkled with amusement and no small amount of realisation when he saw Harry's eyes follow the wand, even as Dumbledore went on. "I trust this is proof enough for you, Harry?"_

Chapter 16: Harry's Secret

By the time Sirius and Persephone were finished with Dumbledore, though the Black Lord seemed reluctant to leave _just_ yet as there was a lot more he wanted to question the old man about, both of them were surprised, and a little worried, to find Harry wasn't in the office with them.

If they had to guess, he must have slipped out while Sirius was questioning the Headmaster on his motives, as well as tearing a new hole into him about the stupid choices he'd made.

However, right now, even Sirius' ire towards Dumbledore didn't matter, not nearly as much as the fatherly worry and curiosity that filled him as he left the office, Persephone at his side, both of them hoping beyond all hope that they found their wayward son before it was too late.

Or before someone said or did something that might bring out the raging maelstrom he _had_ to have been holding back, having realised what he'd come to realise in the old man's office.

 ** _Atlantis_**

Little did either of them realise, just yet, that their fears were groundless.

Rather than return to classes or take any shots at his first days with his classmates, let alone go off on his own to study or socialise, Harry decided to err on the side of caution as he left the building for the outside world.

Once free of Hogwarts' walls and corridors, the young scion made his way down to the edge of the Black Lake where, in a bid to aid his calming, relaxing desires, he put his emotions into his training.

Taking several deep breaths to focus his power and try to keep it from going overboard, Harry began to go through one of the standard drills in the art of Hydromancy, which involved pushing and pulling his arms in and out, while using his dominion over the water to push and pull at the surface, creating an effect that mirrored tides ebbing and flowing along the shore.

To his relief, his efforts didn't seem to disturb the denizens of the deep, though he _was_ only manipulating the edge of the water, pushing and pulling at the surface, which caused small ripples and waves to form on the shoreline. Lost in the rhythmic movements of the water's surface, Harry didn't even notice he had company until a warm, but familiar voice cut through his focus.

"You're getting better at that."

"I had a good teacher," said Harry, earning a soft chuckle from Will, who was standing a foot from his little brother, dressed in the red-and-gold trim of the Gryffindor House uniform, watching with a glint of amusement as he observed Harry's training, as well as his method of calming himself before he did something he might regret.

He also noticed the calm expression on the young Potter's face that seemed to flicker every so often, almost as though he was trying, and failing, to hold back the emotions waging war inside of him.

Taking a slow, calming breath of his own, Will cleared his throat before he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," said Harry, though as he said it, he gasped when the water he was manipulating suddenly rose up, forming tendrils that danced on the surface of the lake, though Harry wasn't the one manipulating it. "What are you doing?"

"Training," said Will.

When Harry scoffed in response, he turned to his elder adoptive sibling before he asked, "What are you doing here, Will? Don't you have lessons of your own this morning?"

"Actually, it turns out I have a free period, which I thought I'd use to see how my favourite little brother was settling in," explained Will, earning a roll of the eyes from Harry before Will went on. "But then, I was shocked to learn you'd been asked to meet with the Headmaster _without_ Dad or Mum there. So, as your brother _and_ in keeping with the oath I swore to you, I took it upon myself to come find you. Then I felt myself going cold inside, which didn't _really_ make sense, or so I thought until I followed my instinct down here and found you training."

As Harry scoffed again, Will used his power to return the tendrils back to the watery state they'd been in before, while the Black Scion offered his little brother a small smile as he explained, "I don't need Legilimency or even your special gift to know something's bothering you, little brother. So, what is it? Does it have anything to do with what the Headmaster told you when you met him? Is…"

Here, his expression softened as he stepped closer to Harry, resting a hand on his younger sibling's shoulder before he asked, "Was Dad right? Is he the one who…who bound your powers?"

"No…" said Harry, though when he said it, his voice came out in a trembling whisper that, to Will's shock, _actually_ passed Harry's lips in a cloud of ice-cold breath.

At the same time, an icy chill started to blow across the surface of the Black Lake, even as Harry turned back to said body of water and tried to resume his training.

Seeing the effect his brother's fear and unease was having on the world around them, Will swallowed hard before he asked, "Then…if it wasn't _him,_ why…what's with the fear, Harry? Maybe Aunt Lily was right after all and…and he _is_ a friend and ally who…who just made the wrong choices."

"It's not that," argued Harry, clenching his hands into fists while, to Will's worry, the skies started to darken overhead, again reacting to Harry's fear.

"Harry…calm down…" whispered Will, licking his lips nervously as he told Harry, "You…you don't have to let it control you; come on, whatever it is. Whatever's bothering you, I…I can help. That's what family's for, remember? Me, Mum, Dad; we're here…well, _I_ am and I'm going to do whatever I can to help…if I can. All in my power, so…so please, little brother…calm down…"

"I never told you," sniffled Harry, his voice laced with pain, fear and no small amount of dread and guilt as he whimpered, "I…I _wanted_ it to…to be the Head…Headmaster, William. Be…because then…then I…I could be…be relieved…"

"What are you…"

Even as he asked the question, however, William's eyes widened with alarm and no small amount of realisation as though he'd just been struck by the Mother and Father of all lightning bolts. Suddenly, his mind snapped to full attention while, just as he'd felt it inside the school, now, he felt his heart turning cold in his chest again, though not before the words left his lips. "You…you _know_ who did it, don't you?"

The water Harry was toying with suddenly splashed down hard onto the surface of the lake, staining the ground at the water's edge while Harry's body trembled in pain and fear as he slowly, shakily, nodded in response to Will's question.

"But…but how?" asked Will, moving to stand next to his brother while, doing the only thing he could think of, he hugged Harry close, letting the younger boy sob against his chest even as he asked, "How did you figure it out? And…well, I guess I should ask…who is it?"

"I…I wanted to be wrong," whimpered Harry, his voice muffled by the Gryffindor-trimmed robes of his elder sibling, though his voice still reached Will's ears as he sobbed, "I…I prayed to…to Neptune…Poseidon…Merlin! Whoever! I _begged_ them to…to give me a sign that…that I was wrong. And then…then Dad said…he said Professor Dumbledore might be responsible, but he didn't know why and I…I hoped he was right, but…but now he…he _swore_ to me, Will; on his magic! He _swore_ it wasn't him."

As much as Will didn't want to doubt Harry's words, he still gulped hard as he whispered, "Maybe…maybe he was lying?"

"I _felt_ the power," explained Harry, pulling away from Will before, to the elder boy's surprise, he looked up at William, revealing two bright _golden_ irises, which was usually the sign of him using one of his more-latent Atlantean abilities, but now, Harry was looking at William with the eyes of the Prince he _really_ was, even as he went on. "He has something, Professor Dumbledore; I don't…I don't know _what_ it is, exactly, but when he swore his oath on his magic, I could _feel_ the magic of the vow, as though it was a part of me, and I…I _knew_ he was telling the truth."

Here, Harry rubbed at his chest, a forlorn expression now adding to his eerie, golden-eyed look as he muttered, "I could _feel_ it, the magic, the truth and…and every word he said; it was like my own magic. The _real_ power inside of me, you know, the Star? It was like _that_ power was accepting the vow and…and if he _had_ been lying, it would have made him know that I knew…because _it_ knew."

"Wow," whispered Will, watching as Harry's eyes reverted to their former colouring while he mused, "Even for _us,_ that's a bit strange, Harry."

"But, it doesn't change things," argued Harry, turning back to the lake, though now, he simply stood on the very edge, looking at his reflection in the murky-coloured water while he explained, "His vow, it…it left no…no room for doubt, for…for another option and…and I _knew_ then! I _knew_ I was right about who'd done it."

"And who is it?" asked Will.

Rather than answer straightaway, Harry scoffed before, crouching down, he dipped his fingers in the cool water of the Black Lake while he snorted in amusement, though he still sounded sad and pained to say the words, as he asked, "Do you _have_ to ask, Will? Think about it! These blocks…the ones that my…my Accidental Magic and…and my power coming out through Syrena; they were put there by someone who _knew_ what they were doing. Someone who knew I would be likely to _need_ such protections from my powers while I was growing up, but, at the same time, they didn't expect me to live the life I did, so…so they both helped _and_ hurt me…even if they didn't mean to…"

Clenching his free hand close to his chest, Harry looked up at Will with a sad smile as he asked, "So, the question you _shouldn't_ need to ask is: who would have that sort of power?"

Will was speechless, though as he let Harry's words run through his mind, both of them jumped with a start when another familiar voice piped up.

"Merlin's beard…"

Turning, Will saw Sirius and Persephone standing a few feet from their sons, the eyes of the Black Lord wide with alarm and fear while, next to him, Persephone had a look of absolute calm on her face, as well as recognition, judging by how she sighed, closing her eyes as she nodded solemnly.

"What?" asked Will.

"It was _Lily,_ " said Persephone, earning a startled gasp from William while, when he turned back to Harry, he saw his younger sibling nod, earning another gasp from Sirius, before the Black Lord moved past William and, crouching down, he hugged his godson and youngest son close.

"I'm okay," Harry told him, but he let himself be embraced by Sirius, even as Persephone spoke again.

"I _should_ have guessed; like Harry said, she had the knowledge and the power to forge such seals, but, despite whatever you might be thinking, little one, I don't think she did it to hurt you or keep you from your true destiny, let alone as long as you have been."

"Doesn't stop it hurting," replied Harry, earning a sad smile from Persephone before Harry asked her, "You…you _really_ didn't know, Mum? You didn't see her doing it when…when you gave her the power or…or when she told you and Dad that she…she was pregnant?"

"Had I known, I wouldn't have waited _this_ long to tell you, sweetie," said Persephone, watching as Sirius helped Harry to his feet again, while Will still looked surprised by his sibling's revelation, as well as the fact that it was something that not even his Oracle of a Mother could have foreseen.

As for Persephone, she cleared her throat as she explained, "However, I _do_ believe you're right saying Lily wouldn't have _meant_ to have kept your powers bound for quite as long as they were. If I had to guess, she would have slowly released more of your powers as you grew into them, but while you were a baby, with no idea of the control you had, even an average temper tantrum could have had the most-disastrous of consequences, so, to be on the safe side, Lily reinforced the blocks with Atlantean Magic, most-likely learned from what little of her heritage she could figure out on her own, and kept you and the world safe."

"But, as we know, she never got the chance to let more of your power out over the years, or help you understand it, maybe even better than _we_ have done lately," said Will, a note of rage and pain in his voice as he growled, " _Voldemort_ saw to that! And so, the blocks remained in place, doing what they had been forged to do: namely, keeping you from your true power and your destiny…"

"But _something_ must have broken through," argued Sirius.

"Something _did,_ " explained Persephone, indicating Harry again as she told them, "Harry told you on more than one occasion how calm and content he was whenever he was around water: if his blocks were _really_ in place without even a crack in them, he wouldn't have even felt _anything_ for the water…except wet, obviously."

Even Harry managed a small giggle when he heard that while Persephone went on, "But, like you've just realised, Siri; something broke them, putting enough of a crack in them that was _just_ enough to give Harry a _small_ taste of his true potential."

"Then I met Syrena and her way of speaking to me put a bigger crack in the block," said Harry, earning a nod from Persephone while Harry gulped as he went on, "She brings me to Faulkner's Cove, recognising me as the Prince of Atlantis, and I meet you, Dad and William, who tell me the truth of my power. This makes me angry enough to break through the last of the blocks myself, because Accidental Magic tends to happen when we're angry or scared, which brings _this_ out of me."

He indicated the new, better, stronger physical appearance he now had, even as he looked up at Persephone as he asked, "But…but there's one thing I don't understand, Mum: what could be _that_ powerful that it leaves a rift in my birth Mum's blocks in me?"

"Well, if I'm right, there's only _one_ thing that could have done it," said Persephone, earning a curious look from Harry that turned into a look of shock, disbelief and awe when Sirius let out another gasp of disbelief before he filled in the blank.

"Avada Kedavra; _that_ magic was powerful enough to break the blocks…likely protecting Harry at the same time!"

"Huh," scoffed Will, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked to Harry, who could only stare dumbfounded as his brother filled in the blank for him.

"So, you've got _Voldemort_ to thank for setting the Prince in you free? That's either irony gone insane or madness beyond all reason."

 **Chapter 16 and, holy shit-ake mushrooms:** _ **Lily**_ **was the one to bind Harry's powers and it's thanks to** _ **Voldemort**_ **he was able to get enough of a taste to do the rest himself?**

 **What crazy, backwards logic makes** _ **that**_ **possible and what can it mean for the future, especially when it comes to** _ **thanking**_ **Voldemort for his role in giving Harry the keys to his destiny?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: While doing his best to deal with the revelations made, Harry has one new trial to face before his first week is out: its name? Severus Snape!**

 **Please Read and Review**


	17. The Potions Master

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** Cedric/Tonks; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **IMPORTANT: DO NOT IGNORE THIS!**

 **So, as people know, I was about-ready to give up on this idea some time ago, but, thanks to a little soul-searching and some kind words from friends, I managed to keep it around and even found a way to keep it going.**

 **Before I did that, however, I went back over this story and made a few small changes and edits that will allow me to keep the story going.**

 **First and foremost, I removed an OC who was a sort of spur of the moment addition and left the story with our heroes and those I've come to know will be part of the adventure as a whole. Next, I've decided to** _ **really**_ **go all-out with Harry, which is why there will be a point where this deviates from canon HP in a way that I hope keeps people hungry for more.**

 **Why'd I do this, I hear you ask? Simple, because I chose to and, though I imagine a few won't like it, at the end of the day, I'm writing this story for** _ **me**_ **and those who enjoy my work.**

 **So, as always, if you don't like this story, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!**

 **And now, the adventure on the open sea of inspiration continues…**

 _ **Atlantis**_

 _"Avada Kedavra;_ _that_ _magic was powerful enough to break the blocks…likely protecting Harry at the same time!"_

 _"Huh," scoffed Will, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked to Harry, who could only stare dumbfounded as his brother filled in the blank for him._

 _"So, you've got_ _Voldemort_ _to thank for setting the Prince in you free? That's either irony gone insane or madness beyond all reason."_

Chapter 17: The Potions Master

After the tense and, in his mind, _terrifying_ revelation that was made about the origins of his power and the blocks that had kept them from him for so long, Harry seemed to become as unpredictable as the sea itself, at least in terms of where his emotions were concerned.

Sometimes, for example, when he was hanging around with Anthony and Hermione – both of whom seemed to have become fast friends with him, especially the latter, after the water incident with the other girls – or, when he got the chance, Neville and Will, he was happy-go-lucky, willing to lend a hand with lessons and, generally, be a real friend. Even Cedric and Nymphadora – who slowly seemed to be coming around to the idea of hearing her first name, if only thanks to Harry – were barely able to see the friendlier side of Harry, but he _did_ acknowledge them whenever they saw him, and the same also happened with the Weasley Twins, both of whom often referred to Will for a translation of Harry's emotional state.

But then there were the other times, mostly _in_ lessons themselves or when he was alone, left to his own devices, in Ravenclaw Tower and his dormitory. Even his fellow Housemates, especially his two friends, noticed the shifting attitude replace happiness and warmth with a desire to be as alone as an uncharted island on the water itself. The one and only time Hermione asked Harry if he'd like some company, the look he gave her with those eerie-coloured eyes of his sent _so_ many chills through her that she passed word on to Anthony.

"Leave him be…I can't explain it, but…I think, for now, he's better off being left to his thoughts."

She had no idea how right she was.

 _ **Atlantis**_

Speaking of his lessons, however, Harry found them enjoyable, or as enjoyable as he showed, while he also used everything Will, Sirius and Persephone had told him and taught him to take a place of pride as the best student in the class. He wasn't _showing off,_ exactly, but he _did_ do everything he could to put 100% effort into his work, be it theory or practical.

For most of the week, this was a good thing and something that a lot of his teachers – including the stuttering Professor Quirrell, who always left Harry with a cold, infectious feeling in his belly, but he didn't know why – saw as being just as good.

However, even Harry knew there was one teacher who wouldn't be so easily convinced, if at all.

Fortunately, he had a plan to deal with Professor _Snivellus_ 'I Blame-A-Dead-Man-For-My-Crimes' Snape.

And use it as a chance to vent some of his frustration at the same time…

The only ones he felt sorry for were his friends in Ravenclaw because, if he knew Mr Biased-Beyond-All-Reason, Ravenclaw would be in negative points by lunchtime.

However, hopefully, Snivellus would realise that he'd made two _very_ stupid mistakes in eleven years.

The first was being responsible for Lily and James Potter's deaths.

And the second was thinking Harry Potter wouldn't do anything to bite back at the sniping remarks he was already prepared to receive…

 _ **Atlantis**_

By sheer coincidence, or someone's idea of trying to poke the bear, Harry discovered that his Potions lessons were going to be shared with the Slytherins themselves, which not only meant Snape's Biased-o-meter would be working overtime, but he'd also have to deal with another annoyance, namely his adoptive cousin, Draco Malfoy, who he'd learned from Nymphadora was Snivellus' godson.

Forget working overtime, that Biased-o-meter was practically one more point away from a meltdown that'd make Chernobyl look tame.

And yet, while Harry arrived outside the Potions classroom for his first lesson, he felt a small smile tug at his lips as he imagined how much fun he was about to have, if only because he knew Draco's only weapon was his Death Eater Daddy, so his Death Eater God-Daddy wasn't any more intimidating, least of all to someone like Harry.

He'd grown up with a spoilt brat with less brains than sense, so what was the magical equivalent if not a reason to wet himself laughing at how similar the two were – a Muggle idiot and a magical who despised anything Muggle?

The irony was delicious, that much, he was sure of.

When the door to the classroom opened, Harry led the small crowd of early-comers into the dimly-lit, hardly-ventilated, pathetic, ass-backwards excuse of a classroom, making his way straight to the front where, thanks to Will, he'd learned it was best to be because Snape would only conjure instructions on the board and expect them all to have owl or eagle-level visionary skills.

As he sat down, however, Harry looked up suddenly when he heard someone clearing their throat before a soft voice asked, "Would you mind if my friends and I sat next to you, Heir Potter?"

The fact they'd been formal with their request told Harry they were actually worth him paying attention to the visitor; however, to his bewilderment, his _guest_ was a young girl with blonde hair that reminded Harry of the colour of snow mixed with vanilla cream and eyes that were bluer than blue could be. _Unfortunately,_ she was dressed in a Slytherin robe, but, unlike another time and place, Harry didn't let that stop him from acting as proud and noble as Persephone had taught him to be.

Drawing himself to his full height, he asked, "Forgive my rudeness, but I can't seem to remember your name, Heiress?"

"Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass," replied the blonde, before she indicated a fair-haired girl and a dark-skinned boy standing with her as she added, "With me are Heiress Tracey Davis of House Davis and Heir Blaise Zabini of La Familia Zabini."

"An honour to make your acquaintances," said Harry, going one step further as he took Daphne and Tracey's hands before he kissed the back of them politely, earning a soft giggle from Tracey, who nudged Daphne suggestively when she saw how Harry acted.

While Harry ignored the glare Daphne sent her friend, he indicated the seats on his right as he told them, "Please, join me: forgive me for being specific about sitting on my right-hand side, but my left side is strictly reserved for my own friends."

"I forgive you," said Daphne, though she _did_ give Harry a faint smile of thanks before she sat on his right-hand side, with Tracey taking the seat next to her and Blaise taking up the end seat on their row. Seconds later, Daphne's eyebrows rose slightly when she saw Harry's _friends_ were Anthony and Hermione, the latter of whom seemed a _little_ uneasy that Slytherins were sitting with her friend.

However, when she sat on Harry's left-hand side, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise seemed to revert to normal, even as Anthony extended his own hand before he asked, "Excuse me, it's Heiresses Greengrass and Davis, isn't it? Anthony Goldstein, Heir Apparent to the Main Branch of the Noble House of Goldstein."

"And Heir Apparent of House Scamander as well, if I'm not mistaken?" asked Blaise, while Daphne and Tracey accepted the offered hand from Anthony as Blaise addressed him, his voice as neutral and apathetic as his looks, though Harry saw Tracey eyeing Anthony curiously, even as said boy shook his head.

"Actually, it's not been confirmed who my Grandfather's naming as his heir, Mr Zabini," argued Anthony, even as he took a seat next to Hermione, who seemed to feel like a fish out of water when she noticed Daphne, Tracey and Blaise eyeing her.

Thankfully, between them and her was the adoptive son of House Black _and_ the Prince of Atlantis – not that they knew it – who just cleared his throat before he whispered to Daphne, "Hermione's Muggle-born: I hope, unlike your _housemates,_ you won't hold that against her in any way that might be seen as a slur on her abilities, Heiress Greengrass?"

Before Daphne could answer him, however, Harry's head snapped around when he heard the door behind them open again – though _slam_ open might have been more-appropriate with how loud the bang was – admitting their _professor_ into the classroom, though before the students had a chance to compose themselves, Snape was already speaking as he strode towards the head of the classroom, his long, black robes billowing and his low, barely-audible voice only _just_ legible in the silence of the class.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class; as such, I don't expect you to understand the fine art and noble science that is Potions making. However, for those… _select_ …few who possess the predisposition…"

Harry actually felt like scoffing when he saw Snape's eyes ignore the front row of the classroom for the seat behind him, where Harry had been able to tell – thanks to an _almost_ -inaudible sniggering scoff that had come when Hermione sat with Harry and the others – that Draco Malfoy was seated, as though suggesting every other seat were empty and Draco was all that mattered.

'Well, no matter,' thought Harry, keeping his hands flat on the desk as he told himself, 'You have a _plan,_ Harry; stick to it.'

Even as he reminded himself of his intentions, Harry felt like throwing up in his mouth when he saw Snape fold his arms, making his robes wrap around him like a bat folding its wings, as he continued with a speech that sounded almost as perfectly well-rehearsed as Professor McGonagall's speech to the first-year classes each year.

"I can teach you how to _bewitch_ the mind and _ensnare_ the senses; I can tell you how to _bottle_ fame, _brew_ glory and even put a _stopper…in death…_ "

'And yet you can't find yourself a decent shampoo or make one for that disgusting-smelling thing you call hair, you murdering prick!' thought Harry, clenching one hand into a fist while, at the edge of his senses, he was dimly-aware of an ominous rumble of thunder sounding from somewhere outside the classroom.

'Okay,' thought Harry, keeping his eyes on Snape, as though waiting for the man to make his mistake, which he _would,_ of course; why else would he bribe whoever was responsible for the timetables into putting Ravenclaw, aka Harry's House, with Slytherin, aka his precious godson's House?

But still, Harry let his thoughts divert from the grease stain as he thought, 'Mental note for later: contact Dad and ask him, Mum or even Master Vulko, if he's available, about this storm thing because these early-warning-rumbles are starting to bug me.'

Finally, after taking a moment to let his words sink in, as though they were supposed to be impressed, Snape's gaze met Harry's and, before he could stop himself, the young prince let his mask of apathy slip as he smirked knowingly before, unseen by everyone save Snape, he did something that basically told Snivellus to _bring it on._

He _winked!_

A Sirius-like wink, which either showed genuine emotional affection or care or, more often than not, meant trouble.

In this case, it was the latter.

Though, as the elder of the two was about to learn, it was the _wrong_ person who thought they wouldn't be the ones in trouble, as was evident when Snape asked, "Mr Potter; our…new… _celebrity._ "

"Why? Have there been other celebrities before me, Snape?" drawled Harry, earning a few gasps from the rest of the class.

Snape, meanwhile, fumed as he hissed, " _Silence!_ And a point from Ravenclaw for your cheek."

"Why not two? One for each cheek?" asked Harry, tapping both his facial cheeks for emphasis.

" _Ten_ points!"

"Wow, is this an auction?"

"ENOUGH!" Thundered Severus, earning a look of feigned surprise from Harry as the Potions Master scowled, "Clearly, fame _is_ the means of making you believe you're a comedian, Potter, but let's see whether or not you have _brains_ to go with that big mouth of yours…now, tell me: what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Suddenly, another rumble of thunder filled the room as Harry's other hand slowly clenched into a fist before, in a voice _so_ cold, it made the Arctic look like the Bahamas in the summer, Harry hissed, "Well that depends on what you _want_ to get, isn't it? Because one of them is well beyond the abilities of a first-year, but you already _knew_ that, Snape…and the second thing…well, how can I put this nicely?"

While Snape looked somewhere between outraged and disbelieving, Harry rose up from his seat, bringing him almost eye-to-eye with his teacher as he hissed, "The _second_ thing you _might_ think you can weasel out of me with that question, you snivelling, pathetic excuse for a murdering grease stain, is something you will _never_ get, not even if you were playing a game of hide-and-seek on Professor Dumbledore's orders as a black sheep in Tom Riddle's flock!"

 _BANG!_

Severus' hands slammed down onto his desk as he leered at Harry, who scoffed when, unbeknownst to everyone else, he felt the attempted Legilimency probe on his thoughts.

Rather than let Snivellus tiptoe through the tulips of his train of thoughts, however, Harry sneered as he asked, "Ooh…that tickles, Snape: are you looking for an explanation as to what I know, Snivellus? You _do_ know using Legilimency on a minor, without their parental guardian's consent, is strictly against the _law!_ But then again, as is evident by the fact that scum like Lucius Malfoy is still breathing, not to mention Bellatrix Lestrange, since when does law apply to a Death Eater like you?"

Harry _felt_ the air move before he saw the attack coming; unfortunately for his attacker, they were in a room with cauldrons already full of _water!_

Seconds later, a cry of alarm, disbelief and, in the case of two Ravenclaw girls, even alarm when a wall of water suddenly flew out of the two cauldrons behind Harry, both of which released enough water to send Draco Malfoy flying to the ceiling.

Unfortunately for the blonde, the ceiling was _ripe_ with the residue from _years'_ worth of Potions fumes and smells accumulating on the ceiling of the classroom, creating a sticky residue that made instant cement look more like fresh milk from the udder compared to how sticky and firm the residue on the ceiling was.

While the rest of the Slytherins, and a few of the Ravenclaws, stared in disbelief, Harry kept his eyes on Snape as, unheard by everyone else, save Snivellus, the Prince of Atlantis growled through clenched teeth.

"I _know_ what you did, you murdering son of a bitch and, trust me, if you think you can use your disgusting thoughts of _love_ for a woman who only ever saw _you_ as a sibling, and one on _Petunia's_ level at that, against me, you're _sadly_ mistaken! Mum didn't love you, she _never_ would have chosen you over the brilliant, brave and beloved man that married her and put _me_ in her belly: James Potter! Sorry, Snivellus, but you lose _again!_ "

Again, Harry saw the attack coming before Snape had a chance to reconsider; as the man's hand went to his wand, so too did Harry's come up, throwing the water from his own cauldron into the air before, to Severus' alarm, instead of pinning him as it had Draco, the water formed a thick, almost-solidified tendril that wrapped _tightly_ around Snape's throat.

Next to Harry, Hermione's eyes widened in horror, as did Daphne, Tracey and Blaise, as they saw the source of the magic for what it was.

Anthony, meanwhile, swallowed hard as he looked from Snape to Harry, who had his hand outstretched and a purely- _murderous_ look in his eyes.

However, when the Goldstein heir saw his friend's eyes, he also saw they weren't green or even bluish in their colour.

Instead, it was with two _gold_ eyes that Harry leered at Severus while Harry's voice seemed to come with a bass rumble of thunder as he hissed through clenched teeth, "All I have to do is _squeeze_ and _you,_ the real reason they're dead, will find out what it feels like!"

"Harry, you…you can't…"

"Actually, I think you'll find I _can_ do that _,_ Hermione," growled Harry, though not before he smiled like a shark smelling blood in the water as he told the horrified brunette and the others, "Such is the advantage of this snivelling _wretch_ owing me his _life!_ I bet you didn't think I knew about _that_ either, did you, Snivellus Greasy?"

Severus was now turning a new shade of blue, or maybe purple, or probably even red with the lack of breath that managed to get through his windpipe, but Harry wasn't letting go. "I bet you thought I'd come here and let you belittle me, insult my _Father_ and think of me as nothing more than his shadow? Well, one out of three _is_ bad; two out of three is _worse,_ but three? Let's just say I've made sure you won't get the chance…so, any last words, you murderer?"

"S…A…C…S…A…"

"I didn't think so," growled Harry, his gold eyes now rimmed by _black_ sclera as he held his hand firm and straight, his fingers twitching steadily as, one by one, he closed them into a fist. "Say hi to _Mum_ when she's kicking your sorry ass all over…"

" _HARRY! STOP!_ "

Even the Slytherins, including those horrified and alarmed by what was happening to their Head of House, not to mention the self-deluded leader of the flock, turned suddenly when Will ran into the class and, ignoring the questioning looks from the students, he grabbed Harry's hands, holding them tightly in his own as he pleaded, "You don't _have_ to do this! I _know_ what this means to you, little brother, but please…let him go!"

"He _murdered_ them!" snapped Harry, his voice emphasised by the _boom_ of thunder that filled the room as he growled, "He's the reason Dad…Sirius is an exile; he's the reason I lost… _everything!_ If _anyone_ deserves to die, it's _him!_ "

"But _not_ at your hand," argued William, grabbing hold of Harry's closed fist while he used his other arm to _drag_ Harry closer to him, holding him close, even though the effort did nothing to alleviate the pressure on Snape's throat, as Will told Harry, "You _can't_ kill him, Harry, no matter what he did or what you feel, you _can't_ become a murderer! As long as no blood is spilled, your soul…your _heart_ , is in the clear…come on…just like Mum and I taught you. Let it go…nice, deep breaths…just…just let it go…"

For a long moment, the only sound that filled the Potions classroom was the sound of Snape gagging as well as Malfoy struggling.

After only a moment, however, the water around Snape's throat loosened before it fell to the ground, splashing over the man's robes and leaving the floor and the table stained with damp. As for the wall holding Malfoy in the air, it too disintegrated, leaving Malfoy to fall down _hard_ onto his head, knocking him out and leaving the Slytherins beyond alarmed at what they saw.

Harry, meanwhile, sagged against Will, sobbing profusely, his voice _still_ cold, but now, it was cold with hurt, as he gasped, "I…I don't understand, Will; how…why would you save _him?_ After…after what he did to me…to us…to our family?"

"I'm _not_ saving him," said Will, hugging his little brother close as he told him, "I'm saving _you._ "

While Harry sobbed into Will's robes, the Gryffindor boy looked to Snape as he added, "If I were you, _Snivellus,_ I'd end the lesson early…and then, from now on, make _damn_ well sure you mind your tongue because, the next time, I might not be here to stop him and, trust me, if it wasn't for the fact that I know what that rage could do to him, I _wouldn't_ have stopped him… _that's_ what loyalty means!"

"I…I…I'll see you in…in _Azkaban_ for this, Black!"

"No you won't," said Will, jerking his head once, which caused a jet of water to fly out and splash Severus' face, causing small waterfalls of greasy residue to hit the floor and trickle down Severus' face as Will sneered at him.

"There's a reason it's called _diplomatic immunity,_ stupid! Come on, Harry…let's get you somewhere calmer."

 _ **Atlantis**_

Unsurprisingly, Snape took Will's advice and ordered the class to depart, though not before setting them a _six-foot_ essay on the basics of Potions and their uses in everyday scenarios.

Unbeknownst to the Potions Master, however, as he ran away to cry to the only one who'd listen – or so he thought – two of his Slytherins remained in the classroom, one of them with a look of disbelief and wonder while the other was one-part horrified and one-part stunned, even as she turned her cool, grey eyes on the bluer-than-blue ones of her friend.

"Daphne…did you see…what Potter…what he did?"

"I did," whispered Daphne.

"Only…only _one_ person could…could have that power…only _one_ source…"

"You think I don't know that?" asked Daphne coldly, looking at the watery puddles and residue that had been left by Harry's aquatic assault while she turned to Tracey as she added, "I've heard the stories like you, Trace…but if Potter…if _he_ is…if it _is_ that power…and it's him…we can't just be a bunch of reckless, ready-to-serve Gryffindors about it. We need…we _have_ to be more careful than that; let him have his time…let him come into his power and…and try and be friendly and civil as we can…"

"And then?"

" _Then,_ " added Daphne, her eyes glowing like the blue light of the new day as she stared Tracey down, a look of cold indifference, authority and power in that glare as she went on.

"When the time is right and if we're _absolutely_ sure he's ready for it… _then_ we tell our young Prince who we are…and who he is to _me!_ "

 **Chapter 17 and it looks like the dragons from the deep have stirred and, with them, the Revenge of Atlantis is well-known, but if Harry was willing to let anger and vengeance consume him with Snivellus, what might he do against Voldemort?**

 **Also, will people get the hint about how protected our hero is or will there be more lost souls left lost at sea before all is done?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Will takes full advantage of a perk of being under his immunity to give Harry a chance to vent, but when he does, it comes with more surprises, warnings and a dark truth that comes straight from the last person anyone would expect;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Portrayals**_

 **Daphne Greengrass: Dove Cameron**

 **Tracey Davis: Sophie Turner**


	18. Dumbledore's Warning

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** Cedric/Tonks; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **Raymondjay41: I remember reading about all the muck and crap on the ceiling of Snape's class in another story and it just stuck with me;**

 **Jostanos: One of those is right and I hope you like what I do;**

 **Winged Seer Wolf: Sure thing, my friend;**

 **Dzerx: Yeah, but then I remember something David Thewlis once said:** _ **death should be a release, not a punishment;**_

" _I…I…I'll see you in…in Azkaban for this, Black!"_

" _No you won't," said Will, jerking his head once, which caused a jet of water to fly out and splash Severus' face, causing small waterfalls of greasy residue to hit the floor and trickle down Severus' face as Will sneered at him._

" _There's a reason it's called diplomatic immunity, stupid! Come on, Harry…let's get you somewhere calmer."_

Chapter 18: Dumbledore's Warning

"That…that…that _bastard!_ "

Albus Dumbledore didn't even bother looking up to acknowledge the furious tones of Severus' Snape's voice as the Potions Master stormed into his office, his face redder than red while his eyes shone with rage and thoughts of vengeance, as well as self-deluded pride, which he showed in spades as he asked, "Where _is_ he, then? I demand he be expelled _immediately_ for what he…"

"Sorry, would you mind just waiting for a minute, Severus?"

Judging by the look of horror, disbelief and outrage that crossed Severus' face, he'd clearly believed that, by bringing his complaints to the Headmaster, he'd get his boo-boos kissed and his every whim obeyed. However, while the door to the aged wizard's office closed behind Severus, the Potions Master was left floundering as he stared at Dumbledore, who finished writing something Severus didn't know or _care_ about on a piece of parchment before handing it to Fawkes, who flashed out of the room without needing to be asked or told to do otherwise.

Once the phoenix had vanished, Dumbledore linked his fingers together before he looked up at Severus as he asked, "Now, what seems to be the trouble, my boy?"

"I want Potter _expelled!_ "

"Why?"

"He attacked one of my students and tried to kill _me!_ " insisted Severus, a note of frustration evident in his voice as he saw Dumbledore remain where he was, his usual grandfatherly demeanour on his face, despite the crime that had been committed.

He also didn't let his voice betray his emotions as he asked in his usual cavalier manner, "From what I understand, the key word there is _tried?_ "

"Aren't you listening? He could have _killed_ me, Headmaster!" insisted Severus, a note of raw fury in his voice as he explained, "He was a nuisance, just like I told you he would be and then, just because he didn't know the answer to a question, he saw fit to throw a temper tantrum and attack me _and_ one of my students."

"From what I heard, Mr Malfoy was about to draw his wand on Harry without provocation."

"He was _stretching!_ "

"And do you allow all your students to stretch or is it just young Draco?" asked Albus.

"This is about _Potter,_ Dumbledore!" argued Severus, a part of him wondering why his old friend wasn't doing anything; where was Potter's summons to the old man's office?

Where were the threats of detention and expulsion, which would mean he was sent back to the Muggles?

Where was justice for his godson?

"Also," added Albus, helping himself to a lemon drop while he asked, "Since we're talking about the consequences of young Mr Malfoy's reckless decision to get involved with something that, quite frankly, is none of his business, would you mind telling me why you haven't had the residue cleaned off your ceiling or had the room provided the ventilation charms and wards I suggested a _long_ while back?"

"Are you on _drugs,_ Dumbledore?" asked Severus, slamming his hands down on the table as he thundered, "Potter is a _criminal_ and I _demand_ that you have him expelled for attacking me, threatening my life and risking permanent injury to one of my students! And if you don't…"

" _Don't threaten me, Severus!"_

Suddenly, Severus felt his blind, one-sided rage ebb away, only to be replaced by an overwhelming surge of fear and intimidation as a wave of raw, powerful magic swept through the office, emanating from Dumbledore himself, who looked up at Severus with twinkling blue eyes that were now more like eyes filled with bolts of magical lightning.

At the same time, the portraits of former Headmasters retreated into their frames while the lights in the old man's office dimmed, creating a dark atmosphere that seemed to envelop Dumbledore himself in shadows and magic while his voice grew less-grandfatherly and more-serious as he looked up at Severus. "I thought you were _smarter_ than this, Professor Snape: first, you come barging in here like a rabid dragon demanding things that are already outside of my control. Second, you provide a _half_ -truth of the events that took place in the classroom when, in case you have forgotten, _nothing_ happens in this school that I don't know about!"

Severus actually backed away as Dumbledore rose from his chair, his aura displaying the air of magic that made him one of the most-renowned wizards of the past century, accolades and all.

With this power fuelling him, Albus' eyes drilled into Severus' skull as he went on, "Now, with regards to those events, you should also know that the so-called guilty parties were brought to my office, voluntarily, I might add, and asked for the right to leave this afternoon, seeing as how he had a free period thanks to you convincing Minerva into putting your Slytherins with the Ravenclaws for Potions. As a result, the timetable arrangement I would have set up for the first-year Gryffindors was given to the Ravenclaws and vice-versa."

"So, you're already providing favouritism for that egotistical murderer!"

" _ENOUGH!_ "

Again, Severus' rage was replaced with fear as Dumbledore's voice echoed through his office, the magic behind his roar so strong that the cabinets full of knickknacks shuddered in their casings while even the ghostly waters of Albus' Pensieve rippled and sloshed in the basin as a result of the rage shown in Albus' voice.

While Severus was left to forcibly-remember just who the hell he was dealing with, Dumbledore drew himself to his full height as he explained, "Now, just so there are no future misunderstandings, I have _not_ shown favouritism _ever_ to _any_ student, unlike _you_ and those like Mr Malfoy and his peers. Harry's freedom to leave the grounds for the weekend comes as part of the Rights of Diplomatic Immunity, the same of which were offered to Mr Black back in his first year as a foreign international student."

"What do you mean? Potter is…"

"Merlin's beard; are you so blinded by your own hatred that you haven't realised it by now, Severus? Harry lives with young William, as well as Sirius and his wife, as a ward of the _Governor_ of the island of Faulkner's Cove!"

Severus' eyes widened to all-new levels as Albus dropped the bomb on him, though the old man wasn't done, "So, whatever crimes you _claim_ he has committed, be it on you or another student, or even another member of staff, I _cannot_ touch him and neither can Cornelius… _or_ Lucius!"

When he saw Severus' face turn paler than the Hogwarts Ghosts, Albus' eyes darkened in their sockets as he growled, "I _pray_ that expression doesn't mean what I fear it does, Severus, because all you will have done is tickled the sleeping dragon. As William told you, this is why they call it _Diplomatic Immunity_ and, despite whatever falsehoods Lucius believes or Cornelius has been strong-armed into going along with, at the end of the day, the one who _should_ be dealing with a threat or breach of that immunity is Amelia…or, failing her, _me!_ "

"Then why aren't you…"

"Because, as Harry told his peers, your life _belongs_ to him!" insisted Albus, earning a horrified look from Severus while the aged Headmaster cleared his throat as he continued, "And, in case you have forgotten, which, obviously, you _have,_ back before the start of the summer holidays, I called you into my office and I told you…I _begged_ you to let your hatred towards James _die_ with him! I _told_ you to leave Harry alone and see him as a normal student and _not_ someone you can use as a target for your misguided thoughts of vengeance or poetic justice."

"But…but he _knows,_ Headmaster!" insisted Severus, his fear tinged with rage as he growled, "He…he _knows_ what I…what I did; he _knows_ about me and…and Lily; he _knows_ about the life-debt and he…he even _lied_ about Lily…"

"No, he didn't," replied Albus, earning another horrified look from Severus as Albus sat back down in his chair before, clearing his throat again, the old man went on. "All these years, _you_ have been the only one who believed in your delusions about Lily's affections towards you. But even _I_ saw, not to mention Minerva and Filius saw it too, but we _all_ saw you were simply a brother and a best friend at best and, at worst, a confidant…but she _didn't_ love you…even less-so when you…"

"That was _Potter's_ fault!"

"Maybe, but that was _James,_ not Harry," argued Dumbledore, his voice still calm while the light and warmth also returned to his office as he addressed Severus. "No matter what you might think, Severus, Harry is _not_ James, not even in looks any longer, in case it escaped your notice and, quite frankly, despite what I told you when you chose to jump sides just because Tom was going after Lily, him knowing about your part in her death _and_ the prophecy is a good thing. But, if that goodness is tainted with anger that makes him want to punish the one responsible, that _is_ his right and, even if William hadn't stopped him, you can rest assured I would have let it be known to everyone that Harry was within his right under the Life Debt Laws, which are _far_ older and more-powerful than you think or choose to believe."

"So…so that's it?" asked Severus, a note of disbelief in his voice as he asked, "Potter is…he _nearly_ incapacitates my godson and nearly kills me and all you're going to do is shrug your shoulders and give him a slap on the wrist?"

"Actually, no," said Albus, just as Fawkes flashed back into the office, a new parchment in his talons.

Taking the new parchment from his friend, Albus quickly read through the details before he smiled softly as he cleared his throat before he looked up at Severus as he explained, "As a matter of fact, I am going to do you _and_ Harry a favour: by his _and_ William's wishes, I am removing both boys from your classes for the immediate future. Instead, they are going to be taught by a private tutor whom will be more… _neutral_ towards the education of such prodigious minds and, as is written here, this tutor has also extended a similar wish to all students in the first and third-year classes who wish to have an equal chance of succeeding."

"You can't _do_ that!"

Again, the room darkened suddenly while, this time, even Fawkes flamed up, the fire from his body bathing Dumbledore's face in an eerie, almost-supernatural glow, which reflected itself in the old man's voice again as he asked, "Clearly, you _have_ forgotten that _you_ do not makes the rules in this school, _Professor_ Snape! Nor does Lucius Malfoy _or_ Cornelius Fudge, for that matter! _I do!_ "

Now Severus was practically fleeing from Dumbledore as the old man stepped around his desk, his electric-blue eyes never leaving Severus' black ones as he told the Potions Master, "If you want to talk about can and can't dos, perhaps we should talk about your attempted _Legilimency_ on a minor… _two_ , if I count the claim from Master Black! That _is_ a big no-no and, quite frankly, Severus, I am _gravely_ disappointed in your lack of neutral professionalism, as is expected of a teacher to _all_ their students. I overlooked it before because it wasn't _this_ serious, but when you attempt to break the law, you are not just dealing with your _boss!_ You are also dealing with the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot _and_ the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, so remember your place, _Professor,_ else you may not find yourself wearing such a title for much longer!"

For perhaps the first time in years, Severus was visibly-sweating and shaking as he looked up at the furious expression of Albus Dumbledore, once again feeling like he was seeing the _real_ Dumbledore – defeater of Grindelwald, close, personal friend of Nicolas Flamel, the only one who could have gone toe-to-toe with the Dark Lord _and_ the many other accolades he had.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, reined in his rages as he drew out a calming breath before he added, "Now, _fortunately,_ I have managed to convince Harry and William _not_ to press charges for your Legilimency assaults and, as I said several times already, Harry's attacks are excusable owing to the debt you owe him because, for all intents and purposes, Professor Snape, Harry _owns_ you and I suggest you remember that."

As he returned to his seat, Dumbledore drew in a breath as he went on, "I _have,_ however, deducted twenty points from Ravenclaw for attacking another student _and_ given William a detention with Filius for interrupting another house's lesson. Furthermore, I have asked Harry to write up a letter of apology to young Mr Malfoy for the attack and the hopes of extending an olive branch, instead of a thorny rose."

"Draco will _never_ forgive this…nor will Lucius."

"Then that will be their decision," argued Dumbledore, looking back to Severus before he added, "But you should also be aware that this is my _last_ act of protecting you or helping you, Severus. Consider it both a personal _and_ professional warning!"

Again, Dumbledore regained his seriousness as he drew himself to his full height before he addressed Severus sternly, "You are to stay well away from Harry and William in the future, unless in the feasts _or_ unless they come to you for advice, which should be given _neutrally._ I have already informed all their teachers, and Argus that any detentions they give out are _not_ to be given to you, if only to keep temptation away from either you _or_ Harry, who I suspect is _far_ from appeased, even though William put that particularly-roused dragon back in its den."

As Severus blanched, Albus reached under the first parchment he'd received from Fawkes before he pulled out a second sheet of parchment, which he handed to Severus as he added, "Also, this is an Executive Order, coming from me _and_ Minerva as Headmaster and Deputy respectively, with Filius and even Pomona as witnesses. From this day forth, you are to act in a manner befitting _all_ teachers, including neutrality towards all Houses and all matters that concern lessons or incidents in the halls. You _may,_ of course, take care of any House matters concerning Slytherin House and its students, but any further infractions on your part _will_ mean you will be stripped of that title and, if you persist in continuing acting in an unprofessional manner then, I'm sorry, Severus, but I will have no choice, but to dismiss you."

Again, Severus fumed while Albus cleared his throat as he explained, "Finally, while there is no rule about teachers having favourite students, this is _not_ an excuse to show said favouritism by ignoring infractions of the rules, giving privileges that do not come with sufficient reasoning _or_ allowing them to get involved with other students' problems and then ignoring that intrusion."

"So, you're saying you are not favouring Potter?"

"I have already _told_ you what Harry's punishment will be," said Dumbledore, his eyes fixed on Severus, as though warning him about speaking with such bias again, as he went on. "Everything else has cause and reasons for letting it go and, again, I warn you, Severus: from now on, you are on your own, so if I even _suspect_ you are going after Harry again, I _will_ throw you to the wolves!"

Severus could only scowl, especially since he saw the signatures on the Executive Order, telling him that this _was_ official, legitimate and binding.

As he turned to leave, however, the Potions Master's eyes burned with rage and humiliation, all of which he focused on one thought;

Making Harry Potter _pay!_

Not just for making Severus look like a fool, but also for getting Albus to believe his _lies_ about Lily's love for the Potions Master.

Fortunately, Albus was so focused on protecting his Golden Boy, he clearly forgot that there _was_ someone in Hogwarts whom could help Severus eliminate a threat once and for all.

And, the best part was, when it was all over, Severus wouldn't be the only one who'd gotten his revenge.

So would his Master…

And he _didn't_ mean the biased, delusional old fool named Albus Dumbledore.

 **Chapter 18 and, wow, if ever there was proof that Dumbledore's a man of his word, I'd say this is it, but can he protect Harry from the stupid mistakes of Severus Snape forcing our hero to unleash the maelstrom yet again?**

 **Also, as angry as Harry was at Severus, how far beyond pissed-off do you reckon he'll be when he meets Severus'** _ **Master?**_

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Severus might be deluding himself into revenge at Hogwarts, but back** _ **home,**_ **the Prince of Atlantis gets a chance to cheer up and enjoy some entertainment when a fool, a monkey and an amphibian decide to try and build a tower to the heavens…only to watch it come crashing down around their ears;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	19. There's Always A Bigger Fish

Harry Potter and the Lost Prince of Atlantis

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic_ by AlphaPheonix, _Harry Potter: The Prince of Atlantis_ by Tylanoid, _Child of the Forest and the Ocean_ by Please Read my stuff, _Child of the Storm_ and _Ghosts of the Past_ by Nimbus Llewelyn, _Oceana_ and _Atlantis_ by StormyFireDragon and _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harry/Daphne; Sirius/Persephone;

 **Other Pairings:** Cedric/Tonks; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Mental Speech_ '

/ _Aquarian_ /

{ _Atlantean_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **N7 Greek-Valkyrie: Maybe, but, as I said to another reviewer, death should be a release, not a punishment;**

 **Holios the Demon Companion: Sounds like?**

 **WhiteElfElder: Not quite, but I hope you still enjoy what I have planned;**

 **Winged Seer Wolf: I wondered if anyone caught that reference: glad you did, my friend: oh, and get ready for some fun;**

" _As a matter of fact, I am going to do you and Harry a favour: by his and William's wishes, I am removing both boys from your classes for the immediate future. Instead, they are going to be taught by a private tutor whom will be more…neutral towards the education of such prodigious minds and, as is written here, this tutor has also extended a similar wish to all students in the first and third-year classes who wish to have an equal chance of succeeding."_

Chapter 19: There's Always A Bigger Fish

"I…I'm sorry…"

"How many times do we have to say it? You have _nothing_ to apologise for, sweetie," insisted Persephone for what seemed like the hundredth time since Harry and Will had returned to Faulkner's Cove.

When William explained about the _convenient_ timetable switch that had left Harry's Friday afternoons free – while a message was being sent to Will's teacher about his absence in the afternoon – Sirius was the one whom was even angrier than Harry felt, even as he insisted that his boys tell him everything about what had happened.

All throughout the explanation, which mostly came from Will, Harry stayed in Persephone's lap, being soothed and comforted by her mysterious water-based effects on him, calming the raging tempest that stirred in his blood _and_ assuring him it was going to be all right. However, even she felt enraged by what Will described, though her anger was aimed at Severus Snape and _not_ the brave, talented youth who, as Will told his parents, _could_ have killed Professor Snape and probably _would_ have done, had Will not gotten there in time.

Hence Harry's newest addition to a long list of apologies, though, while Persephone assured him it was okay, Harry looked up at his adoptive Mother as he told her, "I…I'm not…not apologising for…for what I did, Mum; I…I'm apologising because…because Will's right: I…I _wanted_ to do it. I _wanted_ to kill him…to…to avenge Mum and Dad and send that…that _monster_ a message; I was done with…with his sheep…now, I was…I was coming for _him!_ "

"Sorry to say it, Sephie," added Sirius, looking to his wife from where he sat atop the rock formation used by Harry when he was training with Vulko on the Mansion's private beach. "But I have to agree with Harry: Snivellus…he _does_ deserve what could have happened and, I promise you…"

"You will do _nothing_ against him, Sirius Black," insisted Persephone, looking to Harry as he lifted himself from where he'd sat with his adoptive Mother before easing his way into the surf, earning a small smile from Will as he had a funny feeling about who or what his little brother was calling on in a bid to calm himself down.

Persephone, meanwhile, smiled at Harry's use of his natural element to soothe his own rages, before she turned back to her husband as she told him, "Like Harry, I _know_ what your rage feels like towards that man, as does William, but you cannot…you _will not_ become the murderer they claim you to be! If you do, what sort of example are you setting towards your boys, especially the one whom will one day rule an entire kingdom, Neptune be kind?"

"That's why I did what _I_ did, Dad," added Will, indicating Harry, who seemed to be doing his best to distract himself by pushing and pulling the water, letting the focus and the use of the element calm him, like rough waves being turned back into a simple ebb and flow, as the Black Scion went on. "If Harry _had_ killed Snape…well, let's be honest, nobody would miss him and anyone that did would only be digging their own graves. But, unlike Snape and the rest of them who kissed the boots of that snake-faced wanker…"

"William!"

"Sorry, Mum, but the point still stands," continued Will, again indicating his little brother as he explained, "Unlike Snape, Harry has a heart and a soul, which doesn't let petty grudges drive him more-insane than Aunt Bella on PMS; if he _had_ killed Snape, he would have felt a sense of justice, maybe, but killing someone else, even under the influence of another, it leaves a stain on your soul that _no_ redemption can wipe clean. For Merlin's sake, why do you think you _have_ to mean it to successfully use the Unforgivable Curses?"

While Sirius seemed to empathise with his son and heir's words, Persephone smiled thinly before she asked, "Your Defence Professor must _love_ you in your classes, William…or do I suspect the wisdom of Harry's Head of House in there?"

"Actually, it was _you_ that helped me realise it, Mum," said Will, gesturing to the island nation around them before he explained, "When you managed to get through to Dad, stopping him from making the Merlin of all mistakes and making things worse than they already were for him, you helped _me_ see that killing someone _isn't_ justice. It's not even vengeance; to actually kill someone else, it's…"

"Evil."

Even Persephone jumped when she turned to see Harry had returned from his calming exercises, his bluish-green eyes almost glazed over while his expression was one of neutral apathy, which he also showed in his voice as he addressed his family in a soft whisper of a voice. "If…if I'd done it…no matter how much I wanted to do it, it would have only made me feel evil and…and that's _not_ me. I am _nothing_ like Voldemort or Snape or anyone else he calls his allies."

"We _know_ , pup," agreed Sirius, but Harry shook his head as he looked to his adoptive Father.

"No, you don't, Dad," argued Harry, nodding to Persephone before he added, "It's like Mum says, one day, the Gods of the Sea be kind, I _might_ find myself returning to and ruling over Atlantis, but when I do that, I don't want to be an evil, dictator-like ruler who expects everyone to fear him. I want to be the sort of Prince…the sort of _King_ that my Grandparents, my parents and even my ancestors would be proud to call their kin. I don't want to be a king who rules with an iron fist or has to resort to war and needless deaths and destruction to get his point of. I want…I want to be someone who is worthy of even being seen as a good and true ruler in the eyes of the Warlord and the Sea King themselves."

"With desires like that, I daresay you're already on your way there, Harry," said Persephone, patting Harry's hand in an affectionate manner as she added, "But, if you're going to hold onto that sense of good, as well as your pure spirit, you _need_ to learn to pace yourself. You also need to learn how to really face your enemies without losing yourself to temptations of darkness that might threaten not only your future, but, if they were bad enough, they could even threaten your _life._ "

While Harry nodded in response, Sirius rose from his makeshift seat before he crossed the beach and wrapped his arms around his adoptive son, letting Harry rest against him as he added, "I know James might share my thoughts on seeing Snape fall, kiddo, but, at the same time, I also know that both him and Lily would be as proud of you as _we_ are that you realise what sort of person you _want_ to become."

"Thanks Dad," sniffed Harry, wiping his eyes for only a moment before, looking to Persephone, he asked, "Actually Mum, since we're all down here and since I've got all weekend anyway, can I ask you something? I…I've been having a problem with my power and…and I think you might be able to help me."

"If I _can,_ " agreed Persephone.

Before Harry could say anything, however, his eyes widened, while Sirius grew tall, stern and unyielding as his head snapped up to the cliff and the main grounds of the Mansion. At the same time, what sounded like a foghorn actually echoed through the grounds, making Harry feel both surprised and a little amused as he looked to Sirius.

"What's going on? It's not foggy."

"It's a little humour I came up with for the wards of the Mansion," explained Sirius, running a hand through his hair before he looked to his sons with a mixture of dislike and unease. "It means we've got visitors…and _not_ the kind we'd like to have either."

"Sirius, keep calm," Persephone warned her husband, even as Harry moved to stand with Will, who seemed both willing and content in making sure his little brother was kept as calm as his Mum advised his Dad to be. "Remember, they have no power here, but that doesn't mean they can't cause trouble if you said or did something wrong."

"If I'm right," said Sirius, leading his family back up towards the Mansion, as well as the main gates where he suspected their uninvited guests were waiting for them, while he went on. "The only _wrong thing_ I've done is letting this particular visitor think he owns my name…but don't worry, Sephie; like you said, they have no power here, even if…oh, _great!_ "

As he went to finish his sentiment, Sirius' eyes hardened while he actually, visibly shivered when he saw the _guests_ standing on the other side of the gate; next to him, Will blanched while Harry's eyes narrowed as he asked a question that seemed to lighten the tension, if only a little.

"Is that a human being or a giant frog?"

"I think it's both," drawled Will, trying not to lose his lunch as he stared at an obscenely-pink figure with disgustingly-sweet features and a sickening leer in her eyes that only grew more-intense when she saw Sirius standing there with his family. With the _thing_ was a portly man in a lime-green suit and a bowler hat that, were it not for the fact he was _obviously_ here on someone else's say-so, Harry might have even compared to one of Britain's greatest historical leaders, Winston Churchill.

But this man was neither a leader, as was obvious by who else was with him, nor was he a great man, but a mere pawn in the game of thrones played between the _real_ great men and women of the world and the scum of the earth.

Like the man standing next to him, who Harry didn't even _need_ to guess the identity of; the white hair, the noble look, the self-deluded belief that he was better than everyone else _and_ the way his glare actually hardened when he looked at Harry, clutching the head of a cane in one hand, the head of which was shaped like a silver serpent.

"Lucius Malfoy," said Harry, keeping his voice low while he clenched his hands tightly, but the only thing _that_ accomplished was the summoning of a distant thunderstorm, as well as a cold snap that blew through the grounds.

When she noticed this, Persephone slid her hand into Harry's before, dropping her voice to a whisper, she asked, "I'm guessing _this_ is what you want to talk about, sweetheart?"

Even as Harry nodded stiffly, Persephone sighed softly before she told him, "I admit it: the power to command the storm _is_ something our people is capable of, but, to anyone else, it would take years' worth of study and training, as well as lessons from Bermuda Academy. I guess you're the exception because of the Star, which must have unlocked your storm powers without needing them to be discovered, when the rest of your power was made available to you."

"Is…is there something you can do to help me control it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but it'll have to wait until _they've_ gone," said Persephone, indicating the trio of figures at the gate before, lifting her voice again, Persephone took the lead as she asked, "Minister Fudge, is it? An honour to meet you at last; congratulations on the promotion…and Lucius; what a pleasant surprise; it _has_ been a while."

"Persephone," drawled Lucius Malfoy, drawing himself to his full height before he asked, "Can we come in? There are matters we must discuss."

"Sure there are, _Lucius,_ " hissed Sirius, though not before he smiled wolfishly as he added, "Just surrender your wands, place them in the box you see next to the gate and _then_ you can come in."

"Hem, hem."

"That's a nasty cough, Miss," added Sirius, though not before Harry had to swallow down the bile that rose in his throat when he heard the sound.

Talk about an instant sickness maker if ever there was one.

 _Then,_ the Pink Frog began talking.

"I would not make demands of your betters if I were _you,_ Black! Remember, you are a criminal and, since you were kind enough to reveal your hiding place, as well as your co-conspirators, not to mention you were kind enough to bring us a murderer, we _might_ allow you back."

"Actually," argued Harry, ignoring Persephone's warning glare as he stepped forwards before he pointed a finger – and _not_ the one he wanted to point either – at Lucius as he hissed, "I think you'll find the only _murderer_ standing here is standing behind you, Miss!"

"How _dare_ you!"

"How? Because I'm daring," drawled Harry, keeping his posture straight and true as he added, "In any case, I speak for my adoptive Father, as well as the people of this island when I tell you, _Madame,_ that neither you, nor the Death Eater behind you, have any power here!"

"I WAS UNDER THE IMPERIUS!"

"I know," agreed Harry, smiling wolfishly before he added, "So was _I,_ or didn't your _dear_ son tell you that, Lucius? Yeah, when Professor Snape slammed his hands down on my desk, he attempted to cast a wandless Imperius on me and _make_ me attack my classmates. He then decided to try and smear my Dad's name further through the mud by making me pretend to kill him, which would have made me a murderer; obviously, a Death Eater like him had the means of cheating death…after all, his _famous_ speech said he can stop it, so what does he have to fear?"

Judging by the outraged look that Lucius sent Harry, the blonde _knew_ that Harry was lying, but he also knew that Lucius knew what had happened and tried to twist it to his causes. Besides, if Lucius said Harry would be able to throw off the Imperius, it would only paint a dark cloud over the claims of an _adult_ being under the Imperius.

And he couldn't exactly admit that Harry _was_ lying and that Severus had actually tried to use Legilimency on the boy.

Harry, on the other hand, kept addressing the Pink Thing as he explained, "And, just so you're aware, _dear lady,_ my adoptive Father, Sirius Black, is _not_ a criminal, but, obviously, one needs proof, which I _will_ get and, when I do, I expect you and everyone who smeared his name, and that of my family, to apologise. But, until then, he is also the Governor of this island…"

"Not on our authority!" sneered the disgusting one.

"Good thing Faulkner's Cove isn't _under_ your authority then, is it, Um _bitch?_ " spat Sirius, earning an alarmed, if not beyond-pissed-off look from the pink lady as he asked, "What? Did you think I'd forget your ugly mug or your delusions of grandeur, Dolores Jane Umbridge? You're even more magpie-minded than anyone else here, so it doesn't surprise me you're pulling Fudge's strings…obviously with _your_ backing, Lucius; Merlin's beard, I _wish_ I could claim my lordship; save Narcissa a lot of heartache."

"Leave my wife out of this, Black."

"Fine," agreed Sirius, shrugging ruefully before he added, "Then don't come here spewing bullshit lies about my _son,_ Malfoy, especially on the word of _your_ son, who clearly doesn't understand the first rule of living in the water: there's _always_ a bigger fish!"

'And they don't come _much_ bigger than the Prince of Atlantis,' thought Harry, watching as Lucius floundered like a fish on dry land before, deciding to stick the knife in deeper, Harry turned his gaze on the Minister as he added, "Also, Minister Fudge, even though I _was_ under the Imperius, I claim my right to do what I did to _Professor_ Snape under the ancient laws of Life Debts, which he owes my family and, until such a time as I release him from it, he _is_ still under that debt, so anything I do to him is fair game."

"You could have _killed_ him, you disgusting half-blood!"

"I wouldn't go insulting someone's _blood,_ Mrs Toad's bastard child," drawled Harry, earning another furious look from Umbridge while Harry just scoffed as he added, "And, again, _if_ I had killed him, it would have only been his fault for casting the curse in the first place, but, just like Malfoy there, I would gladly and happily plead ignorance because I was under the Imperius _and_ he owed me his life, so, _technically,_ it's mine to take anyway…so, what's the problem?"

"You…"

"Dolores!" exclaimed Fudge.

'Wow, the monkey can chatter,' thought Harry, watching as Umbridge turned to Fudge, even as the Minister looked back to Harry.

"It…it seems we…we are in error, Harry."

"And not for the first time, _Cornelius,_ " argued Harry, folding his arms smugly before, seeing the questioning look on the man's face, Harry shrugged as he asked, "What? You can use _my_ name without my permission, so it's only fair I get to use yours, especially since, as a citizen of Faulkner's Cove, I'm not even one of your sheep…sorry, I mean _fine citizens_ anymore anyway."

"Do…do you wish to…to bring charges…"

"As _Chief Warlock Dumbledore_ already knows," answered William, speaking for the first time since the arrival of the Three Stooges, though he was also fighting the urge to laugh at his brother's Marauder-worthy move as he addressed the Minister. "Terms have already been agreed _and_ , despite the seriousness of the crime perpetrated on a _minor,_ my little brother doesn't wish to deprive Hogwarts of the teachings of a fine, upstanding man as Potions Master Snape. Therefore, in accordance with the declaration of the Headmaster _and_ an agreement of a suitable candidate, until we're sure that Potions Master Snape can act in a more-neutral, professional manner and _not_ prove a threat to the students, especially the sons of his most-hated former schoolmates, both Harry and I are to be taught by a private mentor."

"Hem, hem."

"Okay, seriously, just say the word and I'll have cough sweets here," interrupted Sirius, even as Umbridge fumed before she went on.

"You are _clearly_ mistaken for thinking you make the rules, you silly boys."

"And _you_ clearly forget that Hogwarts is a _school,_ dear lady," argued Harry, though as he clenched his hands tightly, he heard the thunder again, which told him how close he was to using nature's most-powerful weapon to fry up some frog's legs if the amphibious bitch wasn't careful.

"And, as Headmaster Dumbledore is the one who makes the rules, _and_ has the full backing of the Board to do so, especially since he has the assist of Governess Longbottom _and_ Governor Doge, who acts in proxy with the Potters _and_ the Blacks as their voice on the board, I think you'll find we _can_ do this, Umbridge," added Sirius, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder as he smiled at the now purple-faced toad.

"So, not to sound discourteous to my _guests,_ but if you'd be so kind as to get the hell _off_ Faulkner's Cove and, next time you want a meeting, make sure it's for a viable reason or with either Chief Warlock Dumbledore or Director Bones as your liaison? After all, I'd hate to think that the leader of a foreign nation invading my soil would be a sign of _war,_ wouldn't you agree, Minister?"

Umbridge had to be almost dragged away, kicking and screaming, as Fudge tipped his stupid bowler hat before he left, leaving the Black Family alone on the grounds for all of a few seconds before Harry was the one to break down first.

As the others followed suit, filling the grounds with laughter, Sirius winked at his boys as he led them back to the house, "And _that_ is how you're meant to close off a prank worthy of Messers Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Mistress Roux, boys!"

"I'd definitely say Mischief Managed here, Dad," laughed Harry, looking from his adoptive Father to his big brother before he asked, "But who is going to teach us if not that ignorant, biased freak, Will? And how will you manage it if you're two years above me in Potions?"

"If I'm right, I won't be alone in those lessons," answered Will, though it was Persephone who continued for her son.

"As for the candidate, I've already made the recommendation to Albus and, trust me, it is someone even Severus will not go against."

 _ **Prince of Atlantis**_

Monday morning saw Harry and Will return to Hogwarts, after a weekend of relaxation, fun and games and, in Harry's case, an introduction to the power of the storm, which Persephone told him they'd go into greater detail about over the Christmas Break.

Until then, she advised Harry to spend his free weekends, as well as time at school, learning to calm himself, focus his mind and _slowly_ learn to tame and control the storm, as well as the godlike power contained within it. She even provided him with reading materials and resources that would help him, though she _did_ advise caution, especially with how the wolves were practically scratching at the door for Harry.

However, when the Black Brothers walked into the Great Hall on Monday morning for breakfast, Harry felt like laughing when he saw the horrified, if not angry expression on the face of Draco Malfoy, as well as relief on the faces of his friends in all the other Houses. As Will took a seat with the Gryffindors, Harry sat with Anthony and Hermione, who barely managed to restrain herself until Harry had sat down.

Once he was seated, he actually laughed when Hermione hugged him, earning a soft chuckle from Harry as he returned the embrace to his dear friend, "Don't worry, Hermione; I'm all right…and I'm sorry for letting my anger and grudges with that _man_ frighten you."

"I…I'm just glad you…you're okay," whispered Hermione, even as the sound of Professor McGonagall tapping her glass filled the hall.

Directing his attention to the head of the hall, Harry saw Professor Dumbledore rise from his golden throne before he cleared his throat as he addressed his students. "I'm sure, by now, you are all aware of the events that took place on Friday morning. Well, as a result of those events, and to ensure repeat performances aren't possible, it has been decided by the Board of Governors, as well as the affected parties, that a new Potions teacher is needed."

As thunderous cheers filled the hall, Harry scoffed, a part of him wondering how they might take the next part.

He also noticed Snape was looking sourer than sour could get, though he seemed to be trying _very_ hard not to meet Harry's gaze, even as Dumbledore spoke again, "Yes, I'm sure we are all excited about the prospects of this new mentor; however, it should also be known that, until such a time as a more-permanent agreement can be reached, only those students of first and third-year classes will be taught by this new teacher."

At that moment, groans and disbelieving cries filled the room, before Dumbledore, and the school, found themselves silenced by a loud knock at the doors, bringing the hall back to dead quiet again.

"That would be them now: come on in, my friend."

When the doors opened, Harry felt like laughing when the first voice he heard was none other than Snape himself, who screamed one word;

"NO!"

"Yes," a curt, male voice replied, the accent of which suggested elite British upbringing from the newcomer to the Great Hall.

He was dressed in a suit of what looked like black leathery attire that also had several silver clasps covering his front and on his shoulders, though they weren't revealed until later, because of how, at the moment, the newcomer also wore a blood-red duster with sharp-edged shoulder-pads and an upturned collar; to the amusement of many of the students, especially given who this newcomer was here to replace, the hem of his coat actually billowed out when he walked, giving the image of demon wings.

He had a head of shoulder-length, silver-coloured hair that seemed to look white in the right sort of light, though it also hung low over his fringe in a parting, almost like the wings of an angel that had been folded; when he got close enough to the students, many of them shivered when they saw he had two sharp, perfectly-blue eyes that looked like some sort of holy light shone within his gaze.

These eyes were also something that became the topic of conversation for many of the students, especially elder females _and_ males, though, right now, everyone watched with bated breath as the newcomer reached the front of the hall where he smiled coyly at a white-faced Snape.

"He looks scared," muttered Anthony.

"He looks like he's seen a ghost," added Hermione, earning a soft titter from Harry.

"Forget the semantics, you guys; Snape looks piss-yourself-several-times-over terrified!"

"Severus," added the newcomer, addressing the Potions Master directly again as he added, "How _nice_ to see you again; it _has_ been a long while. Who would ever think that Hogwarts would be the reason for our reunion?"

As whispers broke out at the fact that their new staff member knew the least-favourite member of staff, Harry saw the stranger turn to the Great Hall before, curiously, the man's gaze met his and, when it did so, the stranger winked before he dipped his head courteously.

'It's like he _knows_ me,' thought Harry, though he kept his thoughts to himself as the stranger identified himself.

"To all of you, it is an honour and privilege to meet you all, but to my specially-chosen students, allow me to introduce myself: I am Professor Hunter Redgrave, your new Potions Professor and, hopefully, a friend and advocate to one and all…now, I believe it's breakfast time?"

Even as a few people laughed at the odd way their new teacher introduced himself, Harry couldn't get over the weird, eerie way their new teacher had zeroed in on Harry himself.

Persephone had said _she_ had made the recommendation for this candidate herself.

And the way Professor Redgrave had acted when he caught Harry looking at him.

'Could he be…' wondered Harry, watching as Professor Redgrave took a seat next to Professor Flitwick, who seemed to actually be honoured to sit with the man, unlike Snape, who still looked as though Satan himself had come to town.

As Harry noticed this, he frowned to himself as he wondered on the identity of the new teacher;

'Is it possible that, to ensure my safety and the best education possible for Will and I, Aunt Persephone recommended an _Atlantean?_ '

 **Chapter 19 and, brr, talk about a chilling greeting, and a strange one too: who could the mysterious Professor Redgrave be and what could he be in connection to Harry?**

 **Also, why does Severus look like he's facing down a pack of werewolves and his worst nightmares all at the same time while Professor Flitwick actually looks like he's facing the opposite?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry and co meet Hunter Redgrave for themselves and it looks like there may be more than the Prince and his Knight willing to be taught by the new guy;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Hunter**_

 **So, I admit: I have used Hunter Redgrave in another story of mine a** _ **long**_ **time ago, but, well, that's the fun of Fanfiction.**

 **Some ideas are just too good to use the once.**

 **Want an example? Go and read AlphaPheonix's work; a lot of their OCs appear in multiple stories too and yet, each time they do, they still appear to be as amazing as the first time and just as fun**

 **Anyway, I hope any who remember him in the other story enjoy him in this one and, to those new to him…well, enjoy all the same;**

 _ **AN2: Portrayal**_

 **Hunter Redgrave: Benedict Cumberbatch**


End file.
